What Doesn't Kill You, Makes you Stronger (Discontinued Version)
by Yami Meiden
Summary: Add and Ara both like each other, but they don't know it. Before their relationship even has a chance to start, Ara is called weak by the El Gang and is heartbroken. Eve, Raven, and Add try to cheer her up, but watch in horror as she succumbs to the Dark El and joins Ran's forces. Will Add and Ara ever be together?
1. Not Needed You're Too Weak

**Hey people, my name is Yami and welcome to my very first story to reach , _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_. Hope you enjoy this fanfic, and see you in the outro!**

* * *

**_"My darling sister, your beauty holds no bounds; you are the epitimy of a goddess. Come with me, rule by my side, we will control this world together. With our power, we will rule over Elrois with an iron fist, no one will stand in our way, especially not that group of heros you call friends. They will betray you, you will have one to go to; come to me my sister; isn't that what you want, to be by your brother? Come to me, my darling sister"_**

* * *

"Um, Chung, will you come train with me, "Ara asked the blonde shyly, "I've been working on some new moves and I want to see if they work on a moving target"

"No thanks, I have something more important to do, "the boy snorted and walked away

Ara stared at the boys back sadly before going to the kitchen to find someone else.

"Elesis, Elsword, would either of you train with me, "Ara pleaded with her hands together

"Sorry, thinking about a new mission, "Elsword shook his head

"Oh,….okay then, "Ara frowned, "Elesis…."

"No thanks, "the red-head cracked her neck, "I have to train myself…._not all of us can be weak_"

Ara stiffened but didn't reply. A scowl almost reaching her lips, she turned and left the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

"What are you doing, "Add asked curiously as he gazed over Ara's shoulder

"I was trying to make chocolate, but I'm scared to know how it tastes, "Ara blushed red as a tomato

Add gave her a rare smile, "I'll try it"

She gave him a surprised look, "Really"

"Yeah, I love chocolate, "Add said but his eyes widened, "I mean, I'm not obessessed with it or anything"

Ara giggled, "Right"

Add reached over Ara's shoulder and took the spoon from the pot of hot chocolate. Ignorant of the seering pain, the Arc Tracer stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Blheck, what the hell, this isn't chocolate, "Add cried as he ran to the sink to wash his mouth out

"I'm sorry, Add, I'm a terrible cook, "Ara twiddled her fingers embarrased

"Guh, it alright, "the lavender haired boy smiled back at her, "Atleaset, next time you try to make chocolate, let me help"

"Okay, will do, "she smiled

Add's face turned cherry red, and he quickly turned away so Ara not notice.

"A-Add, is….is some-something wr-wrong, "the Haan walked closer to him

"No, nothing is wrong, "Add said quickly, "I just gotta….uh…..ask Raven something, "the Nasod scientist lied and ran from the kitchen

"Was Add blushing, "Ara pondered, "That's so cute"

* * *

"Hey, Haan, "Ara looked behind her to see Elesis walking up to her

"Yes, Elesis, "Ara smiled at her half-heartedly

"Can I ask you a question, "Elesis grunted when she got to her

Ara nodded, "Mhmm"

"Why do you let Eun take over your body sometimes, "Elesis said bluntly, "Demons are not to be trusted"

"Oh, because when I was younger, Eun saved my life when my brother was corrupted by the tainted moon's power and tried to kill me along with the rest of my family, "Ara said sadly

"Why would she save you, "Elesis said uncaringly

"Eun wants to get the moon el stone back, "Ara said, "And with her help, she promised to help me find my brother and turn him back"

"You shook get rid of her, "Elesis crossed her arms

Ara starred at her wide eyed, "I canm't betray Eun like that, not after all that she's done for me"

"Either get rid of her or leave the group, "Elesis growled, "I don't want a demon anywhere around my little brother"

"Elsword doesn't mind Eun, "Ara clinched her fists around her spear

"Yes he does; he just doesn't show it, "Elesis smirked, "I'm only giving you two choices, Haan"

"I will do neither, "Ara shouted

"You don't have a choice; you will choose, "Elesis shouted back, "I'm going to meet up with the other at the Altar of Dedication; you have better made up your mind by then, "Elesis scowled and bumped Ara as she walked past her

Ara later met up with the others at the altar with the nine tailed fox pin still in her hair.

* * *

**(Velder_ Residential Area 3)**

"Chung, where's Ara, Eve, and Raven, "Elsword questioned the blond haired boy

"Somewhere, "Chung said uncaringly

"For someone who can fly through the air, she is really slow, "the red haired warrior groaned

At the moment, Elsword, Chung, Rena, Aisha, Elesis, and Add were waiting at the at the gates of Residential Area 3 in Velder, preparing to fight the glitter demons away from the land. But, they were being held back waiting for their teammates.

"I mean, I understand Ara being late, but Eve and Raven too, "Rena groaned and slumped against the gate side, "They must be having a threesome or something"

Add's eyes twitched at that comment, "Perverted woman; let's just be lucky they're coming at all"

"What did you say, "Rena shouted

"Perverted woman, let's just be lucky they're coming at all, "Add smirked at the greenette

Rena glared at the lavender haired Mastermind, wishing that he would fall through the earth and die. She didn't trust him, not for a second. I mean, come on, he's a complete lunatic!

"Please Add, just because you and Raven just became friends doesn't mean that you aren't annoyed too, "Aisha waved her finger in front of his face, "We all know how much you hate being held back"

Add sniffed at the purple haired mage. What Aisha said was true, he and the Veteran Commander had become good friends after a little incident involving the later's Nosad arm. It had been broken by numerous hits from glitter arrows and spears and was in desperate need for repair. Since he was too embarrassed to let the Nasod Queen see him half naked, not that he would ever admit that, he asked the insane scientist to do it for him, seeing that he had some experience with the subject. Now, Raven's arm was not only repaired but new and improved with faster mobility and higher attack power.

"It's not that, "he frowned, "You're all acting stupid...scratch that...you're acting normal"

Aisha pouted before smirking and jumping back towards Elsword and grabbing his arm.

"Els, let's go without them already; I mean, they can catch up with us later, "she tried to persuade the boy

Elsword blushed as Aisha rubbed herself against his arm. Seeing as the boy had an obvious crush on the girl, maybe she could persuade him a bit.

"Come on Els, they're just holding us back, "she looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"Um, well-

"We're here, "all of them turned see a short boobacious girl running toward them with a tall male and a sentient nasod on her sides.

"Finally, "Elesis shouted and glowered toward them, "What was taking you so long"

"I was making sure that we were stocked up on supplies, "Ara blushed, "Sorry for taking so long"

Elesis growled, "Whatever, let's go already"

They all nodded and braced themselves as the gate slowly opened. As they look down the road, they could see glitters for miles and fire enveloping every building.

"How horrible, "Ara gasped at what she saw

"Yeah, "Aisha frowned, "What a mess"

"Alright, let's show'em who's boss, "Elsword shouted and charged toward the army of glitters

Add jumped onto his dynamos and flew over the field making bolts of purple electricity smite all the glitters in his comrades' path. Landing on a slightly burning building, he began to assault the glitters up top.

"Dynamo Configuration: Fission Shot, "he shouted as he critically injured five glitter spearmen

"You're all just too weak, "the Mastermind laughed in glee

"Rakshasa Stance 4: Soul Escape, "Add looked down to see Ara knock down three arc glitter protectors

"Come on Foxy, that all you got, "he screamed down at her causing her to look up with a slight grin

"Yeah right, "she smiled and continued her onslaught

**(Seeing as I can't write a fight scene to save my life, I'll just use THE AMAZING POWER OF THE SKIP)**

**JK**

"Suppression Energy, "Ara chanted as she sucked in two glitter commanders

"Hahaha, "the girl smirked as she brought down foe after foe

"Circle Flame, "Aisha burned her enemies

"Explosion Impact, "Eve shouted as she took on glitter assassins

It seemed as if everyone had a region of the city in which they had to cleanse. Demons littered the streets, the alleys, they were everywhere. Blood covered the ground like some type of grotesque stream. Human body parts hung from homes and weapons as the demons slayed everything in their path.

"Apocalypse!"

"Hell Blast!"

"Innocent!"

"Burning Buster!"

"Satellite Rain!"

"Fate Smash!"

"Rising Slash!"

"Poisonous Cloud!"

"Hornet Sting: Explosion!"

"Damn, that wasn't all of them, "Elesis glared at the remaining glitter troopers that still stood in their way, "I'll have to cut you all down myself then"

"Let's kick some ass sis, "Elsword raised his sword high, "No demon can beat yeah"

"Not one, "Elesis looked back at Ara, "Not a single one"

* * *

**(After the fight_ Outside Residential Area 3)**

Residential area 3 was as silent as a ghost; if any glitters had survived the final attack, they were rallying the next wave of demons to come later.

The El Gang was covered in the blood of their enemies and the sweat of victory; however, this battle did not have a happy ending. Too many innocent civilians got caught in their attacks; if their lives weren't ended by the glitters, they, who swore to protect them, killed them because they showing off.

"Man, that was rough, "Chung huffed as he slumped to the ground

The Tactical Trooper was covered with cut and gashes, as were the others. Only a few people were standing up, yet they were also breathing heavily.

"Ch-Chung, are you alright, "Ara went over to help her friend, "Those wounds could get infected"

Taking out a health potion, she put it in the blonde's hand and started to wrap his wounds in gauze, but not before she put a special salve that she had gotten in Feita from Allegro. Unknown to her, Chung sent her a chilling glare that would send a shiver up your spine. He didn't want her to touch him, but he had no choice in the matter.

When she finished wrapping his wounds, she smiled, "Are you alright now, Chung"

"Yeah, "he said coldly causing Ara to stare at him in confusion

"What's wrong, "she asked him, "Is the guaze too tight?"

"Nothing concerning you, "he answered

"Chung, "the young woman frowned

"Why so chipper Ara, "Elesis's dark voice rang in

"Hmm, "Ara looked at the crimson avenger

"You're still standing, barely out of breath and we're tittering on the brink of exhaustion, "Elsword glared, "I mean, did you even fight at all"

"Of course I did, "she said, "Elsword, I helped you when those arc glitters almost ambushed you"

"Sure, "Aisha said sarcastically, "Just like you took out that horde of cockatrigle"

"I helped, "Ara shouted, "Why are you all acting like this"

"Because we work hard and you laze around, "Rena screamed back, "You sit back while we do all the fighting"

"Yeah, "Chung chimed in, "You don't fight, which makes you too weak to do anything but run errands for us"

As the five El Gang member crowded on the girl, she couldn't help but think 'Why?'

"I do fight, "Ara looked at all of them in the eye, "I fight as much as you all to complete my goal"

"Ha, your goal is to save your demon brother, who is stronger than you might I add, "Elesis cruelly teased, "He calls you a weakling; I can see why; even if he's a demon, I sympathize with him; no one wants a weakling; they're useless"

Chung nodded, "Yep, if you were from Hamel, the highest rank you could ever get would be maid, hell you probably wouldn't get that you're so weak"

"Chung, "Raven suddenly snapped, "That's enough; Ara fights just as much as the rest of us, just because she has more energy than you after a fight doesn't mean anything"

"It means everything, "Elesis fought back, "If she's just going to sit there, she needs to leave, along with that no good fox demon"

Ara froze at that, "I-I'm- I am-I'm need-needed-I help; I'm needed by somebo-body

"No, you're not, "Elsword stomped up to her, "You're nothing"

With that, Ara felt the sting of a harsh slap reach her sensitive skin. She hit the ground with a loud "thump", making dust fly everywhere. Ara laid there with wide eyes as she stared at her former comrade.

"Elsword, "Eve gasped

Ordering her drones to make sure that Ara was alright, Eve stared at Elsword with a look of disgust.

"You've changed Elsword, "she said bluntly, "the red haired knight I knew before has turned into a scumbag"

"I've changed, "he said with bared teeth, "That slut has done nothing but-

Elsword was silenced with a swift punch to the face, one even harder than he has used on Ara.

"What the fuck; what the hell Add, "the Magic Knight glowered at the Mastermind

"Shut it you idiot, "Add looked back just as fiercely, "You've done enough"

The lavender haired man kicked Elsword in the face, making him slide and ram into his sister's feet. Elesis glared at Add with a look of contempt, contemplating whether or not she should gut him.

"Like I said before, you all are acting stupid, but I never realized that it had gotten this bad; what happened to the cheery people who would always shout in happiness at the thought of battle, at the thought of helping another village, yet now you gang up on teammates and try to crush their will; you're all filth, "he snarled

Add looked out of the corner of his eye to see Raven helping Ara up and Eve try to get the girl to talk. The black haired Yama Raja said nothing, but she held her bruising cheek with tears showing in her honey colored eyes.

"I'm taking her back to the village, "was all the Veteran Commander said before picking Ara up bridal style and running off

"I'm going too, "Even said and flew off with Raven

Add nodded and started towards Velder, but he then heard a battle cry. He dodged to the side right in time to avoid Chung's attack.

"You talk about us, yet you treat that bitch like she's royalty, "he frowned, "You're words contradict your actions"

"And, "Add raised an eyebrow, "Even if they do, I'm still better than all of you combine; Ara isn't useless or weak; it's a shame that you've all failed to realize that"

"She's a weakling, "Elesis placed a hand on her hips, "That fox demon does most of the fighting"

"Yeah right, "Add growled, "Ara is strong enough to take all of you on at once"

"She nothing but the black sheep of the El Gang, "Chung growled

"Says the brat who used to follow her around like a lost little puppy; what happened to that crush, huh, "Add smirked, "Or have you let me beat me"

"Yeah right, if you like that whore, you can have her; I'm only worried about one thing, and that's the protection of Hamel, "Chung frowned, "Who needs her when I have my Destroyer"

"Tch, whatever, "Add grunted, "Come near any of us, and there'll be hell to pay"

* * *

**(In Velder)**

Raven set Ara down on a bench and looked at Eve.

"I'll find us a place to stay, "he said to her

He took a look at Ara to see that she had brought her knees up to her forehead and was sobbing to herself quietly.

"Affirmative, "the Code: Exotic said looking at the girl as well

As Raven left the women to their own devices, Eve sat down beside Ara. She did not try to recognize the girl's presence.

"You know that you aren't weak, "she said to the sobbing girl, "You shouldn't let them get to you"

"It's not that, "Ara said sudden startling Eve abit, "They're my friends; I trust them with my life and..."

"Friends do not hit one another, "Eve said thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure Eun would agree"

"Eun, "was all Ara said before she went silent again

Eve and Ara sat there for what seemed like hours, passing people has sent them looks of respect and worry as they went by. While the Nasod Queen didn't really know what to do in this type of situation, she understood that she couldn't leave it alone for good.

"The rest of them are fools; if any of them believe that you are weak, they need to go back to beginner's training, "Eve said bluntly

That got a reaction. Ara raised her head a little and gave Eve a sorrowful smile,

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

"I don't"

"Hmmm"

"The others are really strong and I can't even hold my own sometimes, "the blackette sighed

"You can't do everything alone; you must really on someone at some point, "Eve tried to reason

"I'm too weak to be of any help to anyone"

"Says who"

"Says Aren"

"That was Ran who said that, not your brother; you know that your brother loves you with all his heart"

"No, brother has always hated me; I know it; he wishes that I was more like him"

"Nani?!"

"Brother wants me to join him; I know he does, "Ara said with a sort of creepy smile

"Ara, "Eve looked at her cautiously

Ara cracked her neck to look at the girl, "Oh, sorry, I was rambling wasn't I, another problem that I have"

Eve narrowed her; that was something Ara wouldn't say.

"How is she, "Eve looked up to see Add walking towards them

"She will talk only a little, "Eve said, "But, she has started to ramble abit"

"Tch, those bastards, "Add growled

"*Sigh*, Ara, you need to get up, "he tried to say gentely

"Are you...my friends, "Ara asked

"Hmm, of course we are, "Are raised an eyebrow

"Do you mean it, "she asked

"Course; why would I lie, "he scowled

"It's just..., "she couldn't get the words out

Add and Eve stared at the crying, shivering girl before them. Just hours ago, she was a brave warrior fighting off hordes of glitter monsters, and now she was a crushed spirit. Did her friends really mean that much to her? They must if this is what's happening after a spat.

"I have no, "Ara sniffed, "my mother, my father, Aren, they all abandoned me for something greater"

"Foxy, listen up, if you believe those dumbasses for a seconds then you need to go start working with Glave, "Add stuffed his hands in his pockets

"I thought you liked Glave, "Eve questioned

"He's still a dick"

"I'm back, "the two of them turned to see Raven running toward them, "How's Ara"

"Getting better, I think, "Add smiled, "But she's still upset"

"I found us shelter for a week, "Raven said and held out a key, "It's on the other side of town though"

"That's okay, "Eve said, "We need the exercise"

"Ara, do I need to carry you again, "Raven asked the girl

"No, I can walk myself, "the Yama Raja stood and wiped her red eyes

"Alright"

Add stared at Ara with worry in his eyes, 'Is she really okay"

* * *

**Hey, how was that, sorry if the fight scene sucked, I really can't write one, BUT I TRIED, trying is good right? No!? Okay, I'll get back to writing. Comment and tell me if you liked it. UNTIL NEXT TIME ON _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**


	2. Training for Future, Running from Past

**Hey people, this is Yami back with anothing installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. Hope you enjoy this update, and SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO! XD**

* * *

**_"My darling sister, how much longer must you torture yourself? Your strength is shown through your eyes, your beautiful tainted eyes. Won't you stop, it pains me to see you this way. You should know better than to let humans crush your spirit, but no matter; they will disappear before the dawn arises. Wait for me, my darling sister."_**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

"Child.."

"..."

"Child, you must rest..."

"..."

"I will take control"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*Sigh* Very well then"

"...!"

'Eun, stop"

"You have to eat, you will soon collapse"

"I can take it"

"No; you must eat"

I hid in the bushes as Ara and Eun had an argument. If anyone who didn't know Ara happened to come by they might think her crazy, but I know the girl to well for that. I had later noticed that she was acting differently ever since the rest of the gang had said those horrible things to her. The day after she started to train from dawn to dust every day, even Add couldn't convince her to come inside and rest.

'It's gotten so bad that Eun's had to take over, "I thought, 'She is pushing herself over the edge'

I started to day-dream of the past, when the group was happy and it was just sunshine and rainbows in a never-ending cloud of darkness.

* * *

**(One Year Ago)**

"Ara, hey Ara, come get something to eat with me, "Elsword ran up to the Little Devil

"Sure, "Ara smiled happily

Elsword thought of Ara as a big sister; this was a few months before Elesis joined the group. He would always go to her for references on exorcism and what it was like having an older brother. Even after Elesis joined, he was always so nice to her. I wonder what happened? Was it the pressure from trying to save Elrois, or did he fall to the power of the Dark El? I don't know, Elsword is stupid, but not that stupid.

"So, was your brother a jerk to you before he became a demon, "Elsword asked with mutton in his mouth

"Manners Elsword, but no, Aren was always so kind to me; he would take me out to watch the stars and he would always make sure I was happy, "she said with a small smile

"Wow, he's really changed then, "Elsword said

"Yeah, I want to save him so badly, but..."

The red head swallowed and grinned at her, "Don't worry, we'll help you save him; count on it"

"Re-really, you guys don't have to..., "she couldn't finish

"I want to help, "Elsword bit into the meat again, "What are friends for"

"Thank you; I'll do my best so we can find Elesis"

Ah, Elesis, the Crimson Avenger, always struggling between life and death, trying to rid Elrois demons for good. In the beginning, she wanted nothing to do with the rest of us; she only paid attention to her little brother. But, in time, her and Rena met on level ground and began to chat. They started to share stories and thoughts; I wonder if any of them were about Ara. If they hated her, they never really showed it.

There was one day in particular I remember with vivid detail. Three days before we had cleared the Shrine of Dedication, and we were resting after the long fight.

"E-Eleis, um, can I ask you something, "Ara shyly asked Elesis

"What, "the red head asked

"Um, will you...train with me, "she asked

"Whatever, just don't bore me, "the crimson avenger pulled out her sword

"Okay, "Ara got into battle stance

"Shade Scratch, "Elesis slung at Ara

Jumping, the Little Devil balanced on a tree branch and began to hope around the circular field avoiding the girls attack.

"Stop running, "Elesis screamed angrily

"Who said I was, "Ara suddenly charged at her

Taken aback, Elesis was not prepared and was hit in the stomach with the blunt end of Ara's spear. She flew back a few meters before skidding to a halt.

"Nice hit, "she smirked, "but not good enough"

Running at her, Elesis made swift strikes at Ara's side, but the girl deflected as many as she could, getting only a few deep cuts on her body.

""Repel, "Ara chanted when she was back to bark with a tree

Trying to make another hit on her, Elesis's blade was reflected back at her. Taking her chance, Ara elbowed the red head in the stomach, causing her to lose her balance.

"Shit, "Elesis mumbled, "she's stronger than I thought"

As they both went tumbling to the ground, Ara used her spear to stand up with her hands, using her upper body strength to hold herself up. Doing a front-flip, Ara landed on Elesis, a few cracks formed in the earth.

"Damn foxy, how much do you weigh, "a voice interrupted the fight

Of course it was Add watching them in the trees; that sociopath always took a fancy for watching Ara and I.

"What the hell are you doing here Nasod freak, "Elesis growled

"Just trying to see what all the commotion was about, "he shrugged, "Allegro was getting worried that Feita might be under attack"

"Then tell him that it's fine; we were just sparring, "the girl muttered

"Sparring, looks like you were taking a beating, "he teased her

"Dammit, shut the fuck up, "she screamed

"Add, please stop teasing Elesis, "Ara called out to the boy

Add frowned sadly, "Sure foxy, whatever you say"

"Bastard, "Elesis mumbled under her breath

"Um, Add, do you want to spar with us, "Ara offered

"Naw, I'd rather watch you two, "he replied, "It's fun to watch you two jump around trying to kill each other"

"We're not trying to kill one another, right Elesis, "Ara looked at the girl

"Whatever, "Elesis looked away from her

"Assault Strike, "Elesis attacked Ara without warning

"Wah, "Ara was not prepared

The powerful strike sent Ara half way across the field, making her slam in to a boulder, breaking it into pieces.

"Now, that's how you hit, "She lowered her fist

Ara slowly stood up, wincing as she did so.

"Rakshasa Stance 3: Spear Prison, "Ara shouted

Elesis growled and tried to jump into the air to avoid the attack, but she was pin down to the ground by the mana spears.

"Shit, "she screamed

Running toward her, Ara thrusted her spear down, making the earth crack and flying to the air, taking Elesis with it. Aim her spear up, Ara shouted out another attack,

"Wolf Stance 4: Wolf Fang"

The earth binding Elesis, soon broke into pieces making her start to plummet to the ground.

"Add whistled, "Foxy is pissed"

"Hey Add, what's going on, "the lavender head turned to see the rest of us running up to him

"Foxy and your sister are sparring, "he said, "Your sis pissed foxy off"

"Huh, "Elsword looked out into the fight, "Is she alright"

"Yeah, I think so, "he said turning back to the battle

"Ara's not playing around, "I said

"She's still using her old moves, "Rena muttered, "Hasn't she thought of anything else"

I stared at her for a second; that was probably the only time Rena probably ever showed any resentment towards Ara.

"Please, Elesis started it; she attacked Ara with no warning; I mean sheesh, "Add said

"Whatever, "Rena replied

For the rest of the fight, the six of us watched the two fight like they were really on the battle field. By nighttime, they were both laid out on the ground, barely breathing. Rena had taken it upon herself to heal Elesis major injuries first while Add and Chung took Ara to Allegro to see if he could help. The two were bedridden for a couple of days, but they were up and ready to go afterwards.

It was mind boggling really, everyone seemed to be great friends. Why would they all of a sudden turn against one of the kindest people in Elrois. Was it because she's advanced farther than them in such a short time, but really such a clutz? I don't know, but I will always be her friend; she done so much for me. Helped me with my emotions for example; she made me realize how I feel for a certain someone.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

"You there, in the bushes, come out, "Eun ordered me, "I know you're there"

I stood up; Remy and Moby made sure that I wasn't covered in any dirt or leaves. Walking up to Eun, I started a conversation.

"How is Ara, "I asked

"She's is in desperate need for rest, "she said, "I am talking her body for a while"

"Ara, "I looked into her eyes, "Please stop doing this to yourself; you're worrying us"

"She will not speak, "Eun said quietly

"I nodded, "I understand"

With that, Eun and I made our way back to our home. Along the way we had tried to get Ara to speak up, but she was as silent as a mouse; it was hard to believe that she was there at all.

"How was Ar-never mind, "Add said and as we came in the door

"She will not talk; I will be in control until her body is fully nurished, "Eun replied to him

"Alright; tch, those idiots have really done it, "he scowled

"I will be in the kitchen, "Eun said and left the room

"What are we going to do, "I asked him

"What can we do, "he sighed, "we can only support her and make sure she doesn't go off the deep end"

"I'm not talking about Ara; I'm talking about the others, "I said

"Oh, them, I'm gonna punch Elsword in the face again, "he said bluntly

"Elesis will kill you, "I replied

"She can try, "he smiled

I sat down beside the Nasod scientist. As awkward as it may have seemed, our feelings towards one another didn't matter in this situation. We only cared about Ara at the moment, so the lunatic's fetish for Nasods was out of the picture.

"Why do they all of a sudden hate Ara, "I asked

"I don't know; why do a lot of things happen, "he asked

"It could be because she's stronger than all of them and they're just jealous, "I theorized

"Maybe, but we'll never know unless we ask, which is gonna be a bitch, "he groaned

I heard a clatter from the kitchen, "Eun is eating all the food"

"Dammit!, "he suddenly jumped up, "Eun, I know she's starving, but we have to eat too"

"Get take out, "was the only reply before the clattering continued

"Shit, 'Add moaned before he ran inside the kitchen, "Don't eat everything!"

I shook my head towards them and waved off Remy to go make me tea.

"Eun's eating out the kitchen, "Raven asked me as he came from his room

"Yes, "I said silently

Sitting beside me, Raven didn't notice the raging blush on my cheeks; if he did, he didn't show it. He wasn't wearing a shirt, making my face feel hotter than it already was.

"How are you, "I asked when Remy came back with my drink

"Add and I are going to talk to the rest of the gang today, if we can even be called a gang anymore, "he said

"They are going to be hostile, "I said as I took a sip

"We know, but what else can we do, "he sighed, "I mean, we're not going to beg them to apologize, but we at least want a reason"

"Understandable, "I replied

"Are you going to watch over Ara while we're gone, "he looked me in the eyes

"Yes, "I said, "Eun will most likely help"

"Dammit, don't eat that, "a scream was heard from the kitchen

"Eun must really be hungry, "he mumbled, "I forgot that if Ara doesn't eat, she starves too"

"Add will be angry if she eats everything, "I said

"Too bad for him, "Raven smiled, "When Eun eats, no one can stop her"

"True, "I smiled

We flinched as we heard a giant crash come from the kitchen. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Remy and Moby were shaking slightly; were they afraid of what was going on?

"Eun!, "we heard Add scream

"I don't want to know, "was all Raven said and I nodded in agreement

"Me either, "I replied

A few minutes later, Add walked back into the room with his normally tighty hair in a tossled mess, his clothes slightly ripped, and a scratch on his cheek.

"I hate Eun, "he said and sat down beside me

"What happened, "Raven raised an eyebrow, "You looked like a caravan ran over you"

"I tried to stop Eun from eating all the food and she pounced on me, "he muttered, "Honestly, I don't know how Ara deals with her"

* * *

**(In the Kitchen _ A few Seconds/minutes ago)**

**(Ara POV)**

"Eun, get off of him, "I screamed at her

"He interrupted me, "the fox demon said

"Please let him go, "I pleaded with her

I saw Remy through my eyes making tea in the corner of the room. She was shaking feriously like she was going to break apart.

"Make him stop trying to take my food, "Eun said ignoring the drone

"Okay, okay, just please let him go, "I said

"Add, p-please leave Eun alone; she's just hungry' it's my fault she's like this, "I said through Eun's visage

"Ara, I- *sigh* fine, "he said, "But only cause you asked nicely"

"Th-th-thank you, "I said

Eun took full control again and stepped away from Add, still glaring at him.

"Never interrupt a lady while she's eating, "she scowled

"Whatever, "Add said and left the room

"Eun, "I said to her, "why did you do that"

"He deserved it, "she said

"No, Add is nice; he doesn't deserve to have you claw him, "I shouted in my mind

"Your feelings for that human greatly amuse me, "she said, "but at the moment, I do not care"

I blushed and tried to change the subject, "When will you let me have control again"

"Most likely not for a long time, "she said

"What, why, "I questioned

"You are not in the right state of mind; I will still train with your body, but I will not put you to the state of exhaustion, "she said thoughtfully

"I told you that I was fine, "I mumbled

"You are not fine; if this keeps up, you will go comatose, "she said angrily

"But-"

"No buts; if anyone of your family saw you like this, they would be disappointed in you, "she said enraged

I grew deathly quiet after that. Eun was right; my family was very prideful, and if anyone saw me like this they would most likely disown me.

"I-I understand, "I said to her

"I'm sorry, but you have people who care for you; if you were to die then...;there is someone in this group who cannot live to see you in pain; they are hurting, "she said

"What do you mean, "I asked

"You both have feeling for each other, and you openly show it, "she said, "I'm still wondering how either of you haven't confessed your feelings"  
"Wait,….do you mean-

"Ignore me, "Eun said quickly, "I was just talking to myself; mmm is that clam chowder"

"Eun, don't try to change the subject, "I interrogated her

"It was nothing;...I'm still hungry"

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

I was sitting on the couch eating fish when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming, "I said

Walking over to the door, I yanked it open, "Hello-"

"Let us in, shrimp, "Add said to me

"Why should I, "I glared at him

"We need to talk to you all, "Raven answered

Within minutes, we were all centered around the coffee table in the living room. We were all glaring at one another, making our dislike for each of us known.

"What do you guys want, finally got tired of that weakling, "Elesis taunted

"Please, she's far stronger than you could ever be; we want an explanation, "Add said, "We want an explanation"

"For?"

"Why, all of a sudden do you guys hate Ara; she's done nothing to you guys, "Raven crossed his arms

"She's useless and weak, enough said, "Rena answered

"Liar, "Add rolled his eyes, "If she's weak, then my name's tom"

"What other kind of explanation could you possibly need, "Chung asked

"Chung, you had a fucking crush on Ara not too long ago, "Add basically hissed

"And, crushes fade, "he shrugged

"So, you don't go from a crush to hating someone; that kind of stuff just doesn't happen, "Add countered

"Elsword, just months ago, Ara was like a big sister to you, "Raven looked at me

"I'm his only sister, "sis glared at him, "She's nothing to him"

"Please, spar me the insults, "Raven said to her

"Shut it, Raven, "I shouted at him, "Can you guys just leave"

"We're not leaving without an explanation, Elsword, "Raven muttered

"Leave, "Aisha ordered

"She's going to end up killing herself; do you guys want that, "Add hissed

We all froze at that. I mean, sure we hated her, but we didn't want her to die.

"What do you mean, "I asked

"She's been training, pushing her body to its limits; it's gotten so bad that Eun had to take control, "Raven scowled at me

"And, "sis said cruelly, "I mean, she's finally making herself useful"

"Elesis, "Aisha gasped, "That's taking things a little far"

"So, Crimson Avenger, "Add looked at her, "Since you seem to hate foxy the most, tell us why you all hate her"

"Okay, "sis said, "We hate her because she has no goal, she's has all that strength and power in the palms of her hands and she's wasting it on her brother, a person who wants nothing to do with her. She's wasting her life away for nothing. I mean, any of us are better off with her powers than she is. She's so clumsy, so shy, you can hardly believe that she's an actual warrior. She has no dream that she would die for; her brother is her dream, her life; she has no life of her own; she lives for her brother"

"And, "Add snapped, "Everyone's different; you have no reason to judge her"

"She has no family left; we are her family; she trusted us, "Raven chimed in

"She has family; they just want nothing to do with her, "Aisha said, "Her brother is still alive"

"He tried to kill her, yet she's still trying to save him; it's because she doesn't want to be alone, "Raven continued, "You all betrayed her, she can't trust anyone right now"

"I know that you all still like her; are you just jealous, jealous that her goal is different than yours, that her life doesn't have to be in immediate peril when she steps out into the world, "Raven asked us

"Maybe, "I admitted, "Ara is..."

"Dying, "Add finished, "and we're leaving"

"Hmm, after that, "Aisha shouted

"Think, think about how you made her feel, "Add said

"I'll always hate her, no matter what, "Elesis said

"Me too, "Aisha agreed

"Always, "Rena said

Chung and I stayed quiet; thoughts were racing through our heads a mile a minute.

'What's this feeling in my chest, 'I thought, 'It feels like I'm burning up'

Why, did I all of a sudden feel in the wrong? Ara, was a useless being who didn't deserve to live,….right?

"Just think about it; I hope you change your minds, "they left us in utter silence.

"Guh, "Aisha whimpered and hugged herself

"What's wrong, "I asked and cough in slight pain

"I feel so weird, like slugs are crawling all over me, "she whispered, "Please tell I'm not the only one feeling this"

"No…no you're not, "we all looked at Chung, "I feel so blind, I can see silouettes of our weapons and a black road"

"Els, are you alright, "sis walked over to me, "You look like you need to lie down"

"I'm fine, "I waved her off, "Just a little hot"

"What's wrong with you guys, "sis look frightened, "I'm going to get Grail"

"Please, hurry, "Rena fell to her knees, "All these voices; what are they even….."

"Dammit, guys stay with me know, shit; this is all that bloody Haan's fault"

* * *

**Well, that's the second chapter. Man it's hard to write the El Gang like this, I mean Elsword and the others being so horrible, I'm surprised I could write this! Don't worry, I don't think they're going to stay like that, per the author (which is me). Anyway, comment and tell me how it was, favorite and follow if you want too. UNTIL NEXT TIME ON _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes you Stronger_**

**P.S. I'm going to try (try) to have a chapter out every 1-2 weeks. But since I'm studying for my final exams, 9th grade crunch time, I can't promise you guys anything. But, in the summer I'll have all the time in world, literally. So, let's hope these last months go by quickly. XD**


	3. Teaser and Author's Note (Apology)

(Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated yet. My internet has been acting strange, so I haven't been able to update my chapter. I mean, I'm surprised that I'm actually getting to type this. But, anyway, the next chapter should be out soon, maybe sometime next week, I can't be sure since I have to re-test two quizzes that I made a bad grade on. I really have to get my average up again, but I'll try to update. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs XD )

**Teaser Time!**

"A-add, "Ara moaned as Add ran his tongue against her pale neck

"Shh, "he whispered, "The others will hear"

"Ahhh, "she said as he sucked her neck

Pushing her on the bed, Add started to undress Ara. First came her top, then her bra.

"Amazing, "Add grinned at Ara's breasts

"Perv, "Ara covered her "assests" with her arms

"Heh, don't hide from me, "he took her arms away, "I was just admiring this piece of art"

"Don't...don't say it like that, "she blushed

Smirking, Add dragged his tongue down Ara's body, leaving kisses in places as well. Reaching down, he slipped off her skirt and underwear.

"A-ahh, "Ara's face flushed

"What's this, you're soaking wet, "Add ran his finger over Ara's slit

"St-stop, "she moaned at him

Letting out a small laugh, Add started to remove his clothes. Soon, he and Ara were both naked.

"Oh my..., "Ara looked at him

"See something you like, "he smirked at her

"Pervert, "she glared at him

Getting on top of her, Add kissed Ara forcefully on the lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. Soon, Add let up, and let Ara have her way.

"Someone's a bit feisty, "he smiled, "Are you ready"

"Yes...please"

(And that was that, oh Add's a dirty dog isn't he. Expect that in one of the later chapters. Well, I got to get back to trying to get the website where I update my stories to come up. Also, there is a poll open on my profile that you should see. Ja'ne! )

P.S. I have just created a community for people who like all of Ara'a and Add's class changes getting together, fighting, etc. If you want to be one of my staff, PM me and I'll add you as soon as I can. If you want to add a story, just do it, I'll be excited if/when you do. (Sorry if you have already read this chapter hours earlier, this was last minute.)


	4. Strength Vs Friendship

**_Hey guys! Sorry that this took so long to come out, this one was especially hard to write, and my internet was acting like a *****. I didn't want it to be too short, nor too long, but I did as best as I could. So, YES, there is only 28 more SCHOOL DAYS left before SUMMER (Well it is while I'm typing this). I'll have all the time in the world, so maybe my updates will be frequent, I hope so cause I got nothing planned. Anyway, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**(Eun POV)**

I licked my lips as I finished devouring everything in the kitchen. There were plates everywhere with stains covering them.

"Eun, "I looked up to see the Nasod Queen staring at me, "This place is a mess"

"Sorry, "I grinned, "I couldn't help it; this place's food is just too delicious"

"Eun, "Ara shouted at me in our head, "I told you not to eat everything"

"I never said I would comply, "I pouted

"Is _all_ of the food gone, "Eve raised an eyebrow at me

"Probably, "I shrugged, "I wasn't planning on leaving anything;...I'm going to go rest"

Walking past her, I made my way to Ara's bedroom to take a well deserved break. Even though I was in control at the moment, her body was still on the verge of collapsing. If I didn't rest soon, I would be a living corpse on the floor.

Opening the door, I walked over to the plain white bed and laid down; It was surprisingly soft. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Was that…..wind…..and crickets?

'Where am I, 'I thought and opened my eyes

I was on a hill; the full moon was out. Fireflies dancing to silent music as I surveyed my surroundings.

"This can be…Fahrmann,….can it, "I whispered, "This is before the demon raid"

"Big brother, "a small voiced screamed out, "Wait for me"

I quickly turned to see who was it was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Those shining honey colored eyes, long black hair, and innocent smile. How could this be?

"Ara, "I shouted out and ran to the child, "Ara"

"Big brother, "she shouted out again, "Where are you"

I was going to hug her, but she fazed right through me.

"W-what, "I said astonished, "How did she…."

It was then that I realized that Ara wasn't her normal age. She looked to be about twelve years old. I also saw that I wasn't alone.

"I'm over here, little Ara, "I looked to my right to see a boy stand and looking up at the stars

"Big brother, "Ara exclaimed and latched onto the boy's pants, "You left me"

"Sorry, "the boy smiled and patted her head, "I was just excited; it not every night you get to see the full moon and stars out"

"Mhmm, cause the clouds started to bloke it, "Ara smiled

This boy, this was Ara's brother. He looked younger, maybe a teenager?

"Ara, you know that you don't have to do martial arts if you don't want to, "Aren looked at Ara sadly

"I know, "said with a grin, "But I want to be big and strong like brother"

Aren frowned and hugged his sister, "But, you're too cute and adorable to fight"

"Nuh uh, "Ara quickly shook her head, "I'm gonna learn how to fight, and you can't stop me"

Aren chuckled, "Very well then, but be careful"

"I will, "Ara held out her pinky, "I promise"

Aren took his sister's smaller pinky with his own. His smile was full of love and adoration.

"Her brother was so caring, "I mumbled

Suddenly, the air felt so cold, and it started to get hard to breath.

"W-wh-what, "I coughed, "W-what's…..g-going….."

I blacked out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"!"

_"I'm taking back control; this is my body"_

* * *

**(A Few Hours Later)**

**(Add POV)**

"What the fuck happened here, "I shouted as I walked into the house

"Eun ate all the food, "was all Eve said as she was sitting down reading on the couch

"Seriously, "my eye twitched, "Why that..."

"Add, "Raven interrupted me, "We can't really blame her; I mean, Ara did starve herself"

"Yeah, when I get my hands on her-"

"You're going to propose, "Eve _joked_

I glared at her with a blush on my face, "Shut up"

"We both know you love her, "she said

"Wh-what...what are you talking about, "I blushed, "I don't like her like that; she's just a friend"

"Heh, "Raven laughed at me, "We'll believe that when you stop blushing"

"Bastard, "I growled at him, "I wouldn't do that"

"Suuurrre, "he grinned

"Fucking ass-whole; you're getting the groceries, "I snapped and walked out of the room

'Damn idiots, thinking I have feeling for her, 'I grumbled inwardly

Stomping my way through the apartment, I tried to make my way to my room. However, I was stopped dead in the hall by some soft snoring.

I turned slightly to the door next to me with a curious glance. Was Ara Haan...snoring? Now, that I had to see.

Peeking inside the door, I saw Ara curled up on her bed. She look like a kitten.

"Wha-what, "was all I could say

She was still wearing her normal clothes, but they were slightly falling off of her slowly thinning frame. Her top was falling lower than what it normally did and I saw-

'Oh my..., 'my face flushed

"Gah, "I screamed loudly not realizing what I was doing

'Shit, "I mumbled and covered my mouth

I looked back down at Ara and saw that she was still fast asleep. She was blushing, her mouth slightly open, and snoring gone silent.

"A-ara, "I called out, trying to see if she'd reply

She didn't say a thing. I sighed in relief; she was still asleep.

"That was close, "I mumbled to myself

"Ahhh, "she suddenly moaned out making me flinch

"What in the hell, "I blushed harder

"Crazy woman, "I stared at her

Walking to the door, I spared her one last glance before walking out of the room to go to my own.

* * *

I opened my eyes as soon as the door closed. Sitting up, I cupped my face as my face felt hot from blushing.

"That was close; glad he didn't know I was awake; kukukukukukukuku"

* * *

**(A couple of weeks later)**

"Raven, will you come train with me, "Ara asked the blackette, "I want to see how far I've progressed"

"Uhh sure, "he said, "I have nothing else to do"

After Ara nearly killed herself, Eve, Eun, Raven, and Add made a set of rules for her.

She felt that they were kind of ridiculous, but she knew that they cared for her, so she complied with them. They were;

1\. She could only train with one of them

2\. She couldn't push herself over the edge

3\. If she ever felt down, come talk to one of them (specifically Add since he knew that it was like to be alone)

While she had gotten a tad bit better over the last couple of weeks, the others could still see that she was down over what the others had said about her. Her usually happy-go-lucky self wasn't there.

"Ready, "Ara asked when they got to the training grounds

"Yes, "Raven smiled, "I hope your training has paid off"

"It has...Rakshasa Stance 4: Soul Escape"!

Raven quickly dodged to the side, jumping into the air and flying at the Yama Raja. Ara met his sword with her spear and a series of spark danced in between them.

"Napalm Grenade, "Raven suddenly shouted

Gasping, Ara flew back against a tree to avoid the bombs. When they exploded, she used the smoke as cover to charge Raven.

"Suppression Energy, "Ara screamed above him

"Deadly Raid, "Raven countered

Ara's vortex quickly sucked in the attack and decended towards Raven. The black haired male had no choice, but to retreat into the woods until the vortex disappeared.

"Raaavvveeeen, "Ara called in a sing-song voice, "Where are you"

Said man sat huffing behind a tree, not that he was tired, no not at all, but he was scared. To think that Ara would use such a move on her friend was surprising. That vortex would no doubt suck him in and crush him to death. Ara was in no way pulling her punches.

'I can't hold back, 'he thought to himself, 'If I do, there's no doubt she'll kill me, even if we're just training'

He didn't like this fact; Ara was in no condition to be doing this. She was pushing herself too hard again.

"Fooouuunddddd yooouuuu, "a voice said

'Shit, 'he cursed inwardly

"Rakshasa Stance 2: Energy Burst, "Ara smirked

**(After the training session)**

Raven and Ara started to make dinner plans for the night while they walked home. Both were sweating furiously, like they had battle two sqaudrons of glitter illusionist and spearmen.

"So, what do you want to eat tonight, "Raven asked Ara

"Um, how about trout, fried vegetables, aaaaannnnd, hmm, "Ara pondered

"What about rice, "Raven smiled, "Nothing to extravagant"

"You just don't want to have to spend all of that money on something expensive, "she giggled at him

"Uhh, no that's not..."Raven blushed at her

"Sure it's not, "she laughed

With that, the two made their way back to their apartment. On the way, they made jokes and pushed one another around. They looked like a brother and sister walking home after a long day.

Ara had a wide smile on her face as bright as the sun. Her old personality looked as if it was coming back. However, Raven had a small inkling in his mind that she was faking it. He would have to talk to the others when they got home.

"Neh, Ara have you ever felt something for someone, "Raven asked out of the blue

"Umm, yeah, "she blushed as bright as a tomato

"Who, "he asked

"N-no-no one in particular; he's not a main character, "she lied

"A main what, "Raven raised an eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing, just forget what I said, 'she laughed awkwardly

"Ooookay?, "he replied

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

"I can't believe her; that bitch tried to kill him, "I nearly shouted in rage

"I told you, didn't I; demons hate human, no doubt Eun's pushing her, "Elesis said

"That weakling bitch, just because someone stronger than you doesn't….gah, "I gasped

"Rena, are you okay, "Elesis placed a hand on my back, "What's wrong"

"It's those voices again, "I whimpered, "Waaaah, my head; what do you want"

"They feel so ominous, "I grunted, "I only feel this way, when I talk about Raven or Ara"

"That's not good, "Elesis frowned, "Let's go talk to Grail again, maybe he knows a thing or two"

"I don't understand, "I looked at her, "They've never been this full force before"

"Full force, "she mumbled, "What do you mean"

"I've heard before we left Feita, but they were so quiet; I thought it was just stress, "I hugged myself, "But now, it feels like a choir is screaming at me"

"What are they saying, "she asked

"Raven this, Raven that, "I cried, "Raven, I really love Raven, but he probably hates me now"

"Shit, come on, let's get you to Grail now, "Elesis grabbed my arm and whisked me away

* * *

**(Eve POV)**

"What is this, "I asked as I poked at my food

"It's trout, fried tomatoes, squash, eggplant, and rice, "Raven smiled at me

I poked at the trout with my fork; it's dead lifeless eyes looked right back at me. I took my fork and stabbed it.

"Uhh, Eve, what are you doing, "Ara asked me

"Nothing, "I glared at the fish

"That poor dead fish, "Add grinned at me

"At least it shared it feelings before it died, "I looked at him

He flushed pink before looking back down at his meal. I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face.

"Hahaha, "Ara let out a laugh

Add was smiling at her with a bashful look on his face. He couldn't stop staring at her…..like always.

"Shut up, "Add cracked his neck to look at me, "You don't know anything"

"Okay, "was all I said

While emotions weren't my forte, I still had the ability have fun. I had to admit that it was fun to tease them.

"Eve, I think you hurt the fish, "Raven smiled at me

I could feel another blush coming on. Damn that man for making me feel like this.

"Eve, are you alright, "he asked me

"Y-yes, "I stuttered, "I'm...I'm just hungry"

"I think we all are, "he said, "It's been a long day"

Nodding, I started to dig into my meal, the other following suit. All in all, it was pretty good, as was all of Raven's cooking.

Dinner was full of laughs, jokes, and stories of the past. I was surprised that Ara could actually hold up a conversation like that with her brother going demon and all. She was astonishingly calm and collective the whole time, no sudden spouts of depression.

"Eve, will you train with me tomorrow, "she asked me

"Sure, "I mumbled as I ate

"Thank you, " she smiled at me, "I really appreciate it"

I gave her a small smile in return. While I thought that she shouldn't be pushing herself so hard, it was her decision. I really had no say in it.

"You train too much, "Add said to her

She puffed out her cheeks, "No I don't"

"Yes you do, "he countered, "You train everyday"

"Stalker, "she said in fake horror, "He's stalking me"

"He always is, "I could hear Raven say under his breath

"What was that, "Add shouted at him, "I dare you to say it again"

"I did nothing, "Raven held up his hands, "I was just commenting on how this was the first dinner that wasn't full of one of us trying to kill the other"

"Yeah, right, "he grumbled, "Son of a bitch"

"Eun agrees, "Ara chimed in, "she said that it's been awhile since we had a peaceful dinner"

"Tell Eun to shove it, "Add said, "She ate everything in the kitchen; Velder's food isn't cheap you know"

"She was hungry, "Ara blushed, "Don't blame her"

"She eat every single piece of food in there, even my piece of cake, "he said

"It was just chocolate cake, "I said

"Exactly, "he looked at me, "It was _my_ chocolate cake"

"Add, it was just chocolate"

"It was my chocolate"!

* * *

**(The next day)**

**(Ara POV)**

''Energy Void, "I shouted

Eve jumped out of the way of my attack and landed on her tips toes.

"Ara...are you trying to hurt me, "she smiled

My eye twitched, "Corny as ever, Eve"

Grinning, I charged at her with full intention of damaging her drones. While Moby and Remy weren't anything to joke about, Eve was still fairly strong without them. 3 vs. 2 is a total disadvantage.

"Mega Electron Ball, "she shouted towards me

Jumping at the last second, the bottom of my clothing got since by the laser. Continuing towards her, I made precise thrusts with my spear at the drones.

"Nothing personal, "I smirked as I managed to nick Moby on his side

"Graceful Step, "Eve chanted

I jumped, managed to dodge the attack, and kick Eve in the abdomen.

"Guh, "she gritted her teeth, "Lucky shot"

"Mmhm, Rakshasa Stance 2: Energy Burst, "I attacked them again

With a full on attack, I blew Eve away and made her slam into a tree on the other side of the training field. She landed on her feet with a grunt and slowly started up her next attack.

"Mana Conversion, "she said through hard breaths

"Hell Gate, "I shouted

The energy ball were targeted on Eve, yet she was too fast to be hit by all of them. A few managed to clip her sides, but she was fine for the most part.

Moby and Remy weren't that lucky.

They were hit with a brutal punch of energy; they managed to cushion their fall before becoming motionless on the ground. I knew that they were still alive, it was more than likely that they were resting.

'That was cruel, 'Eun said to me

'3 vs. 2 is cruel, 'I replied

'Still, 'she said, 'They are your friends'

'We're just training, 'I growled, ''It's not like I was actually trying to kill them'

'That's a bit dark, 'Eun said

'Quiet, "I told her

"Ara, about a few weeks ago, did you take back-"

"Quiet, "I screamed

Eve and I continued our fight. We were almost close to enough in power to match one another, yet, she trumped me in the fact that her abilities were easier to control.

"Hell Blast, "I shouted

"Explosion Impact, "Eve countered

Our attacks collided with one another at an alarming rate. The area in between us became a firework show of colors. The heat that radiated from it could be felt for miles; it felt as if we were standing on the sun.

"Ara, "I could hear Eve shout, "We have to get out of here"

"Agreed, "I shouted back

We both jumped away as the collision exploded into many energy balls. We were thrown forward by the pressure and slammed on to the ground.

"Gah, I said as dirt filled my mouth, "What was that...Eve"

"I'm here, "I heard her say, "And I have no idea"

"Well, what do we call this, "I asked her, "This fight I mean"

"I think this I is what they call tie, "she said

"A tie, "I pouted, "That's so unfair; there has to be a winner'

'Not exactly, "Eun interrupted me, 'You both can either win or lose, 'she said

"Does that work in real battles, "I asked

''...No, "she said, "That will never happen"

"Thought so, "I said with a smile, "Let's go back to the house and rest, Eve"

"Affirmative"

"...''

''...''

''...''

''..''

'Tch, still not strong enough'

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

"Aisha, "I looked up from my book to see Elesis and a worse for wear Rena running up to me

"What, "I grumped as I still felt dirty and slimy

"I think we found out why you guys feel like this, "Elesis

"What, "I asked desperately

"Grail said that the darkness that surrounds us may have mixed with the hate that we feel towards Ara and that's what's making us feel so crazy, "Rena huffed and clutched her head, "Raven"

I frowned, "Yeah, but when I feel dirty like this, I feel as if what we did to Ara was wrong"

"How, that bitch is useless, "Elesis growled, "And if she's the cause of all of this, we have to get rid of her"

"You have a point, but Add, Eve, and Raven will no doubt try to save her, "I pointed out

"That's why you guys will wait in the background and help out if they do come around, "Rena smiled, "While you guys distract them, we can be rid of her for good"

"Yeah, the plan sounds great, but what if she wasn't the cause, "I asked

"Then we wouldn't have rid fo the world of a useless person, everyone wins in the end, "Elesis smirked, "So are you in or not"

"I'm in, "I smiled, "But you will have to convince the others"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time, "Elesis waved me off

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Were not going to fight her right away"

"No, "Elesis shook her head, "Were going to wait, the more we wait, the less stronger she'll become"

"Are you sure that she won't be stronger than you, "I mumbled

"We're definitely sure, "Rena grunted, "By the time we're done with her, everyone will have forgotten Ara Haan"

* * *

**_And that's a wrap on that chapter. I'm sorry if this one was shorter than the others, it was really hard to write (Didn't want to add any unneeded detail, there probably is some anyway), not to mention that my internet was acting up. But, hopefully the next one should be longer, but I don't know when it's going to be out. (If time permits, I might add onto this chapter later.)_**

**_May 27, 2015: My last day of school baby. I'm so happy; relaxing, typing, updating, sleeping, ah I can see it already. (There is now 18 SCHOOL DAYS left before school ends.)_**

**_(Anyway, hope you guys liked this installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger, check out the poll on my profile and choose the two answers that you like most, and have a good day to all of you who read this. Ja'ne! XD.)_**


	5. Darkening of the Yama Raja

**Oh my goodness, I just looked at how long it's been since I updated and felt ashamed of myself. How dare I make you guys wait this long for an update! Well, hope you guys enjoy this as a plea for forgiveness. See you in the outro *Sulks in corner about how long I've taken to write this***

**(Just a heads up OOC attacks will be used) (They will be underlined) *Smirks* "Oh what have I done"**

* * *

**(4 Months Later)  
(Ara POV)**

"Energy Void, "I shouted as I attacked my opponent

The thick tree splintered into tiny pieces of wood against my attack. The only thing left was the jagged remains of the stump.

'Tch, 'I grumbled I my head, 'Not enough'

'Dark Wind Breaker, "I chanted

The stump found itself on the other side of the training field. It was split clean in half.

'Tch, one more time, 'I mumbled inwardly

'Ara, 'Eun shouted, 'That's enough; you've been training for hours'

'I'm fine, 'I told her, 'Besides everyone else in out, not like they're going to stop me'

'I'll stop you, 'she growled, 'I'm taking over again'

'Try it, 'I sneered

'Very well, 'she sighed

'…'

'…'

…!'

'A-ara,…..what are you…..doing'

'…..'

'…Ara…..stop; don't do this; I don't want to be locked up again'!

'…..'

'A-ara,….Ara….stop'

'Goodbye Eun'

'Ara'!

I wouldn't let her take over. This was my body; only I was supposed to have control over it; she had no rein over me. Who did she think she was, _my mother_?

'Ara please, 'she said, 'Don't do this'

'I have to get stronger, 'I mumbled, 'I'm not strong enough, no yet at least'

'You're killing yourself, 'she shrieked, 'There won't be a yet if you continue like this'

'Don't contradict me, 'I ordered her

'Ara, what has gotten into you, 'she said surprised, 'This…..this isn't like you at all'

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, "A familiar voice behind me said

"Elesis, "I turned to look at her, "What do you want"

"Touchy, "the Crimson Avenger held a hand to her heart, "How rude of you"

I noticed how tight she was holding onto her sword. She wanted to fight me? Well, a moving target was better than a tree.

"Why are you here, "I asked her again, "Do I need to beat the answer out of you"

"My, my, my, she's finally gotten a back bone, "Elesis sighed with a sinister smirk, "About time"

"Listen you hedgehog haired wench, "I snarled, "Leave before I decide to decapitate you"

'Ara, 'Eun said to me, 'What the hell are you doing'

"You want to hurt me, "Elesis laughed, "What's a weakling like you gonna do"

Weak….Did she just call me….weak? How dare she? How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?

"Hell Gate, "I shouted in rage

"Oh my-, "she jumped into the air trying to dodge my attack, "Is the baby going to cry"

Shouting in annoyance, I used my mana to fly me into the air up to her.

"H-how, "she exclaimed

Drawing my fist back, I punched her in the face making her fall even faster to the ground, denting it.

"Oh my, is the baby going to cry; need me to go get Elsword, "I taunted her

"Bitch, "she mumbled, "I'm going to gut you, and turn that hideous face into ground beef"

"Stigma Shot"

Dropping to the ground, I narrowly missed the arrows Rena shot at me.

"You too Rena, "I glared at her

"Shut up, "she glared at me, "Just die already you worthless bitch"

"I have no intention of dying, "I said to her, "But you can"

"So weak, "Elesis muttered, "Such a waste of space"

"Shut up, "I screamed at her

"What you gonna cry; Eve and Add aren't here to help you, "Rena smirked

"Like Raven would see your actions any different, "I countered

"Shut the hell up, "Rena bellowed, "Leave him out of this"

"Is that why you're here, "I asked her, "Trying to get back in his good graces; I doubt this will do that"

"Be quiet, "she shouted, "Arc shot"

Leaning to the right, I easily avoided the arrows. Her anger was making her miss. Fatal mistake.

"Dark Wind Breaker, "I charged at her

"Stay still, "she seethed as she continuously shot arrows at me

Stabbing her in the shoulder, I did a front flip and slammed her on the ground. She tried to trip me up, but I hastily jumped and landed on her breasts.

"That hurt, "I smirked at her

"You bitch, "she gasped in pain, "I'll turn you into a pincushion"

Ripping my spear out of her, I aim the tip right at her heart.

"Want me to kill you now, "I smirked and jumped again landing on my personal woopie cushion, "Or do you need more convicing"

"Shade scratch, "Elesis shriek

Her moves were getting easy to read. This fight would be over soon.

"Just die, why won't you die, "she shouted, "Just hurry up and die"

"I won't die by the likes of you, "I swore

"Die, hurry up and die, die, die, die, "Elesis was in hysterics

She kept swigging at me, and I kept dodging. Rena had gotten off of the ground and was aiding her in the background.

"Why, "was all I asked her

"Die, "she sniffed, "Die, die, die"

"You hate me, "I frowned, "Why"

"Die you waste of space, "she gritted her teeth, "Blood cutter"

"Universal Vortex, "I chanted

Immediately, four mini vortexes formed in front of me, absorbing the attack.

"Universal Blood Cutter, "I shouted  
"How, "Elesis shouted when I shot her own attack back at her except with three more

Universal Vortex, not only does it absorb the attack, it could convert it into energy and repel the move onto the opponent. While the regular vortex(Suppresion Energy) disappeared after a certain amount of time, I could control Universal Vortex for as long as I wanted since I wasn't losing Mana.

Elesis managed to dodge the blood cutter, but it cost her part of her leg. She was bleeding heavily, losing blood that would've aided her in the long run.

"Arc Shot, "Rena shouted

Vortexes still in front of me, I absorbed that attack too.

"Universal Arc Shot, "I smirked

Sixteen arrows found themselves inside Rena. She wasn't moving, so I just thought her knocked out or death. Either was perfect.

"Rena, "Elesis gasped, "You bitch"

Elesis ran over to her friend to see if she was alright. I gave her a smug look before starting my next move.

"Universal Hell Gate, "I grinned

Elesis used her blood to dodge my attack, but that cost her a lot of it. Globs of her blood were spread all across this field. I could already see her wheezing; her face was starting to turn pale.

"Answer me, Elesis, "I said loudly, "Why do you hate me"

She looked away from me. Was she ashamed of something? Hmph, serves her right.

"You get everything, "she started, "You don't deserve the love that you get"

"Huh, "was all I could say

"My brother cares about you more than he cares about me, "she shouted, "I'm his sister, not you; I'm should be all he cares about"

"You have a brother complex, "I muttered **_(Yami: And you don't?)_**

"Shut up, "she shouted, "I had to almost die to get here, you know that right"

"Of course I do, "I said, "What of it"

"Heh, you were saved by Eun; you were too weak to save yourself; I saved myself; I went through hell to get to where I am now, "she screamed, "You haven't felt the pain I've felt"

"I thought that you would understand life like the rest of us, but you're nothing but a fool, "she said, "How you thought I could be your friend amazes me"

"No…..Elesis, you're wrong; I didn't want to be your friend; I wanted to be your teammate, "I muttered, "I don't like you; I've never liked you; I hate every single one of you. You don't understand me, so why should I understand you. Back when you joined our little group, everything went to shit"

'Ara, that isn't true, 'Eun shouted in the depths of my mind, 'You love your friends'

'Heh, there only one person that I love, and that's my brother…my big brother Ran'

* * *

**(3 Years Ago) (Fahrmann Village)**

"Mother, father, brother, where are you, 'I cried as I ran through our burning village

"Gaah, "I stared in horror as I watched one of my cousins be devored by a demon

"No, "I cried out

The demon looked at me next. I was was the next portion of its meal

"Waah, no, stay away, "I screamed as it pounced towards me

Taking my spear, I stabbed the monster through its head, its blood splattered on my face.

"Wh-what is this thing, "I whimpered, "I've never see anything like this before"

"Wghshtarto, "I turned to see a demon ordered three other to get me

"Ghh, n-no, "I screamed

They all bore swords, circling around me, as if they were playing with me.

"Tch, stay…..stay back, "I grunted and gripped my spear, "Stay away from me"

"Tuyeradoiuyet, "a dark voice growled

All of a sudden, the demons bowed to me like I was some sort of empress.

"What are you…doing, "I growled, "Stop messing with me"

"No one's messing around with you, little Ara, "I turned and gasped, "Big…..brother"

No…..this couldn't have been my brother,….could it. My brother…..is a demon!

"Little Ara, "he reached his hand out

"N-no….no, "I screamed

I ran in fear. Pushing the demons aside I ran as far as I could until I was blocked in a corner.

"Little Ara, "I could him sing, "Where are you"

Whimpering in fear, I tried to make myself as small as I could against the wall.

"There you are, "he found me

"B-brother, "I whispered, "Aren"

"Aren, call me Ran now, little Ara, "he smirked, "I'm not going to hurt you…..much"

As he closed in on me, I could feel the wall behind me crumbling.

"Little Ara, "he caressed my cheek, "Don't be scared"

"Big brother-wah, "the wall broke apart and I feel

I hit the hard marbled floor of the basement and grunted in pain.

"Where is this, "I asked myself

Crates were shadowed by the darkness; however in the center of the room, encased in a glass box lay a fox hairpin.

"What is this, "I lifted the box, "Why is a hairpin here"

"Child, "a voice said

"Who's there, "I screamed and picked up my spear

"Don't be afraid; I will not harm you, "it said again

"Where….where are you, "I asked slowly

"In the hairpin, "was its blunt reply

"What are you, "I asked

"No need to know that now; the demons are coming; pick up the hairpin, "the said quickly

"Why should I trust you, "I didn't trust her

"I know you don't trust me, but please-"

*BOOM*

The door the basement exploded in a flurry of fire and debris. I was thrown against the back wall, the hairpin falling in front of me.

"Pick me up, now; we'll both be destroyed if you don't"

"Little Ara, that's enough of our game of tag, "I say Aren walk in

"Brother, "I whimpered

"Little Ara, "he walked to me, "Come here"

"N-no, "I screamed, "Don't kill me, brother"

"I'm not going to kill you, little Ara, "he smiled and reached his hand out, "Come here"

"Don't listen to him, "the voice said again, "Don't trust him"

My didn't seem as if he could hear the voice; was I the only one.

"Please, believe me, pick up the hairpin; now's your only chance"

"I….."

"Please, believe me"

"I…..I"

"Please"

"I tr-…tr…"

"Please believe me"

I…..I BELIEVE YOU"

I grabbed the pin, and was enveloped in white light. The next I know, I woke up naked in the village square.

"Where….what happened, 'I said to no one

"I took control of your body and fended the demons off, "the voice replied

"You…..who are you, "I asked

"I'm Eun, the fox demon your family sealed up years ago"

"Why"

"I'll tell you later"

"I…I have to find my brother"

"Why, why not run"

"He's my brother; there has to be a way to make him human again"

"You love him that much"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Very well, then I will help you"

"EH"

"On one condition, though"

"What is it"

"You help me get moon el stone back"

"Hmmmm"

"I give you my word"

"MMMMM, okay"

"Where do we go now, "I asked her

"I sense a large amount of demon energy to the east of here; let's go"

"Okay, let's go Eun"

"Wanna find some clothes first"

"What, what are you-EEEEEEKKK"

* * *

Elsword had decided to take a walk in the woods after his team's latest defeat against the glitters. They had nearly won the fight, but they were no match for the illusionists' magic.

Hearing the bushes rattle, he readied his sword. Were the glitters trying to ambush them? If so, he had to beat whoever was attacking him and go warn the rest of the group.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're swinging that, "Elesis easily catching Elsword's sword

"Sis, "Elsword exclaimed when he saw his sister

"Els, "Elesis smiled happily, "You've grown"

"Yep, "the red head smiled excitedly, "I'm taller now"

"I see that, "Elesis placed a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, you wanna meet my friends, "Elsword asked, "They're waiting back at our camp"

"Sure, "Elesis smiled

Walking back to camp, Elsword saw all of his friends sitting near the fire. Well, Add was leaning against a tree, but he didn't really like that guy that much. He was a bit obnoxious, and he was always staring at Ara and Eve.

"Hey guys, "Elsword ran up to the others with a giant grin on his face, "I have someone that I want you to meet"

"Who is it, "Raven asked

"This is my sister, "Elsword smiled, "Meet Elesis"

"So you are his sister, "Eve said, "You are not as he described you"

"How did he describe me, "Elesis glared playfully a Elsword who was rubbing the back of his head

"He said that you where tall, with hair always in a ponytail, and with bigger breasts, "Eve said bluntly making Add snort

Elesis blushed and smacked Elsword on the back of the head, "You idiot"

"Aaahhh, sis I'm sorry, "Elsword cried

Elesis grinned madly as she gave Elsword a nugie. The little knight cried out in embarrassment.

Ara giggled at the two, "Elsword, your sister is amusing"

"Ano, who are you, "Elesis asked her

"I'm Ara Haan, nice to meet you, "Ara said cheerfully

"Ah, nice to meet you to; the same for the rest of you, "Elesis smiled

"Neh, sis, want to join our party, "Elsword asked

"Sure, I got nothing better to do, "she shrugged

"Welcome them, Elesis; I'm sure that we'll all get along, "Ara smiled

Elesis had to cast a fake smile of happiness. She wanted to be alone with her little brother not with a group of strangers.

For the rest of the day, Elesis got to know the group. She immediately took a disliking towards Add, but the rest of them were okay as long as they didn't try to get too close to her brother.

"Um, A-add, will you come train with me, "Ara asked the white haired boy

Add, whose eyes were closed, took a peek at the girl before sighing and standing up.

"Fine, but only because you're cute, "he said

Ara gushed, "What"

"Nothing, nothing, "Add waved her off

"Um, okay, "Ara said slowly

Elesis looked at the two walk off before asking Raven, "Are they together"

Raven let out a laugh, "No, Add is just weird like that"

"Hmm, okay; is he always an obnoxious asswholes, "she asked

"Yep, all day long, "Elsword smiled, "He usually teases Ara, so that was out of the ordinary"

Elesis narrowed her eyes before standing up, "I'm…..going for a walk"

"Okay, don't take too long, sis, "Elsword said

Leaving the group, Elesis followed Ara's and Add's trail to a field. She saw that the two were indeed training and not doing anything,…well she didn't know them that well.

'She fights with a spear, 'Elesis noted with disgust, 'Such an easy weapon to dodge, and she's clumsy; where they hell did they pick her up from'

Elesis couldn't help but want to fight with them. She wanted to show them that not just anyone could hang around with her little brother. Elsword only deserved to be with her and no one else. She could already tell that these people were going to be a problem.

* * *

"Crimson Breaker, "Elesis chanted

"Universal Arc Shot, "I countered

We both had to dodge or risk being either impaled or blown into pieces. However, the fight didn't stop there. We charged, we battered, we were going to kill one another if someone didn't step in.

"Infernal Circle"

"Dread Weapon"

"Rakshasa Stance 3: Spear Prison"

"Shadow Edge"

"Die you waste of space, "Elesis screamed in rage, "Fate Smash"

"Rakshasa Secret Art: Purgatory, "I used one of my most powerful attacks

Elesis was almost out of blood. I could tell that if she used one more attack, she was as good as dead. I was in no better shape; I was kneeling on the ground covering in horrible scratches, but I still have the will to fight!

"Heh, hahahahahahahaha, see, see, you damn waste of space, I'm stronger than you, hahahahahah, "Elesis laughed insanely, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

"I'm not finished, "I glared at her

"Weak, so weak; hated by your own friends; so weak, "Elesis laughed hysterically, "Trusting a demon won't save you in the long run"

"Eun, "I said, "What's Eun have to do with this"

"I'll kill every demon in Elrois, "Elesis muttered, "I'll protect Elsword"

"She's lost her mind, "I concluded, "How shameful"

"Die, you waste of demon space, "she shouted, "Die, die, die; die in fire; no one will miss you"

"I won't die, "I muttered, "Repelling Shield"

"Die, die,die,die,die, Blood Cutter, "She hollered

I wasn't going to move; I had no reason to. Her blood easily repeled off of me with the mana I had left to make a tiny shield.

'H-h-how, m-my b-bl-blood, "Elesis gasped, "I don't h-ha-ve a-"

"Universal Arc Shot"

"G-ahhh-ahhhhhh"

"Ara, "a voice shouted out

* * *

"Ara, "Add ran up to her, "Ara"

"Hmm, "Ara looked up at him with a crazy smile

"What the hell happened here, "he looked around the field, "Elesis…..and Rena, what are they…."

"They tried to kill me, so…..I killed them first, "Ara laughed, "Isn't that…..isn't that what I'm supposed to do; neh, Add"

"Ara, "Add looked at her with a frown, "What's gotten into you"

"Hmm, what I'm fine, "she laughed

"No you not, "he said, "Your skin…..are you sure; you skin is darker; were you burned,…..Ara"

"Add, I'm acting normal, "Ara laughed, "I'm perfectly fine"

"Did you do that, "Add looked at Rena's fallen body

"Hmm, yeah; I did, "Ara smiled

"Let's take them to get healed, "he said

"What, "Ara shouted, "Are you insane"

"They may hate you Ara, but they don't deserve to die, "Add said

"Yes they do, "Ara shouted, "They tried to kill me; don't you care about me Add"

"Of course I do, "he shouted back, "But-"

"But nothing; you hate me don't you, "Ara crawled away from him

"Ara, that's not what…, "Add tried to help her up

"No, don't touch me, "she screamed

Ara jumped up and landed meters away from Add.

"Ara, stop this, "he shouted, "This isn't you"

"Heh, neh, neh, Add; this is me, can't you see I'm better now; all of my problems are disappearing by the second, "Ara laughed

"Ara, don't say things like that, "Add said, "You need help; you're not in your right mind"

"I'm fine, "Ara shouted, "I'm fine"

"Stop being crazy, "Add screamed at her

"No, I'm fine; leave me alone, "she screamed back

Add gave Ara one more concerned look before running to check on Elesis and Rena.

'They're not dead, just look like shit, 'he sighed in relief, 'Serves them right, I guess"

"Ara, help me bring them back to the village, "he turned, "Ara"

The girl was no where in sight. Did she run off while he was checking on the two of them?

"I thought you were my friend, "Add jumped and dodged an attack from Ara's spear

"You liar, "she shouted at him, "You hate me too don't you; you all hate me; is that why I'm always alone, brother, brother, brother, "Ara started to cry

"Ara, "Add looked at her with sympathy, "You're not alone; Raven, Eve, and I-"

"No, liar, liar, liar, "She shouted, "Big brother, big brother; where is my brother; I want my brother"

"Ara, "he stared in her eyes, "Stop please"

"Brother, big brother, brother help me; save me; big brother, "she wailed

Add could see her change; her cream colored skin turn dark grey, her honey colored eyes turn blood red, her long black hair turn pure white, black and red horns grow out of her head, and the smiled that he'd always adored turn into a sinister smirk.

"Dark El, "Add gasped, "Ara"

"Die, "she giggled, "Die, die,die,….die you human scum"

"This isn't good, "he said, "when did she get corrupt"

"Neh, I don't I'll need this anymore, "Ara said while reaching into her hair and taking out the hair clip

"Ara, what are you doing, "Add said horrified

"Goodbye,…Eun, "she grinned before snapping the accessory in two

"Eun, "Add screamed

"Neh, neh, I didn't need her anymore, so I got rid of her; isn't that how the world works; isn't that what happened to me, "Ara laughed, "You humans are so funny"

Ara threw the broken hair clip to the ground. She smiled at Add like a child who had done something bad and wanted to be punished.

Add gritted his teeth, "Ara, what's happened to you"

"Hmmm, Add, do you wanna know a secret, "she smiled mischeviously at him

'This isn't good, 'he kept telling himself inwardly

"What's the secret, "he asked cautiously

"I like you, "she giggled

He blushed, "W-wah"

"Neh, neh, that's right; I like you; I really, really like you, "she giggled

"Ara, "he smiled, "I…like you too"

She gasped, "Really"

"Y-yeah, I've always liked you, "he said

"Hmm, really, "her head suddenly fell and her voice darkened

"Y-yeah, is that bad, "he asked

"Yes, it is, "she said darkly, "It's horrible"

"How, "he asked

"Neh, because I have to kill you, "she laughed harshly

"Ara, "his eyes went wide

"Universal Arc Shot, "she grinned

Add managed to jump out of the way and dodge the deadly arrows that were aimed at his heart.

"Neh, you running away, "she grinned, "Suppression Energy"

"Install: Shooting Chaser, "Add started to attack

"Hmmm, you wanna fight me Add, "she smiled, "But I thought you were my friend"

"Add, "far away voices could be heard

"Neh, look, the whole group's here; it's like a family reunion, "Ara laughed

* * *

"Ara, "Chung looked surprised when he saw the girl

"Neh, neh, is that Chung Seiker, "Ara laughed

"Sis, "Elsword looked horrified when he saw his sister

"Oh, her; too bad, so sad; she shouldn't have messed with me, "Ara grinned

"You bitch, "Elsword charged at her, "Wind Blade"

"Internal Step, "Ara chanted and jumped into the air

Using her mana, Ara created a platform in the air.

"External plunge, "she laughed

Swords made out of mana came crashing into the earth, making everyone lose their balance.

"You fucking coward, "Elsword screamed up at her, "Fight me"

"Ooohhh, I forgot Elesis was your BIG SIS, "Ara grinned, "Neh, guess I'll have to kill you too then"

"Blazing Blitz, "Ara crossed her arm in front of herself

Mana spears started to spin in front of her until a fiery tornado formed. Using her mana, she made the fire tornado crash down upon her former friends. Conjoined with this catastroufy was a rain shower of spears. The warriors were forced to endure this torment until the attack subsided.

"I've had enough, Satellite Rain, "Chung started to attack

"Repel, "Ara protected herself

"Neh, Chung, what's wrong; you look scared, "Ara taunted the guardian of Hamel

"Shut up, "he shouted

"Why should I; I've never felt so powerful, "she laughed crazily, "You all should be proud, I'm not _weak_ anymore"

"Ara, "Eve pleaded, "Please stop this"

"Neh, Eve, shouldn't you be encouraging me, "Ara pouted, "I thought you were my friend"

"I am, "Eve lost her cool, "This isn't you, Ara; it's the darkness inside you"

"Oh just shut up, you damn brat, "Ara glared, "Universal Blood Cutter"

Aimed straight at Eve, Ara fired all of the energy converted blood cutters at the Nasod Queen.

"Air Slicer, "Raven stood in front of Eve and counter-acted the attack

"You too Raven, sad, "Ara frowned

"Ara, this is insane, "Add shouted up at her

Ara hugged herself with a seductive smile on her face, "Neh, Add, you don't wanna hurt me do you"

"He might not, but I do, "Elsword shouted, "Rising slash"

The blades were coming in too fast for Ara to use Repel. They slashed apart Ara's platform, making her fall to the ground.

"Gah, "she groaned when she hit the earth

"Fight me, "Elsword raised his sword at her

"Stupid human, "she shouted, "Universal Blood Cutter, Universal Arc Shot"

"Electric Barrier, "Eve shouted

Moby and Remy immediately created a spherical electrical barrier to block the two attack from harming anyone. Handing control of the barrier over to Eve, Moby and Remy stood back with the others.

"Eeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeee, don't get in my way, "Ara screamed, "Suppression Energy"

The barrier was being pulled from the earth and towards the vortex.

"Everyone leave, "Eve ordered

"What, "Add shouted, "Are you crazy"

"If I move, the barrier will collapse; get out while you still can, "Eve said and opened a whole for escape

"We're not leaving you, "Aisha said and casted a spell, "Underworld Mist, Dark Scabard"

The area was clouded with black most, making it hard to see and vines uprooted from the ground, making it harder for the vortex to suck in the barrier. Ara frowned as her vortex soon disappeared.

"Dread Chase"

Ara jumped out of the way of the deadly bombs and ran into the forested area.

"Wind Seeker"

Ara was blown out of the woods and to the middle of the field.

"Damn humans, "she cursed them

"Give up, "Elsword pointed his sword at her face

"No, "she glowered at him

"Then die, "Elsword raised his sword to strike her down

"Elsword, stop, "Eve pleaded

"This is revenge for my sister, "he swung

"Ara, " three voices wailed out

'…..'

'…..'

'..…'

'…..!'

"Hmph, do you really think I'm still weak"

"What, how….."

Ara held tightly onto Elsword's sword; the blade was starting to form cracks from her grip.

"H-how, "Elsword asked

"Go back to your pack, stupid human, "Ara flung him away

The group (Excluding Elsword) stared at Ara with shocked and fearful eyes. This wasn't the cute, cheerful girl that they once knew. This was a demon out for their blood.

'What do we do, "Raven broke a sweat, 'We don't want to hurt her,….but we might have to'

'Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, "Ara suddenly let out a pained scream

Falling to the ground, Ara held tightly onto her head.

"No, no, no, I don't want to; don't make me, aaaaaaahhhhhhh, "she cried

"Ara, "Add shouted

"Brother, big brother, help me, big brother, no, don't make me; I don't want to, "she cried

"Big brother, brother, Ran, Big brother, kill them; don't let them hurt me; don't, please don't, "she continued her inner struggle

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, "she cried out in pain, "Eun, Eun, Eun, hahahahahahah, big brother help me, big brother kill them all, hahahahahahahaha"

"Ara, "Add started to run to her

"Add, it's too dangerous; stay away from her, "Raven ran after his friend

Add stood in front of Ara calling her name, "Ara, Ara, snap out of it"

Raven came up behind him and grabbed ahold of his shoulder, "Add, it's-"

_"__Black Reaper"_

Add and Raven were thrusted away from Ara. The place where they once were held a crater.

"What in the hell, "Add said

"Stay away from what is mine, filthy humans, "a voice said

"Big brother, "Ara smiled

_"__Internal Struggle_, "Ran chanted

Black tentacles came out of the earth and entrapped the El group.

"What the hell; let go of us you bastard, "Elsword screamed at Ran

"Foolish human, "Ran smirked at him before walking over to his sister

"Big brother, "Ara cheered and jumped into his embrace

Ran held Ara tightly. His beloved little sister was with him once again.

"Are you okay, "he smiled, "Are you hurt"

"No, not at all, "Ara smiled at him, "Big brother"

Ran looked at the El Gang again, "Little bugs like you don't deserve my sister"

"Fucking Bastard, "Add shouted, "This is all your fault"

"Hmm, your friends started all of this; I just took advantage of the situation; I didn't have to harm my sister in any way; you all made her fall to the Dark El all by yourselves, "Ran told him

"Stay away from her, "Add growled

"Hmm, you like my sister; she belongs to me, "Ran smirked

"Come on Ara; let's go home, "Ran held out a hand to her

Ara happily took her big brother's hand. She gave Add a wave goodbye before Ran opened a portal to the demon realm, and they left.

"Ara, "Add shouted as Ran's magic wore off and the tentacles disappeared

"Ara"!

* * *

"Where, where am I, "Elesis moaned when she opened her eyes

"Sis, "Elsword exclaimed before hugging his sister tightly

"Els, "Elesis said, "What are you doing here"

"You fought Ara, "he said, "And you lost; we heard the ground shaking and thought you might need help, so we came to find you and Rena; I thought you were dead"

"Where's…Ara, "Elesis said bitterly

"Gone, "Add said through gritted teeth

"Dead, "Elesis hoped

"No…..gone, "was all Add said

Elesis surveyed the Mastermind for a second. He was clutching the broken pieces of a hairclip while looking out the window

"What's going on, "she asked

"Let me fill you in sis; we fucked up big time"

* * *

**And that's the end of that long chapter that I've been writing for you guys. If it was horrible in any way, tell me and I'll try to make it better. Hope you liked it; it was crazy hard to write since a big part of it was a fight scene. But,**

**I GOT MY FIGHTING MOJO BACK BABY! **

**So, all of the chapters, including the other stories with fight scenes will be updated, so you guys can re-read or do whatever you want.**

**So with the poll for this story, the obvious winner was…. (Drum Roll Please)**

**The loveable adoring SISTER.**

**Votes:**

**Sister- 5  
Lover- 4  
Stranger/Enemy- 2**

**Now, you people who wanted LOVER, don't be sad. WHO knows, I might be thinking of writing another Add x Ara story with Ran wanting her to be his lover. But who knows, maybe it'll be published after _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_ is finished. And you STRANGER/ENEMY people, there might be over 10,000 worded stories for you people for different couples, so send in your couples now (Not saying that I'm actually writing anything though (YET).**

**P.S. For people who might be confused with this chapter, it was hard to write, but as you can tell Ara succumbed to the Dark El and Elesis just went bat shit crazy. Any more question just PM me.**

**P.P.S. If you love _Run Devil Run_, go see the poll in my profile.**

**Ja'ne all my faithful dark Maiden and Warriors.**


	6. Dark El Gang

**Hey people, this is Yami back with another installment of _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_. Now, in this chapter, confusing things from earlier will be brought to light. Now, for the whatever-ith time, SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO XD!**

* * *

**(1 Year Ago_ Before all the drama started)**

"Neh, Eun, I want to try to make some more attacks, "Ara said

'Ah, you should; it will increase your power, 'Eun said

"Do you really think it's a good idea, "Ara asked

'It is your life; I have no control over what you do, but I do think that this is a good idea, 'the fox spirit smiled

"Thank you, Eun"

Ran hid in the bushes while he watched his little sister talk to herself. He had to admit, even as a demon, he worried for the girl. He had high ranking power, enough to ensure her safety, but there were other demons who felt that since he wasn't a pure blooded demon he had no credibility.

"Eun, I can't thank you enough, "Ara smiled

"The fox spirit, "he muttered, "Why would a demon be helping the humans"

"Neh, Eun, I really miss my brother, "Ara smiled sadly

Ran eyes widened when she said this. She missed him? Then why didn't she want to join his side. She would be happier with him, yes? Why help keep Elrois within human grasp when she could be with him?

"I know that he is dangerous, but I care about him, "Ara said loudly

Ran couldn't help but let a smile grace his face. He still had inklings of his past life in the recesses of his mind, but he hadn't thought about them in a while. This girl was a major contribute to those memories.

"I love my brother, "Ara smiled sadly, "But I won't let him take over Elrois with the other demons; I have to stop him somehow"

'I don't understand these humans, "Ran thought, 'Always conflicted"

"Neh, Eun, let's get started on those new attacks right away, "Ara jumped up with a smile

'Do you think the others are worried; you have been gone for a long time, 'Eun said

"The others don't need to worry about me; I'm fine, "Ara smiled

'Her friends; the only person she needs is me; I'll have to get rid of them, 'Ran thought

Leaving Ara to her training, Ran made his way to the other members of the El Gang.

* * *

'So there they are, "Ran thought with a glare as he watched the other members of the El Gang talking over lunch

"So, we're going to the Underground Chapel next, "Elesis asked Chung

"Yeah, then after that we're going to the Underground Garden, "the blonde said

"Who puts a garden underground, "Elsword asked while eating mutton

"The people of Feita obviously, "Aisha said, "I mean, if they want to, let them"

'They're going to the Underground Chapel; I could use this to my advantage, 'Ran thought

"Hey, where's big boobs, shy spear, "Add asked

"She said she was going to the training field, "Rena replied

"She's working too hard, "Chung pouted, "She should rest"

"Aww, are you worried for her, "Aisha laughed

"So what if I am, "the blonde boy blushed

"Chung likes Ara, Chung likes Ara, "Aisha taunted him

"You little brat, "he growled at her

"Alright you two, knock it off, "Elesis chastised them, "Elsword, which training field is she in"

"I have no idea, "Elsword shrugged

"*sigh*, I'll go look for her; you all just sit there and look young, "Elesis smiled, "be right back"

"Be careful out there sis, "Elsword waved her off

"I will, "Elesis walked away

'I don't have time to follow her, 'Ran thought, 'I have to give Amethyst his new orders, 'he smirked

* * *

** (Back with Ara)**

"Dark Wind Breaker, "Ara shouted and attacked the tree

The bark of the tree flew into all directions, some even hitting Ara in the face.

"Gah, "she whined, "Neh, I think I over did it"

'Practice makes perfect, 'Eun replied

"Hey, Haan, I was looking for you, "a voice called her

"Oh, Elesis, you were….looking for me, "Ara asked

Elesis gave her a fake smile, "Yeah, the others and I were talking about our next mission and we want you there; come on"

"Oh, um, okay, "Ara grinned

Elesis frowned as Ara ran ahead of her; she didn't quite like that girl. She was clumsy, way too shy, and she relied on a demon to help her. Demons were not to be trusted in any kind of way, especially around her little brother. She wished that she would go away, or at least get rid of that dumb fox.

"Elesis, are you coming, "Ara hollered back towards her

"Oh, yeah; you go on ahead, "Elesis shouted back

'I hate demons, 'Elesis thought, 'but I hate weaklings even more'

* * *

**[Underground Chapel]**

**(5 Hours Later)**

"Let us go you son of a bitch, "Elsword shouted as Amethyst lifted them all into the air

"What the fuck, "Rena shouted as she was lifted upside down from the ground making her skirt fall, "no one look"

"Black lace…kinky, "Add commented

"You fucking pervert, "Rena shouted embarrassed

"Uhtame, ungakito, shunsha, "Amethyst said **(Yami: I'm going to leave this gibberish to your guys' imaginations)**

"What…., "Eve asked

"Uhtame, ungakito, shunsha, "the demon repeated

"I don't speak evil, "Eve said to it

"Are you dumb, "Add asked her

"No, I don't understand, "she told him

"Neither do I, but that doesn't mean you have a conversation with it, "Add shouted

"Uuuuuuuutaaaaaa, "Amethyst growled

"I don't think he likes you calling him it, Add, "Ara said softly

"It sure ain't a she, "he screamed

"Utamekalogemetrogu, "Amethyst shrieked

"You wanna repeat that buddy, "Raven asked

"I'm surrounded by idiots, "Add sighed

Amethyst soon got tired with the mindless twaddle and decided to carry on with his task.

_"The warriors from Feita are coming to re-claim the chapel; take the aura from the Crimson Avenger, and plant her hate inside all their hearts"_

That was the only thing Commander Ran said before leaving to the demon realm.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, demon scum, "Elesis screamed as Amethyst brought her closer to him

"Gatematri, unlaketa, shomeatri, "Amethyst chanted

"What the fuck are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, "Elesis fainted

Amethyst withdrew Elesis's aura from her, a sickly black color it was. This was a sign that this person was tainted beyond repair and could never return to the light. If in-planted into the other el fighters, who knows what effects if might have on them.

"Sis, what the fuck are you doing you reject sock puppet, "Elsword shouted and thrashed around

"Ahhhtumeshi, Ulemakuchi, Katsumekatole, "Amethyst murmured

"What is this, "Ara screamed as Elesis's Aura started to seeped into her body

"Hey, foxy, what the hell is going on, "Add shouted as the aura came to him next

"This is weird, "Aisha whimpered, "It feels like a bunch of snails are crawling on me"

"Our weapons, I can't see them; I'm blind, but I can see, "Chung said

"I feel hollow, "Raven grunted, "It feels like this stuff is eating me alive"

"Grrrr, sis, I, guh, "Elsword huffed, "I feel hot, like I'm on fire"

"Moby, Remy, what is this feeling, "Eve asked her drones, "I…I….I don't know how to feel"

"My mind, get out of it, "Rena screamed, "No, stop it,….stop it"

"Kochilamentae, "Amethyst chanted once more

"What the hell, "Elsword and some of the others soon felt drowsy, "what the hell are you doing"

"Hey, guys, are you okay, "Ara shouted worried, "Speak to me"

"Stay awake, "Raven screamed at them

"Don't close your eyes, "Eve pleaded

"Don't you dare die, "Add screamed

"Kaaatema, "Amethyst replied before the El Gang members lost consciousness

* * *

**(2 Hours Later)**

"Where…..are we, "Elsword groaned and sat up, "We're ..in the chapel"

"How did we get here, "Aisha asked, "Last thing I remember, we were eating back in one of the empty Feita homes"

"Who is that, "Eve asked looking toward a dark figure

It was a demon, that's for sure. It was cut up into pieces, like someone went bat-shit crazy on it. The marks were either from a spear or sword.

"Who did this, "Elsword asked, "…..Sis"

Elsword ran over to his unconscious sister and tried to shake her awake, but she didn't budge.

"Sis, sis, "Elsword screamed in her face

"Did Elesis fight that thing, "Eve asked

"Maybe, that does look like something she would do, "Raven replied

"Let's take Elesis to Allegro to get treated; I'm sure she fought hard, "Ara said

"Yeah, you're right, "Elsword smiled

"Guh, where am I, "Rena moaned

The awakened members of the El Gang looked at the elf;…she was still upside down.

"Whaaa…..gah, what the hell; why is my skirt down"

"Black lace…..kinky"

* * *

**(Present)**

"What, "Elesis shouted at her brother, "She turned into a demon"

"Yeah, Elsword frowned

"Are you hurt, "she asked

"Just scratched up, nothing major, "he frowned

"I'll gut her, "Elesis growled

"You've done enough, "a voice said in the door

"What the fuck are you doing here, Glave, "Add glared at him

"I felt a disturbance in the fragments of time and space, "he shrugged, "I knew that it had something to do with you lot, so I decided to see what happened"

"Shit hit the fan, that's what happened, "Add shouted at him

Glave look around the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is the Yama Raja, "Glave asked Aisha

Said girl looked at Add for a second before looking back at Glave, "She's in the demon realm"

"Humans aren't able to go to the demon realm unless they are tainted, so what happened, "the merchant raised a hand to his chin

"Ask Elesis and Rena, "Add told him with a crazy smile on his face, "They're the ones who made it happen"

Elesis sat on the bed with a small frown on her face. Had she really lost to that weakling? It didn't seem possible. And then, not even giving her the mercy to at least finish her off, becoming a demon and escaping her grasp to the demon realm. *sigh* The next time she saw her, she was going to rip her apart.

"So, Crimson Avenger, how exactly did you screw up time and space, "Glave asked Elesis

"I didn't do anything; it was all that stupid bitch's fault, "Elesis screamed

Add gave her an annoyed look, "I'm about tired of your mouth, you know that"

"What you gonna do about it, lover boy, "she taunted him

Add stood up and walked over to Elesis. Reaching his fist back, he punched her in the face as hard as he could, knocking her out.

"What the fuck, "Elsword screamed before brandishing his sword, "You're gonna pay for that"

Elsword swung at the Mastermind, who made his dynamos block the already cracked sword. Add then punched Elsword in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to start beating each other up, "Aisha stepped in-between them

"My sister is beat up enough, "Elsword shouted at Add, "She's done nothing wrong"

"Oh right, little miss demon hunter just tried to kill Ara, "Add screamed back

"Ara is a demon, of course she tried to kill her, "Elsword stood up

"She wasn't a demon before, "Add pushed him against the wall, "All of this happened because of all of you"

"Add picking a fight won't solve anything, "Raven walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Ara would hate to see you like this"

"Shut up, "Add shrieked, "Don't tell me about her"

"Mastermind, I can see that you're upset about your lover, but I'm more worried about the fragments of time and space, "Glave said uncaringly about the situation, "I cannot help you on this quest, but you need to fix it"

"I don't want any of them helping me, "Add said pointing to Chung, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Elesis

"You will need all the help you can get if you want to beat the demons in their territory, "Glave said, "However, you will need to find a way there first"

"How do we do that, "Chung asked

"I don't know, "Glave said

"Then why come to us with your problem, "Eve asked

"You idiots are the only ones crazy enough to fight the demons in their own realm, "Glave justified himself

Add snorted at him, "Beating them is a piece of cake"

"Maybe in our world, but in theirs, they are immensely stronger, "Glave said

"Whatever, I don't need anyone's help, "Add muttered and clutched Ara's hairpin harder

"Eun, "Eve said looking at the accessory

"The fox demon, "Glave said, "The accessory that once sealed her; is she free now"

"What the hell are you talking about; she's alive, "Add said surprised

"Of course she is; the hairpin was just a device used to keep her from escaping; she should be able to come out of it now, "Glave said, "Did you not know that"

"Eun, "Add looked at the hairpin, "Why don't you come out"

The hairpin rustled a bit in his hands. So Eun was alive after all!

"Why won't she come out, "Raven asked, "I thought she always wanted to be free"

"Could it be,…..she wanted to stay with Ara, "Eve said

"Maybe, "Raven replied, "After all, Eun was like a mother to her"

Add frowned and sighed. He might hate Eun, but when it came to Ara, they both cared about her just as much.

"Eve, Raven, come on, "Add said to them, "These idiots might not want to help Ara, but I'm sure as hell not giving up on her"

"You cannot enter the demon realm as you are, "Glave said, "I know that you're a lunatic, but demons have tainted hearts; your heart isn't tainted"

"Then I'll taint myself, "Add glared, "Whatever it takes"

Add left the room, slamming the door as he went. The former members of the El Gang stared at the door.

"What's his damage, "Chung asked Raven

"He's in love, "was all Raven said before taking Eve's hand and leaving the room

"He's not the only one in love, "Glave said after they left

"Hey, Aisha, is sis okay, "Elsword asked the girl

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor, "the purplette had her hands on her hips

"Add did hit her pretty hard; she's out cold, "Chung looked at her

"Rena's still out, "Aisha mumbled, "Poor her"

"She went with Elesis to kill Ara, "Chung said, "She was shot with her own arrows though"

"Did you see the way Ara fought; she was like a totally different person, "Aisha told him

"Whatever, I don't care what Add says; if I ever see that bitch again, her head is mine, "Elsword growled

"Whatever, do what you want with her, but leave her brother to me, "Chung told him

"Didn't you use to have a crush on the Yama Raja, "Glave asked him

"Crushes fade, but revenge is an eternal burning fire"

* * *

"This is your duty from now on, understand, "Ran told the Glitter Squad

"Yes sir, "Red Glitter saluted him

Ran smirked and left the G-Squad to their post. He had just assigned them to be Ara's personal body guards, not that she needed any; he was just being an over-protective brother. He would have like to put someone stronger as her bodyguard, but all high class demons were in the human realm taking over Elrois.

His sister...had changed slightly. She was still that shy, adorable girl that he loves, but she was also a bit seductive; she had even changed her outfit into tight revealing armor. He hated to admit it, but his sister was becoming a bit like Karis. (Link to image on Tumblr (Image not mine):  post/31723415874/why-would-anyone-want-to-genderbend-ran-ok )

Ara also kept whining about a human boy. Add,...that was his name. She said that when she was still human, she was in love with him, but now she just wants him as a toy. She said she wants to rip him limb from limb so that he can know her pain.

"Heh, I must admit; my sister is very intriguing, "Ran muttered, "But I love my sister no matter what"

'All this trouble for a girl, you must really care for her, "a voice interrupted his thoughts

"Karis, "He said not turning around

The red haired succubus wrapped her arms around him and started to draw circles on his chest.

"Neh, Commander, want to play, "she blew in his ear

"No, "he said to her, "I have more important things to do at the moment"

"Aww, no fun; you care about your sister more than me, "the woman whined

Ran smirked, turned around, and grabbed Karis's chin, "Don't worry love, I'll have plenty of time to play later"

Karis blushed, "Commander"

"Go, now Karis, "he smiled at her

"Yes sir, "she bowed and disappeared

* * *

**(2 Years Later- Present/ After Ara becomes a demon)**

"Hey, Add, wait up, "Raven called to his friend

"Will you and Eve hurry it up; I want to get to Elder before nightfall, "Add looked back boredly

"Not all of us can fly on supersonic dynamos, "Eve glared at him playfully

"Whatever you say, oh dear queen, "Add smirked

Eve let out a huff before catching up with Add and Raven.

"Why are we coming here again, "she asked the Mastermind

"I need to talk with Echo, "he said

"You ran out of chocolate, didn't you, "she sweat-dropped

"…..Maybe, "was all the Mastermind said before flying ahead of them

"He's an idiot, "Eve said to Raven

"Yeah, but you gotta love him, "Raven smiled warmly at her

"Yeah, I guess that's true, "she smiled back

As they walked along the trail towards Elder, Eve heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Remy, "she called on the drone

The drone immediately set the bushes on fire.

"Will you hurry it up, Eve, "Add said uncaringly, "What the fuck are you doing"

"Thought I heard something"

"Whatever, it's dead now, come on, "he ordered

"Coming, "the Nasod Queen followed the two men

"…."

"….."

"….."

"That was close, pong. She almost roasted me, pong. I have to warn the El Gang of the new threat, pong"

* * *

**(Echo POV)**

I looked up from my chemicals to see Add. He was wearing the usual bored expression on his face.

"What is it, ran out of chocolate, "I asked

A blush came to his cheeks, "Maybe, you got any"

"Yep, how much, "I smiled

"Just a few, "he muttered

"30 chocolate bars coming up, "I said

I went into my house and got the chocolate off one of the shelves. I stuffed it into a bag and went back outside.

"This stuff will ruin your clothes, "I told him, "Make sure you don't make a piggy mess"

"I'm not a pig, "he snatched the bag away and handed me 30,000ED (Link to Add's new outfit on elswordonline phorums (Image not mine):  . ?126127-Add-new-class-illustrations-Arc-Tracer-Mastermind/page8

"Bye, "I waved to him

"Whatever, short stuff, "he grinned

"I'm not short, "I pouted

"Whatever, see ya later, "he said before flying off

I sighed and went back to work on making my usual items that everyone came to buy. A few people commented that I was insane for serving a person like Add, but I ignored their distaste for my friend.

It was close to nighttime, so I soon closed for the day. However, as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but continue thinking about Add.

'He's changed, 'I thought, 'I don't like it'

I still remember the day he went to the Fluone Continent to search for documents on demons and exorcism techniques. He promised to send me letters of their progress, along with pictures, and materials for research.

That obnoxious idiot had changed into a cold-hearted demon slayer who cared for a small amount of people. His new name among civilians was Dark El Mastermind.

He only had two friends, Eve, the Nasod Queen, and Raven, the former leader of the rebellion against Velder. Sadly, they had changed as well.

Eve's physical features had changed over time. Add said that she had asked him for some modifications for both herself and her drones so that she could get stronger, so her body had changed completely. She had curves, breasts, and her emotion were normal like a humans; it was like you couldn't tell that she was a sentient nasod. Her hair had also grown longer, and she now kept it in two low pony tails that traveled down her back to her waist.

Her outfit consisted of black thigh-high, heeled boots with a silver trim, dark purple short shorts, a black top with bits of silver (just look at the code: nemesis outfit and imagine the top without the sleeves) that showed off her cleavage, black elbow length, fingerless gloves with silver at the tips, and black/silver nasod wing drones. Her new name was Dark El Queen.

Raven, had changed also. He was more open to people, but he was also cold. He had changed the least out of the three, but that didn't mean that his change wasn't drastic.

His outfit consisted of a dark purple V-neck that showed off his scarred chest, a black trench coat with silver trim, black trousers with a dark purple belt, and silver and black boots. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail that sat in the middle of the back of his head. His new name among civilians was Dark El Commander.

The three of them had lost contact with their ex-teammates; however, they all still fought for the same goal. To protect Elrois from the demon invasion.

* * *

**(3 Weeks Later)**

"Sis, how far from Elder are we, "Elsword asked his sister

"Not far, I think, "the red haired woman said

"Man, it's been a long time since we've been there, "Elsword smiled, "I've had some good times there"

"That so, "Elesis smiled back at him, "That's good"

"Yeah, "the knight grinned, "Hey, Rena, how you holding up; you look like you're going to pass out"

"My boobs are weighing me down, "the greenette moaned

Elsword blushed, "Wow"

Aisha glared at Rena, "Renaaaaaaaa"

"Sorry pipsqueak, "Rena smiled, "I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend"

"Rena, "Elesis flashed her a playful smile, "You perv"

"I try, "the elf laughed

The former member of the El Gang had long ago left Hamel, the home of Chung Seiker. They had met the royal family after they had cleansed the Resiam Outskirts. However, they had to cut their meeting short when news came that Ruben and Elder was under siege from demons. They also heard reports that a man with whitish-purplish hair was seen in the woods with two other people. They were thought to be in league with the demons from the type of clothing they wore.

"That fucking traitor, "Elsword growled, "Siding with that bitch"

"He was dead weight anyway, "Elesis shrugged, "Better to lose him then, than now"

"Yeah, but we lost Raven and Eve too, "he said

"Yeah, I miss them, "Rena sighed

"You mean, you miss Raven, "Chung taunted

"S-sh-shut up, "she said

* * *

"Oi, queen slut, train with me, "Add walked over to Eve

"Ok, "Eve said not caring about his comment

"Raven, make lunch, "Add ordered him

"Yes, oh mighty king, "Raven smirked

"You're damn straight, "Add grinned back

Add and Eve left the comforts of their temporary home, and left to the training field, ignoring the glares of the people that once cheered them on when they went to battle. (Excluding Echo, Camilia, Ariel, and Luriel)

"So, queen bitch, ready to get your ass kicked, "Add smirked at her

"Sure, king dick, "Eve smiled

"That's just what I wanted to hear, "Add laughed

"Let's get started, "Eve jumped a little ways away from Add

Add licked his lips as he surveyed the area around him. It was mostly trees, with a few boulders, with surprising plush grass. It was obvious that no one had used this training field in a long time.

"Lowe must have found a new spot to train the noobs, "Add said

"Last time I saw him, he said he let Camilia have them since he was needed to help make weapons, "Eve replied

"Hnnn, "Add frowned, "Let's go"

* * *

"Dynamo Configuration: Chasing Razor, "Add shouted

Add dynamos immediately started spinning, slicing through the air like it was nothing but paper. Throwing his hand out at Eve, the dynamos flew toward her quickly.

"Moby Barrier, Remy Dicer, "Eve ordered

Moby automatically transformed into a barrier to block the dynamos from hurting Eve, and Remy sent electric, spinning cubes at the Mastermind.

"Shit, "Add said and did his best to run away from the cubes

Seeing as the cubes were closing in, Add made his dynamo factory create more dynamos to lift him into the air and fly away.

"Get back here, "Eve gritted her teeth

Flying into the air with her wing drones, Eve dodged Add's dynamos with her Moby barrier and attacked him with Remy's dicers.

"Dynamo Rain, "Add screamed

The dynamo factory created a plethora of dynamos that rained down from the sky and stuck straight down in the earth.

"Fuck, Eve cursed as her Moby Barrier started to break apart

"Moby, disable barrier; commence Moby Spinner, Remy disable dicer; commence Remy Shield, "Eve ordered

The drones quickly did so, Eve getting cut by a few of Add's dynamos in the process. However, Eve was now safe from the onslaught under her Remy shield that she held like an umbrella.

Moby had now turned into a spinning top, racing at Add through the rain shower of dynamos.

"Shit, Moby, get the fuck out of my way, "Add snarled, "Electric Punch"

Using his enhanced battle gloves, Add punch Moby away and sent an electric shock coursing through him, making his parts malfunction. Moby fell down to the earth unable to move.

"Damn you, Add, "Eve glowered at him

"I gave him the upgrades, "Add smirked, "So, of course I know how to take him down"

"Dynamo Apocalypse, "Add grinned insanely

All of the dynamos that covered the earth slowly rose up to Add, covering the sky making it look like hell had come up.

"Remy, commence Dynamic Propeller, "Eve commanded the drone

"This fight is over, Eve, "Add laughed

Just as Add was about to assault Eve with his Dynamo Apocalypse, a voice interrupted him.

"You fucking traitor, "it yelled

Add looked down to see Elsword glaring up at him.

"So, the pipsqueak finally shows his face after all this time, "Add grinned

* * *

"So, what brings you to Elder, "Add asked as he lifted his feet up on the countertop, "Thought you'd be eating squid with the Royal Family by now"

"We got a memo that the demons were here, "Aisha said

"Oh really, "he grinned, "Well, we've been here for a week and nothing has happened"

"Are you sure, "Rena asked while staring at Raven

"Yep, why, "he frowned

"People say that you're in league with them, "Elesis glared

"Sheesh, kill a few people and all of a sudden you're evil, "Add sighed, "People now a days"

"So, it's not true, "Elsword asked

"Why would it be, "Add looked at him

"Cause you're in love with a demon, "he said

"What of it, "Add's voice gat darker

"Nothing, just thought that you would want to be with your lover, "he said

Elsword suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall. Add had his hand tight around his neck and was steaming.

"Els, "Elesis drew her sword, "Let him go"

"Listen here, brat, "Add hissed in his ear, "Talk about her again, and I'll show you why they call me the Dark El Mastermind"

Add let go of Elsword and went back to sit down at the counter. Elesis glowered at his form before making sure that her little brother was alright. Everyone else was quiet.

"Lunch is ready, "Raven suddenly broke the silence

"*Sigh*, you might as well stay and eat, "Add sighed, "I like to be a good host"

The old El Gang members all sat down for lunch. They tried to bring up the bright side of the old days, but Add wanted to hear none of it.

"Wait a minute, Eve, you have boobs, "Rena said surprised

"Add modified me, "she said while she ate

"Cool, "Chung nodded

"I just got tired of hanging around a flat chested girl, "Add said while he sipped his tea

"Whatever, "Eve said while grabbing Raven's hand and giving him a smile

Rena scowled at Eve before gripping her head returning to her lunch. That move did not go unnoticed by Elesis.

"So, how's life been for you all, "Chung asked

"Good, "Raven commented, "Better than I expected"

"That's good, "Rena chimed in

"So, where are you guys going next after you leave Elder, "Aisha asked

"I got to go ask Glave something, "Add muttered

"Since when do you talk to him, "Elsword asked

"Since two years ago, "he said harshly

The quietness soon followed again. It was easy to see that Add wanted nothing to do with his old teammates.

"Alright, I've had enough, "Add sighed and jumped up from his seat, "Eve, Raven, grab your shit; we're leaving"

"Ok, "was all they said before going to their rooms

"Huh, Aisha was confused

"You guys can have this place, "Add cracked his neck

"Where are you going, "Chung questioned

"I got to go to Echo before I go to Glave, "he replied, "I'm busy, so don't bother me"

"We're ready, "Eve and Raven came back, "Packed your shit too"

"Thanks, "Add said, "See ya"

The group left, leaving the old El Gang member to thought. There was something different about their old friends. But what was it. They had heard that they had went evil, but they couldn't see it.

"Do you believe what they said, not being in league with the demons, "Aisha asked

"Not for a second, "Elesis growled, "That asswhole's in love with that bitch, and I don't care what he says, I'll never believe him"

'I'll destroy all of the demons in Elrois'

* * *

"Glave, "Add walked up to the masked man

"What is it, "Glave asked as he gave someone passage into Henir's Time and Space

"Have you heard anything about Ara, "he asked him

"Helen said three weeks ago that a traveler said that they saw a demon woman with Commander Ran in Altera, but they were on the way to Feita, "he informed him

"Thanks, "he said

"Just fix Time and Space, "he said

Add looked back to see Eve and Raven waiting for him at the edge of the forest. He smirked and walked over to them.

"Come on, we're going to Feita, "he said

"Ara, "was all Raven said

"My Yama Raja, "Add glared playfully

'My beautiful Yama Raja, I'm coming for you; no matter who we have to kill, I'm coming'

'You do know how creepy that sounds right'

'Shut up, Eun'

'Whatever you say, lover boy'

'Damn bitch, I should have left you in that broken hairclip'

'Yet you re-sealed me in a ring; why this ring, you didn't like any other one when we went to the store'

'This is Ara's…..wedding ring'

"Ah, how could I have forgotten, Add Kim"

"Shut it, Eun, or should I say mom"

"Don't push it"

* * *

**Hey, how was that. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Hope this cleared things up in the earlier chapters that was confusing. **

**Oh boy, Eve, Add, and Raven have gone to the dark side. Shit's about to go down.**

**Anyway, _Run Devil Run_ poll is up, vote if you please. Hopefully the next update will be for _Run Devil Run_, but writing Sakura is hard for me even though she's my favorite character.**

**Ja'ne all my dark Maidens and Warriors.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey people, this is Yami with an author's note that I am putting on all of my stories for some inference of what's about to happen. I just wanted to say that I probably won't be able to update a lot since I'm starting on some summer assignments that I was given. Oh the perks of going to a college academy (sarcasm).**

**I've started on the next updates for all three stories, but they will be short coming since I have a huge pile of work [129 question study guide and a project dealing with the book ****_I am Malala_****, study guide on ****_The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks_****, and some other work]. **

**Just wanted to warn you guys about that, and to say thank you for being with me for so long. XD All of you are awesome!**

**P.S. ****_Run Devil Run_**** is now in full swing and the arcs will be coming out soon. All new chapters will be long as hell, starting with the Jack the Ripper arc. Run Devil Run will probably be one of the longest stories I've ever written.**

**_What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_****will probably be the first update, even though ****_Salvation_****'s is next. {Yes, I have an order in which I update}**

**_Salvation_****is almost complete. {Not the story itself, just the update} Salvation is going to be the longest story I'm ever going to write….maybe…..**

**P.P.S. I see most of you want me to write about the second season of Kuroshitsuji; zero votes for "NO" right now. XP XD**

**P.P.P.S. I wish summer was longer.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.**


	8. Head Slam

**Link to new thumbnail (Image not mine): **** /post/show/176911/ara_haan-elsword-swd3e2**

**Warning: Site above contains images 18+ (Not that you people listen anyway, but just a heads up)**

**Hey guys, this is Yami back with another installment of _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_. Hope you like this chapter, and see you in the outro XD!**

* * *

**(1 Year After Ara Becomes A Demon]**

"Kahahahahaha, "Add laughed as he stabbed Banthus in the stomach

"You….fucking…br…..at, "Banthus wheezed as he fell down

"Kahahaha, "Add grinned, "What's wrong Banthus; I thought you were supposed to be super tough, huh"

The muscled brunette couldn't utter a word as blood pooled out of his wound. The dynamo scientist had hit him in a vital organ. It didn't take a doctor to see that he was going to die.

"This is punishment for trying to take the El again, "Add smirked at him

"I'll get you….for this, "Banthus tried to grab onto him, "I'll…tear you to shreds"

"Oh, please do, rip me a new one why don't you, "Add snickered, "Oh, don't worry Banthus, I'm sure you'll have a ton of fun with your brothers in hell"

"Bas…..tard, "Banthus gave a final breath

"Kahahahah, "Add laughed, "Neh, Banthus, thought you were strong, thought you were tough enough to beat me"

The mastermind started to stomp on Banthus's head. He was taking sick pleasure out of defiling his body.

"Add, that's enough, "Raven said when he came with Eve

"Oh, it's you two, had fun with Banthus's brothers, "Add smiled

"All dead, "Eve gave him a bored look, "What are you doing, he dead"

"As a doorknob, "Add told her, "Takes back memories, I've always wanted to kill this bastard"

"Whatever, let's go before that Ancient Phoru comes, "Raven muttered, "Rather not deal with an over-grown rat"

Add let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine"

Hopping onto his dynamos, Add flew over to Raven and Eve to leave the El Tree.

"Echo said that she wanted to see you when we got back, "Eve told the Mastermind, "Something about Ara's family"

"And you're just now telling me this, "Add raised an eyebrow at her, "We left Elder a while ago"

"You were focused on Banthus, "Eve shrugged, "You didn't need to be preoccupied"

"Tch, whatever tits, "he sighed

Eve's eyebrow twitched at that comment. Yes, she had breasts now, but he didn't have to comment on them just because.

"Virgin, "she replied back

Add blushed, "Like Raven has actually given you any"

"And if he hasn't, "Eve stuck her tongue out at him

"How did I get in this, "Raven smirked at Add

"Please, just fuck already, "he half-shouted, "Not like it's a secret"

"We're waiting, "Raven sighed, "It's called commitment"

"It's called being a cock-block, "Add dead-panned, "Just because she doesn't understand the complex of sex doesn't mean that you can't have any"

"Whatever lavender, "Raven taunted him

"It's white hair, you bastard, "Add screamed

"No,…..it's really not, "Eve added

"Nasod whore, "Add gritted his teeth at her

"Dynamo faggot, "she countered, "We know what you do with them at night"

"You lying bitch, "he shouted as they reached Ruben

"It's not my fault you're sexually deprived, "the girl shrugged

"I'm….going to murder you…in your sleep, "Add hissed

"No you won't, "she smirked

"We'll see about that, "he retorted

"Ah, never thought I'd see you three skulling through here again, "Lowe said walking over to them, "So you were the ones who accepted the quest to go after Banthus"

"Yeah, so what, "Add raised an eyebrow

"Nothing, just didn't think that you guys were on the good side is all, "he frowned

"It's been years since you last saw us, and that's the first thing you say,"Eve chimed in

"Sorry, but when Elboy sent me a letter that told me that you guys split, I only thought the worst, "Lowe shrugged

"I guess that's okay, but next time, don't believe everything that red-headed brat tells you, "Raven crossed his arms

"Crap, Raven, you got buffer, "Lowe said wide eyed

"Yeah, "Raven smirked, "I've been training"

"That's great, but back to business; where's Banthus, "Lowe asked

"By now, probably in the Ancient Phoru's stomach, "Add grinned, "Along with all of his brothers; we did leave it some nice snacks"

"Y-you….what, "Lowe stuttered, "The El Tree, you defiled it"

"Like it wasn't tainted already, "Add frowned, "Get over yourself"

Lowe glared at Add. The El Tree was suffering enough with the demons coming here trying to taint it; now he and the others came along and hurt it more.

"Here's your payment, "Lowe gritted his teeth and held out a bag of ED

"No thanks, "Add smirked, "I've already got my payment"

Add reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small gem. It glowed blue and green.

"That's an el shard, "Lowe gasped attracting people's attention, "You took a shard from the tree"

Ruben's civilians started to crowd around them. Children held onto their mothers in fear and curiousity while, at the same time, men tried to persuade the women to go back in their homes.

"No, Banthus already had it, so I just confiscated it, "Add shrugged, "Not like it matters now"

"Give me the shard, "Lowe pulled out his sword, "It belongs to the El Tree and no one else"

The civilians around them started to make a ruckus. They were pushing each other around trying to decide who should help Lowe get the shard back.

Add looked at Lowe for a second, "You really want to fight me"

"If it means protecting the El Tree, then yes, "Lowe grunted

"Hah, oh really, "Add cackled, "I just told you that I killed Banthus, and you still want to take me on"

"The shard is not yours, "Lowe took a stance, "I'm taking it back"

Add held out his hand, "Come at me"

Lowe sighed, "Very well,…on guard"

Lowe charged at Add with anger shining through his eyes. He swung his broad sword at the Mastermind; however, Add easily dodged the novice's attacks.

"Compared to the demons in Feita, you're nothing but food, "Add crossed his arms, "It's been years since the first time we met; you think I haven't gotten stronger"

"Shut up, "Lowe charged again aiming for the Mastermind's head

"Dynamo Blade, "Add smirked

Add kicked Lowe in the stomach, making him fly into a civilian. The dynamo factory shuttered and spit out a glimmering black and purple dynamo sword.

"Lowe, I didn't come here to play; I've got an important meeting in Elder, "Add suddenly glowered at the man

"Give me the El Shard, "Lowe grunted

"I have use for it, "Add shook his head, "Trust me, I need this shard"

"The El Shard will not leave Ruben Village, "Lowe shouted

Add started to snarl, "Hmm, you still want to take me on, even when you know that I'm stronger than you"

"I won't let the El Shard be tainted by you, "Lowe growl

"Taint it, kahahahahaha; I'm not going to taint it, but I will use it to purify a certain someone, "Add smiled

"What, "Lowe asked

Raven, Eve, and the town's people watched the two face off. They were mostly arguing, but they would clash swords once in a while, making the whole thing interesting again.

"Give me the El Shard, "Lowe shrieked

"Not on your life, "Add countered

"Tch, annoying, the both of you, "Eve chimed in

"You think I'm not annoyed with him, "Add looked at her

"Tch, Remy, use Remy Blaster, "Eve ordered the drone

"What are you doing, "Lowe shouted when Remy turned into a small cannon and aimed herself at him

"You're annoying me, "Eve glared at him, "Fly away, stupid human"

"Waaaaahhhhhhh, "Lowe and a bunch of civilians cried as they were thrown into the forest by Remy's blaster

"I thought you said that you wouldn't use Remy's blaster on human's anymore, "Raven laughed

"I lied, "Eve smiled back

"You'll pay for that, "a bulky man screamed

Eve turned her head to look at a bulky, not as muscular as you think man looming over her. He was at least 8ft tall. The little queen looked like a child compared to him.

"Hello, "Eve smiled at him playfully, "What seems to be the problem"

"You little bitch, "the man reached back to punch her

"Not so fast, "Add and Raven quickly put their swords to the man's neck

"Guh, "the man froze, eyes widened in fear

"While the Nasod bitch does get on my nerves, I won't let you punch that pretty face I worked so hard on, "Add smirked

"Ron, "Raven looked past the man to see a woman

"Don't hurt him, "she cried

"Why not, "Raven grinned, "He tried to hurt my Eve, I should only repay the favor"

"Please don't, he's my child's father, "she cried and immediately placed a hand on her stomach

"Hmm, what do you think, "Raven looked at Add

"Hnn, I don't know; personally, I think we should cut his head off, "the Mastermind smiled

"Eeeeek, "the woman broke down

Add stared at the woman for a second. That crying was all too familiar. He had heard the same crying millions of times during the nights he and the others slept in the forest, along with whimpers of "brother".

'Tch, I'm such a pussy, 'he thought

"You got that right, 'a voice agreed

"SHUT UP, EUN, 'he screamed internally

Add sighed and took his sword away from the man's neck, "Raven, let him live"

"Fine, "Raven grunted and sheathed his sword, "Giving free rides now, Add"

"Ka, no, "Add smirked, "Listen here you El Tree fanatics, this shard's mine; if any of you try to take it back, I'll kill you all and burn the El Tree to the ground"

"Also, keep this confrontation a secret, "Eve ordered, "Rather not have Elboy come looking for a fight"

The village people had no choice but to comply. Add himself was too strong for any of them **(Yami: At least that what the narrator says)**, so if Eve and Raven helped him, they were going to be pushing up daisies.

"Come on you two, we're going, "Add commanded Raven and Eve as his dynamo sword broke apart, "Damn"

"Still haven't perfected that move, "Eve giggled

"Shut up, "Add blushed as they walked into the forest past an unconscious Lowe, "I'm working on it"

"Maybe your dynamo factory needs a tune up, "Raven suggested

"Maybe, but I'll worry about it later, "Add yawned

"You act like you fought for hours, "Eve smiled

"Yeah, but Eun was being an annoying bitch the whole time, "Add lied

"You son of a bitch, "Eun screamed

"Hey, Eun, "Eve bent down towards the broken hairclip in Add's pocket

"Hello again, "Eun said quietly

"Eun, shut the fuck up, "Add mumbled to her, "You're too loud"

"You're one to talk, "Eun pouted

"Why are you so annoying, "Add said through gritted teeth

"Only to you, "Eun said happily

"Gah, shut up, or I'm grinding this hairclip into powder and giving it to Echo, "Add threatened

"What is that little cutie going to do to me, "Eun smirked

"Use chemicals to try and put the hairclip back together, "Add smiled

Eun shut up after that. Chemicals + Fox Nose = HELL NO!

"Let's get to Elder already, "Eve grunted, "I'm tired and I wanna sleep"

"Another whining bitch, "Add moaned, "Alright double time"

* * *

"Back so soon, "Echo said to Add after ringing up a customer

The two people glared at Add, taking his dark appearance for something else.

"Yeah; Eve said you wanted to tell me something, "Add stared at their backs as they walked away

"Mhmm, "Echo smiled

Echo straightened out her messy, white hair and put some of it into a ponytail on the top of her head and letting the rest hang down.

"What is it, "Add stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Yesterday, I met a traveler…., "Echo picked up a vial out of her bag and mixed it with another, "He told me that he wasn't from Elrois and that he wanted some Phoru Cookies and Ruve Herbs"

"Where was he from, "Add asked her with an eyebrow raised

"He told me he was from a village near Fahrmann, Ara's home, "Echo muttered

"Why the hell would he tell you that; didn't the demons clear that continent of humans, "Add asked

"He looked to be a demon, but I couldn't really tell; plus, I refused to sell him anything unless he told me everything he knew, "she shrugged

Add laughed, "Okay, so what's new"

"The Haan clan had a secret chamber where they hid all of their forbidden secrets and special techniques, "Echo said, "He said that the village leader keeps them hidden in his house so that no one will disgrace the late clan"

"Good work shrimp, "Add rubbed Echo on the head, "So now I just need to figure out a way to get there"

"What about Elrois, "the little alchemist asked

"Don't worry, when I come back; I'll make sure every demon here gets lost, "Add smiled

"You better keep that promise, "Echo said

"I will, "Add sighed, "Now go get me some chocolate"

* * *

"So, we're going to Fahrmann, "Eve raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room

"Yep, "Add grunted and put his feet on the coffee table

"For how long, "she asked

"I went to the docks, fisherman said that it might take a few month, six tops, "Add said

"And we're looking for….., "Raven inquired

"Documents on how to unseal Eun, "Add said

"Unsealing Eun, can we actually do that, "Eve wondered

"If they seal her, I'm sure they can unseal her, "Add nodded, 'I'm tired of carrying around this broken hairclip; maybe sealing her in a ring would be better"

Eve deadpanned, "We're going to take her out of the hairclip,…just to put her in a ring"

"Yep, but not just any ring, "Add waved a finger in front of her face, "When we get Ara back, I'm going to ask her to marry me"

"Ah, finally admitting your feeling, "Raven snickered

Add blushed at him, "Shut up you asswhole; plus, with Eun in it, she won't be able to take it off"

"Why wouldn't she, "Raven asked

"Because I'm going to get a custom ring that doesn't come off when someone puts it on, "Add smiled

"So like a tracker, "Eve gawfed

"No, "Add immediately denied it, "It's just a tight wedding ring"

"What if she says no to marrying you, "Eve smirked

"Then we are going to have a very awkward relationship, "Add shrugged

"So, when does the ship leave, "Raven smiled

"In three days, so you guys better be ready, "Add closed his eyes, "I'm taking a nap; don't bother me"

* * *

**(6 Months Later)**

"Sweet land, I missed you so, "Raven cried and laid on the grass

"Get up you big baby, "Add mumbled, "Sheesh, never thought you were one to get sea sick"

"Six months on a floating deathtrap and you expect me to be fine, "Raven looked up at him, "I'm not gonna make the trip back"

"You will or you're staying here, "Add sniffed, "Ariel isn't here to teleport you to Elrois"

"I know, "Raven cried, "Guuuh, I'm gonna puke"

"Do it in the bushes, "Eve shrieked when Raven keeled over

"Oh well, he's dead, "Add shrugged, "Come on Eve; Farhmann's this way"

"I'll catch up later, "Raven said through heavy breaths

Add and Eve gave Raven a once-over before deciding that he would be fine. They walked through the thick forest that surrounded Farhmann and soon found the village.

"So, this is where little Ara was born, "Add mused

"She's older than you, "Eve gave him an annoyed stare

"Oh well, I'm into older women, "Add replied

"I'm gonna tell Ara that, "Eve snickered

"Whatever, "Add groaned, "Let's find a place to stay"

"In a ruined village, "Eve questioned

"Would you rather stay in a village full of mysterious people, "Add asked

"Ruins it is, "Eve sighed

"Go see if your boyfriend is done puking up his lungs, "Add ordered, "I'm gonna find a totally not ruined house"

Eve saluted him, "Aye Aye captain"

**(2 Hours of searching for a house later)**

"For the love of everything good and just, a house, "Add smiled and ran over to the stone building, "Eun, what is this place"

"There is a sacrificial alter in the basement of this house, "Eun replied

Add's eyes widened in horror. A sacrificial alter, just what happened here? Were people cut up and eaten, fed to a monster while still alive, raped, or tortured?

"A sacrificial alter, what happened in it, "Add questioned

"Nothing brutal, just parents promising their children's bodies, minds, and souls to a demon in exchange for youth, "Eun mumbled

"That is brutal, "Add exclaimed

"Not as brutal as what I did to them in punishment, "Eun smirked

"Let me guess, you were the demon, "Add sighed

"Why did you think I was sealed up, not that fairy tale that I was a ruthless demon; if I was, I would have never made a contract with Ara, "Eun said sadly

"That was the past, don't be sad, "Add grunted, "Let's start a fire"

"Okay, "Eun said and soon went quiet

* * *

"Ruve Herbs, broiled fish, and rice, "Eve raised an eyebrow at Add, "You can cook"

Add smirked, "Yep"

"So all those time that we were stuck eating bread, you could cook, "Raven glared the mastermind

"Yep, "Add snickered, "You ate didn't you"

"But we could've been eating a meal, a real meal, "Raven slammed his hands on the table

"Whatever, "Add sighed and started to eat

"Whatever, yeah right, "Raven gave him a harder look and dug in

Eve smiled at the two, "Are all boys supposed to act like this, "she turned to Remy

Remy spun in the air before leaving the room; Moby did the same thing and followed suit.

"They fucking or something, "Add turned to her

"How are they supposed to do that, "Eve cracked her neck

"I don't know; I didn't give them any reproductive-ow-asswhole, "Add glared at Raven

"Eve doesn't need to hear that, "he told him

"She's not ten, she's probably like one-hundred, "Add laughed

"But she's still so naïve, "Raven looked at Eve

Eve shrugged before starting to eat again.

"Whatever cock-block; in the morning we're going to head over to the village and talk to the village chief, "Add said

"What are you going to tell him when we get there; you don't exactly look like part of the Haan clan, "Raven asked

"I'm going to tell him the truth, "Add stuck his tongue out, "I'm gonna say that a friend of mine told me about the village and that my wife was too sick to make the trip, so she asked me to come get the documents for her in rememberance of her family"

"And he's going to believe you, "Raven placed his head on his hands

"He has to, "Add nodded, "There's only one Haan left in existence"

"You're forgetting Ara's brother; that makes two, "Eve jumped in

"No,….there will be only one, "Add looked at her, "Because when I marry Ara, her last name will be Kim"

"Your last name is Kim, "Eve smiled

"Yep, write it in the history books, "Add grinned

"Ara Kim sounds sort of weird, "Eve looked confused

"So would Add Haan, "Raven snickered, "Don't think too much about marriage"

"Even with my adjustments, I still don't understand everything, and you won't let me try, "Eve pouted

Raven got out of his seat and walked over to Eve, taking her in his arms, "I'm all that you need to understand"

Eve blushed before pushing Raven away and running out of the room.

"Cock…blocked, "Add taunted him

"Shut up Lavender, "Raven retorted before following Eve

"It's white hair you bitch"!

* * *

The next morning, Eve, Raven, and Add traveled through the forest to try to find the village Echo told add about.

"What's the villages name anyway, "Eve asked Add that morning

"I think it's called Xia Village, "Add tapped his chin

"You think, "Eve raised a brow

"Hey, it can't be too many villages here; most people fled after the demon invasion, "Add held up his hands in defense

"Whatever, let's just get going, "Eve said grumpily

"Sheesh, she's still not a morning person, "Add looked at Raven, "Think she needs another tune up"

"Maybe, "Raven yawned, "But it isn't even dawn yet"

"But the early bird gets the worm, at least that's what Ara used to tell me when she woke me up at 3:00a.m., "Add pouted

"Maybe, what do you think Eve…..Eve, "Raven looked around for his girlfriend

"Where the fuck did she go"

* * *

"So, these are all the documents that survived, "Eve asked the village chief

"Yes ma'am, "the chief nodded, "That's all that I could find"

"It's okay; I doubted that a lot survived anyway, "Eve said and took the boxes from the man

"Ah, so who did you say wanted all this stuff, "the man interrogated her

"Back in Elrois, my wife is very sick, "Eve lied, "She couldn't make the trip here herself, so she asked me to come in her steed"

"Your…..your wife, "the man's eye widened and his wolf ears pointed up

"Yes, my wife; do you think it's weird for two women to be in love, "Eve asked harshly

"No ma'am, "the man shook his head rapidly, "It's just that you look a bit young"

"I'm old; that's all you need to know, "Eve crossed her arms, "Moby, Remy, take this box back to the house"

"Leaving so soon, 'the man tried to stop her, "I didn't see you around the village; where are you staying"

"In the Haan family ruins, "Eve replied

"But….but that place was tainted by demons; it's too dangerous to stay there, "the man exclaimed, "Demons will no doubt be attracted to that place"

"I'm already tainted, and I plan to taint myself so much more, "Eve said to the man in a ghostly voice before leaving

* * *

"Hnn, so this was all that survived, "Add asked Eve as he looked through the box for anything useful

"Yeah, the man was pretty foolish and didn't even question my marriage to Ara, "Eve said bluntly

Add and Raven stared at Eve for a second before looking at each other in the face. Raven's eye was twitching a bit and he had a major blush on his face.

"….Kahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, "Add suddenly bursted into laughter

"Ma….ma….married, kahahahahahahahaha, "Add gasped

"What's wrong with him, "Eve poked Raven

"Nothing love; he's just weird like that, "Raven smiled half-heartedly at her

Add fell on the floor and started to roll around; he hugged his sides as it was getting harder to breathe.

"Oh…..my…god…married, kukukukukukukukahahahahahahahaha, "Add was losing it

"Moby, Remy, make him stop, "Eve ordered the two drones

Moby hummed and spurted tentacles out of his wings, wrapping themselves around Add. **(Yami: Get your minds out the gutter! XD) **Remy started to make a clanking noise before turning herself into a hand and slapping Add a few times, make him go quiet.

"Eve, you bitch, "Add shouted

Eve stuck her tongue out at him before ordering Moby and Remy to let him go.

Add glared at her before sighing and sitting against the box containing many documents.

'Nothing really special in here, just a few skill notes and….wait….hold on; what is this book, 'Add pondered before pulling the black leather wrapped book out of the box

"Secret Exorcism and Sealing Arts, "Add grinned, "Fuck yeah, it lived"

"That's great, "Raven smirked, "Now we can get Eun out of that hairpin"

"Yeah,…..wait…hold on, here's something else, "Add mumbled and reached back into the box

"What is it, "Eve looked down in the box

"It's a skill-note, "Add pulled the thin booklet out, "It's old"

"What's it called, "Raven asked

"It's called the Head Slam by Aren Haan, interesting"

"You're going to try and learn a skill created by a swordsman of the Haan family, "Eve inquired

"Yep, "Add nodded

"So I guess that means we're staying here, "Eve sighed

"Until I unseal and seal Eun again, and learn this technique, then yes, "Add grinned

"Great, "Raven moaned, "Then after that, back to the hellish seas"

"You're damn skippy; while we're at it, we are going to find as many demons as we can and exterminate them, "Add ordered, "The less number of them we have to fight later the better"

"Sir, yes, sir, "Eve and Raven saluted the Mastermind

'Are you really going to learn the Head Slam, 'Eun asked Add

'Yeah, why wouldn't I, 'Add replied

'It's going to take months to learn that, 'she warned

'I have all the time in the world, 'Add retorted

'What about Ara, 'Eun asked

'Ara is going to be a tough opponent; I'm learning this move just for her and her brother, 'Add replied

'You're planning on fighting her, 'Eun shouted

'It's not like she's going to take this el shard by choice; I'm probably going to have to shove it down her throat, 'Add snickered

'Just don't hurt her too much, 'Eun sighed

'Don't worry; I would never hurt my Yama Raja that much"

* * *

**(6 Months Later)**

"Hey, Add, wait up, "Raven called to his friend

"Will you and Eve hurry it up; I want to get to Elder before nightfall, "Add looked back boredly

"Not all of us can fly on supersonic dynamos, "Eve glared at him playfully

"Whatever you say, oh dear queen, "Add smirked

Eve let out a huff before catching up with Add and Raven.

"Why are we coming here again, "she asked the Mastermind

"I need to talk with Echo, "he said

"You ran out of chocolate, didn't you, "she sweat-dropped

"…..Maybe, "was all the Mastermind said before flying ahead of them

"He's an idiot, "Eve said to Raven

"Yeah, but you gotta love him, "Raven smiled warmly at her

"Yeah, I guess that's true, "she smiled back

As they walked along the trail towards Elder, Eve heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Remy, "she called on the drone

The drone immediately set the bushes on fire.

"Will you hurry it up, Eve, "Add said uncaringly, "What the fuck are you doing"

"Thought I heard something"

"Whatever, it's dead now, come on, "he ordered

"Coming, "the Nasod Queen followed the two men

"…."

"….."

"….."

"That was close, pong. She almost roasted me, pong. I have to warn the El Gang of the new threat, pong"

**(Yami: Remember that from anywhere *hint, hint*)**

* * *

**(Present)**

"Get out, "Ara shouted at her maid

"But Dark Countess, "the gremlin started

"Get out, "Ara growled, "Before I rip you limb from limb"

"Yes ma'am, "the maid squeaked before running out

Ara grunted and sat on her bed. Her brother and her were both frustrated; they couldn't find the whereabouts of the El Lady. How could a person with so much power just vanish into thin air?

"Dark Countess, "Karis peaked in the room, "I have come to retrieve you"

"Where are we going, "Ara stood and grabbed her spear

"The Dark Earl tells me that you are both going to Hamel to find the Water Priestess, "Karis said, "I am being deployed to Sander to find the Wind Priestess"

"Very well, be off Karis, "Ara waved

"Yes, Dark Countess, "Karis and vanished

"Hamel…Chung Seiker, "Ara grinned, "I'm going to turn it into a graveyard"

* * *

"Aaachooo, "Chung sneezed and rubbed his nose

"Allergies, "Rena asked

"No….I don't get sick too easily, "Chung said, "And there's no dust in here"

"Maybe someone's talking about you, "Aisha shrugged, "I mean…..we have become pretty popular in the past year"

"Maybe, "Chung said

"Neh, Ariel is giving people discounts on recovery potions, "Elsword walked in the door, "Let's get some before she teleports us back to Hamel"

"Okay, "Aisha grinned, "You always get hurt the most Els, so we better stock up on a lot"

"No I don't, "the boy pouted

"Els, yes you do, "Elesis smiled at her little brother

"Whatever, "Elsword crossed his arms, "I just wanna get back to Hamel so I can eat some more grilled fish"

"Let's go, "Chung stood up, "Mom and dad love having guests so I'm sure they'll make sure that you're super full"

"Yes, let's go, "Elsword ran out the door

"He does know that Ariel can only send us so far, right, "Elesis raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, but he's an idiot, "Rena laughed

"Yep, that's never changed, "Elesis smiled back

* * *

The fisherman sighed as he lost another fish; they just weren't biting anymore. A few hours ago they were swarming, and now they've disappeared. It frightened him a bit since Hamel was known for its aquatic creatures.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Halls of Water are, "a feminine voice behind him asked

"All the way up north past the Temple, who's ask'n, "the man turned around and gasped

In front of him were two demons, one female, one male.

"Who are you-gawhch, "he gurgled and spit up blood

"You don't deserve to know human, "the female demon said and he looked down

Inside of him was…..was a….

"Gaaaaah, "the demon ripped the weapon out of him and kicked him into the water

"Spend the rest of eternity in the bottom of the ocean, "the demon cackled before vanishing with the other demon

Still in the water, the man gurgled and tried to swim for purchase of shore, but he found none. His vision soon blurred as he lost blood from the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Somebody help me, "he cried

"Helputt, Helputt, "he shouted, "Prince Chung"

"Somebody save me, "he screamed

Something brushed by his leg making him shriek in fear. He could feel his leg stinging from something sharp brushing by it and cutting it.

"Help me, "he screamed as his vision blacked out and he lost feeling in his limbs

The man soon sunk down into the Hamel waters. However, he didn't spend eternity at the bottom of the ocean; his body was soon eaten by something prickly. It looked like coral, but coral can't move….can it?

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it was something wrong, tell me in the comments.**

**Bye the way, if you played Elsword in the past week, you know that something special happened in the game today (7/1/15). That event is the reason why I spent the rest of the day finishing this chapter. Plus, by the time you're reading this, I'm already working on the next chapter to publish either today, tomorrow, or the day after the next. **

**P.S. Don't ruin the surprise in the comments! XP**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	9. You're Too CuteSexy To Be A Demon

**Hey people, this is _Yami with another installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_. Now, I literally worked my ass off to get this chapter and the last one finished because…**

**Lu/Ciel is finally out!**

**So, if you couldn't guess, the adorable Lu and the sexy Ciel are going to be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this update because I don't know where I'm going to find a new ass.**

**Also, this chapter isn't going to be particularly long since I didn't expect for Lu/Ciel to be out this early. Oh well, maybe they'll have a bigger part in a different fanfiction ****or sequel****.**

**Oh and sorry this didn't come out when I said it would, my internet modem isn't working right, so my internet is flickering on and off.**

**For the zillionth time, SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO XD!**

* * *

**(Feita Village)**

"I'm sorry, but the demons all left after they found what they were looking for, "Allegro sighed

The black hair alchemist was currently giving orders to scouts, a favor he owed to Lento. While doing this task, he ran into the Dark El Gang who were searching for the demons.

"What, exactly, were they looking for, "Raven asked him

"We don't know, but we have sent scouts out to search for anything unusual, "Allegro replied

"Shit, "Add placed a hand on his forehead, "Well, did you see a woman, a demon, grey skin, red eyes, following another demon with the same looks except male"

"No, sorry, but I think a scout may have, but he's on leave somewhere, "Allegro told him

"Ah, sorry to waste your time then, "Add grunted, "Raven, Eve, let's go"

The three warriors left Feita, opting to take a trek outside of the hunting areas as not to get any unwanted attention. After a while, they decided to take a break under a large oak tree.

"Damn it, "the Mastermind shouted and punched the tree making him wince

"Take it easy, Add, "Raven said to him

Add glared at him, "Take it easy; how the fuck am I supposed to take it easy"

"Hurting yourself isn't going to make everything better, "Raven said examining Add's hand

"I'm fucking fine; should've never stayed more than a week in Elder nor traveled here by foot, "Add grunted, "She's gone and I have no fucking idea where she could be"

"We could go to Velder, "Eve suggested

"And do what, there's no precious el stone there that the demons want, "Add snarled

"What about Hamel; they have the water el stone, "she replied in a monotone

"Hamel, where those traitorous bastards and bitches probably are, no thanks, "Add sniffed

"But, what if Ara's there, "Eve frowned

"Then I'm going to talk to Glave, "Add said

"What makes you so sure that he's here, "Eve wondered

"Everywhere we've ever gone, he's always there, creepy son of a bitch, "Add said

"Maybe Helen knows a thing or two as well, "Raven added

"Mhmm, so let's find them, "Eve smiled

The three searched for hours trying to find the administrator of Henir's Time and Space, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They also searched for Helen, but even she had turned into a ghost. A few more hours later and it started to rain.

"Son of a fucking bitch, "Add shouted out loud, "Where the fuck is that white haired son of a whore"

Eve snickered, "At least Glave's hair is actually white"

Add gave Eve a serious look, "Not the time"

Raven pulled Eve behind him, "Maybe we should search for them again in the morning; we'll get sick if we stay out here too long"

"Whatever; you two can go back; I'm gonna search for Glave, "Add was about to walk away

Raven snatched the Mastermind back towards him, "Add, I know that you're upset, but killing yourself isn't going to change anything"

"It's just some water, "Add grunted and snatched his arm back

"That's the same thing Ara said when she snuck out to train, "Raven clinched his fist

"So what, you think I'm turning into a demon, "Add smirked

"No, I'm worried at how you're hurting yourself; Ara loves you, I'm sure she wouldn't want you risking your life, "Raven placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, sure you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that-

"That you need to rest, "Eve interrupted him, "We've walked for hours searching for those two and found nothing, even if they are here in Feita they wouldn't be out in the rain"

"You two gonna gang up on me now, "Add laughed

"We're your friends Add, your only friends; we care about you, "Eve said and walked over to him

With that in mind, the Dark El Queen slapped the Dark El Mastermind across the face. The lavender haired male placed a hand on his stinging cheek and stared at the short female.

"What the shit, "Add looked surprised, "You slapping people now"

"She slapped me yesterday, "Raven pouted, "I don't know why, because I didn't do anything to her"

"Because you deserved it, "Eve said trying to lighten the mood, "And you did too"

"What the fuck, Eve, I'm not your bitch, "Add growled at her

"I know, but you're acting like a bitch in heat, "Eve smiled, "Sheesh, hurry up and get laid"

"And now she's cursing; who the fuck have you been seeing, "Add joked

"No one, "Eve shook her head, "This is all because of you two;…..Remy Shield"

Remy turned into an umbrella to bloke the onslaught of rain from dampening the group any further.

"Just go back and find a place for the night, "Add tried to persuade them

"No, "they both said at the same time

Add sighed, "Will anything convince you"

"No, "they repeated

Add grunted and gave into his teammates wishes; they weren't going to back off otherwise.

'I know they only want the best for me, but I want the best for Ara as well, 'the Mastermind thought

'They care about Ara too, you know; they're right, getting sick from the rain won't help her in any way, 'Eun told him

'Whatever, 'Add grunted inwardly

'Don't get snippy with me, 'Eun growled, 'I'm just trying to help'

'I know but-

'Wait, I sense something in the bushes nearby, 'Eun said quickly

"What, 'Add said out loud

"What is it, "Raven asked

"Enemy at 3o'clock, "the Mastermind glared into the darkness

"Right, "Raven growled, "Shadow Stinger"

Raven's sword multiplied and flew into the bushes; a loud, demonic groan shrieked out and sparks soon followed along with it. A squishy thump let them know that whatever that thing was, it died.

"That didn't sound like a glitter, "Eve narrowed her eyes

"Moby, bring that thing back; be careful, "she told the drone

Moby flew into the dense trees and disappeared. They could hear the little drone let out automated groans.

"What is that, "Add crunched his face in disgust when Moby dragged the target back

"Looks like jello, "Eve bent down and poked it

"Yeah, "Raven grunted

"What's this, "Eve picked up two pieces of paper, "Paintings….no….wanted posters"

"Lu and Ciel, "Add looked over Eve's shoulder, "Never heard of them"

"They're human, right, so why would the demons be after them, "Raven asked

"Maybe they stole something, "Eve shrugged, "Let's go find Ariel and ask her"

"Yeah, let's wait until morning though; it's freezing out here, "Add smiled

"You asshole, "Eve kicked him in the shin, "That's what we were saying from the start"

"AHHHHH, EVE, YOU BITCH"

* * *

**(The Next Morning_ Feita Village)**

"Thank you for choosing Cobo, "Ariel waved off an adventure after she exchanged a resurrection stone for a class point

"Hey, blondie, "she looked to see Add, Eve, and Raven running towards her

"Hey guys, "Ariel cheerfully greeted them while civilians glared and walked away

"Oops, looks like we made business drop, "Raven smiled

"Never, "Ariel shook her head, "Doesn't matter how many customers I lose; you guys and the el gang will always come first"

"That's great to hear, "Eve laughed, "But, we came here to ask you something, not to chat"

"Hmm, what is it, "Ariel asked her

"Have you heard of these two, Lu and Ciel, "Add showed her the two wanted posters

"Lu and Ciel, yeah I've heard of them, "Ariel smiled, "They're the new additions to the El Gang"

Add blanched, "Are you fucking serious"

"Yep, apparently Lu is a demon who once held high power amongst other demons, but a war broke out over the late demon king's throne. She was betrayed by her most trusted aid and chained up to watch everything she ever had taken away from her. With the last of her power, she managed to escape, but the price was her reverting to a child-like form and her memories. Ciel found her injured and took care of her, but demon assassins were on her trail. Ciel almost died protecting Lu, but she made a contract with him to be her butler; now they are one in the same person, but not, "Ariel wisely told them

"Elesis actually let a demon on the team, "Add got angry, "But, she treated Ara like shit"

"Elesis is angry over the fact that a demon is on the team, but since Elsword is the leader, she let it slide, "Ariel sighed

"That fucking bitch, "Add grunted

"Hey, since you want to know where the demons are, maybe Lu knows a thing or two, "Ariel suggested

Add flicked Ariel's forehead, "That's a great idea, blondie; can you teleport us to Hamel"

"Well, I can only send you so far, I had to teleport me, Luriel, and the gang here, then I teleported them to Velder; my abilities only go so far, "Ariel pouted and rubbed the afflicted spot, "Good thing for you guys, the El Gang is taking a break; Elsword said something about "Annoying Fan Girls"

"It's okay, "Add smirked, "The faster I find this Lu the better though"

"So you'll listen to Ariel right away, but it takes us standing hours in the rain to convince you, "Eve smirked

"Yeah, so what, "Add snickered

"You son of a bitch, "Eve punched his arm

"Whatever, how much to go to Velder, "Add asked the Cobo representative

"For you guys, 20,000ED, "Ariel smiled happily, "When you get Ara back, come visit me; I have a surprise for the both of you"

"Will do, "Add waved Ariel a peace sign as she sent them off

* * *

**(Velder Forest_ Same Day)**

"Waaaahhhh, "Lu squirmed as Rena hugged her tightly

"Gaaaaah, Lu is sssssooooooo ccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttteeeee, "the greenette giggled

Ciel let a snicker pass through his lips. They had just woken up from a rainy night sleep in the forest, and Lu let out a cute little yawn. Rena immediately woke up and tackled the poor girl. Her squeals also woke the others who weren't very happy about it.

"Rena, please let Lu go, "Ciel asked her kindly

"Awwwwww, but she's such a cutie, "Rena pouted

"Let me go, Elf, "Lu screamed at her mushed between her breasts

"Awwww, she's trying to be grown up again, "Rena hugged her tighter

"Waaaaah, Ciel help me, "Lu cried out and reached for the male

Ciel sighed and stared at the scene for a few more seconds. With the speed of lightening, he snatched Lu out of Rena's arms and cradled her.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh, Ciel, "Lu cried, "You meanie, why didn't you help me sooner"

"I didn't think it harmful to your health, Lu, "Ciel smiled

Lu puffed out her cheeks and wiggled herself out of Ciel's grasp. Going to sit under a tree, Lu tried to ignore the rest of the group.

"Rena, Lu's a new member, not a kid, "Elsword said to her

"I know….but she's so cute, "Rena giggled

"A demon's a demon, "Elesis grunted, "I don't trust her"

"We don't like you either, "Ciel replied to her comment

"Grrrrrr, demon scum, "Elesis growled at him

"Neh, sis, calm down, "Elsword placed a hand on Elesis's shoulder

"Els, she's a demon; that bitch Ara was enough of an example, "Elesis snapped

"If she's a bitch, then you're a whore, "a voice replied

Elesis and the group turned to see Add, Eve, Raven, and Glave standing under a tree.

"Where the fuck did you come from, "Elsword glared at them

"Ariel told us that you were going to Hamel but were taking a break in Velder, so we came to pay you a visit, "Raven smiled, "And I was serious about that whore comment"

"Bastard, "Elesis grunted, "You fucking traitor"

"Glave, what are you doing here, "Rena asked while eyeing Raven

"I was giving a young idi-adventurer passage into Henir's Time and Space when these three found me, "Glave said

"And you're still here why, "Aisha asked

"It's amusing to see the Mastermind blow a gasket, "Glave shrugged

Said Mastermind glowered at the man before looking back at the El Gang, "I'm guessing the little shrimp with the pink hair is Lu"

"Yeah, what of it, "Chung frowned

"I need to talk to her, "Add said, "Alone"

"No way, Lu is our teammate, and I won't let you won't take her anywhere, "Elsword immediately denied the request

"I'm not asking you, brat; I want Lu to come with me, now, "Add grunted and clinched his fists, "We don't want to get aggressive"

"I will not go anywhere with you, human, "Lu shouted back and Ciel pulled out his gun blades

"Any business with Lu, you have with me, "Ciel said darkly

"Oooooohhhhhh, "Add smirked, "So you're Ciel; shit you guys definitely don't look like demons"

"Get lost, "Elesis stood, "Don't think I don't want revenge for that punch you gave me"

"I don't have business with you crack-pot, "Add said, "I just want to get some information out of Lu here, and the three of us will be on our way"

"What type of information could I possibly give you, "Lu taunted him

"I don't want to cause a ruckus, especially with my ex-teammates, but I want to know anything you can tell me about the Dark Earl Ran, "Add said

"The Dark Earl, what do you want with him, "Lu asked surprised

"He has something, someone, important to me, "Add replied

"Ara's still with him, 'Chung said distastefully, "Thought she would've been dead by now"

Eve glared at him, "Ara is far stronger than you could ever hope to be"

"Hah, that little weakling couldn't beat a fly, "Elesis smirked

"So, you're saying that you're weaker than a fly, "Raven stated, "She took Rena and you on at the same time and still won"

"That wasn't a real fight; I ran out of blood because she kept running away, "Elesis blushed

"Sure you did, "Add said

"Look, we didn't come here to chat up about the past; Lu, if you can tell me anything about Ran, I'll gladly pay any price, "Add pleaded

"What does the Dark Earl have that you want, "Lu was intrigued

"Have you ever heard of Ara Haan, his little sister that turned into a demon and joined his forces, "Add kneeled down

"Hmmmm, yeah, I think so; is she this person, "Lu smiled

"Yeah, "Add replied

"Wow, so you know the Dark Countess, "Lu giggled

"Dark….Countess, "Eve cracked her neck

"I remember seeing her at the demon king's incineration, "Lu exclaimed, "she was beautiful, and she put out such a dangerous aura; the Dark Earl was adamant that no one try to court her, lest he rip out their hearts"

"Demons have hearts, "Elesis huffed, "Didn't even know they knew that word"

"I can't believe that you all knew the Dark Countess, "Lu jumped for joy, "I remember so much before my imprisonment"

Add's eyes widened and he fell to his knees taking Lu's shoulders in his arms, "Lu,…please…tell me everything you know"

Lu gaped at him, "What was your relationship with the Dark Countess"

"We were friends, but I admitted that I was in love with her when she turned into a demon, "Add smiled

"So you're the Add she's looking for, "Lu jumped out of his grasp, "I finally know what you look like"

"Huh, why's Ara looking for Add, "Raven asked her

"She's claimed you as her prey, with her status she ordered all demons below her to capture you alive and bring you to her; she wants to kill you herself as an expression of her love for you, "Lu grinned devilishly

Add sweat-dropped, "How is that love"

"That's how we demons show our love, "Lu explained, "Sadism and Masochism is a part of our being"

"So kinky sex, "Add commented

Eve slapped him on the back of the head, "Pervert"

Add glared back at her, "Bitch"

"Ciel, "Lu looked up at the tall man, "Let's help them"

Ciel bowed, "As you wish"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lu, Ciel, you're on our side; don't help them, "Elsword said enraged, "Don't help that no good bitch, Ara"

"Add's seems so much more fun than the rest of you, "Lu wrapped herself around the Mastermind's arm, "So unless you're coming with us, leave us alone"

"This was unexpected, "Eve said to Raven who patted her on the head

"Welcome to the _Dark_ El Gang, Lu, Ciel, "Raven shook Ciel's hand

"Pleasure, "Ciel smirked

"Neh, Dark El Gang; what's the difference between the two, "Lu asked curiously

"Besides from those idiots, "Add smirked and pointed at his ex-teammates, "We kill anyone who gets in our way, demon or not"

"I like you people better, "Lu immediately decided

As the Dark El Gang greeted its new members, Elesis snarled and unsheathed her sword.

"Great, "everyone looked at her, "Now that you aren't my teammate anymore, I won't have any regrets about killing you"

"Tch, I don't have time for your bullshit, "Add grunted, "Sit down like a good bitch, and leave me the hell alone"

"Hahahahahahahahah, Blood Cutter, "Elesis growled in rage

"Remy Blaster, "Eve countered

The two attacks collided and purple sparks flew everywhere. Glave whistled as he watched the fight from meters away.

"Helen would find this amusing, "the administrator commented and leaned against a tree, "When I get back, I will have so much to tell her"

"Eve, you whore, get out of our way, "Rena took out her bow and arrow, "Arc Shot"

"Shadow Stinger, "Raven redirected the arrows, "Stay out of this, Rena"

Rena shot Raven a hurt look before snarling and aiming her bow at Eve again.

"I'll kill you, you bitch, "Arc Shot"

"Moby Spinner, "Eve grunted, "Remy gaultlets"

As Remy turned into battle gloves, the rest of the two gangs, excluding Lu and Ciel, got ready to fight.

"Dynamo Rain, "Add raised his hands into the air, "You guys make me sick"

Taking Lu into his arms, Ciel jumped into a tree to avoid the sharp dynamos.

"Prickly Vines, "Aisha chanted and huge vines exploded from the earth

"Shadow Cutter, "Raven sliced the vines into pieces

The two teams faced off against one another, but it was easy to see that the El Gang was outmatched.

"Moby Spinner, "Ever grunted and swung at Rena with her guatlets

"Blast Cannon, "Chung shrieked

"Dynamo Shield, "Add jumped in front of his teammates and took the blast like it was nothing

'How could they have gotten this strong in just two years, 'Chung thought, 'We all used to be on par'

"Grass Sneaker, "Rena screamed

Arrows on level with the ground charged at Eve, but the sentient nasod held her ground and took the hit.

"Your arrows have no effect on me, "Eve glared, "Nor will they ever"

"Grrrr, Raven, "Rena whispered, "is mine"

"Elsword, call off your team, and I'll call of mine, "Add shouted at the red head, "No need to destroy Velder's forest"

"Shut up you filthy traitor, "Elsword screamed, "Rising Slash"

"Tch, "Add grunted and created platforms to lift his team into the air

"We've been training ever since the day we left your weakling team, "Add placed his hands on his hips, "You flaunt and act like you're all the strongest in the world, but we all know that you're puny little bugs"

"Shut up; I'm stronger than you think; I'm going to kill that bitch of yours to prove it, "Elsword glowered at him

"You really think I'll let you lay a hand on my Ara, my Yama Raja, "Add snickered, "kahahahahahahahaha, you really are foolish"

"Shut up, "Elsword screamed

"No, you shut up, "Lu butted in, "I'm tired of this boring fight"

Jumping out of Ciel's arms, Lu landed in between the two teams.

"You all say that you were once the Dark Countess's friends, but you all betrayed her, "Lu pointed at the El Gang, "So these three tried to help her, but she was consumed by dark el and turned into a demon"

"Yeah, "Add lowered his team to the ground, "What are you thinking"

"I'm thinking that something is missing, "Lu pointed, "It takes so much more for a human to turn into a demon; a kickstarter"

"Ara was never in touch with any dark el before, "Eve replied

"That can't be true, "Lu crossed her arms, "something happened, and maybe it affected more than her"

"What are you thinking, Lu, "Ciel jumped from the tree

"I think you are all corrupted, "Lu said to both teams

"How, "Aisha asked, "the el gang fights for good within the darkness"

"Ara couldn't have become a demon just because her mind broke, "Lu replied, "she was either corrupted by a dark el stone beforehand, or a demon infested her with a dark aura"

"Dark aura, what is that, "Chung asked her

"If the person, or demon, has magical power and ability to obtain this skill, they are able to take aura out of something and implant it within something, or someone, else, "Lu explained

"Sounds _deadly_, "Rena glared at Eve

"Not at all, "Lu shook her head, "Even if a person's, or demon's, aura is removed, they feel nothing, and continue to move on as if nothing happened"

"Do they remember anything about that spell, "Raven asked

"Yes, but the caster can also place an amnesia spell on the castiee so that they won't remember a thing, "Lu finished

"You think something like that happened to Ara, "Add asked

Lu nodded, "Mhmmm, to all of you"

"I'm not a demon loving traitor, "Elesis grunted and got into a fighting stance

"Doesn't matter, "Lu shrugged, "Alright, so where are we going"

"Huh, "Add asked her

"You said that we were looking for the Dark Countess, and I sense a strong presence of demons to the east; so where next"

"East, Hamel's east, "Chung said horrified, "Hamel's in danger"

"Chung, calm down, "Aisha frowned

"We have to get there, now, "Chung seethed, "I won't let the demons harm my people"

"Fine, then come on, "Add sighed and they looked at him in surprise, "What"

"Why help, "Chung glared

"Because, if there are a lot of demons in Hamel, Ara is sure to be there, "Add smiled, "So…truce, "and held out his hand

Elsword stared at the Mastermind's hand for the longest of time. It would be great to fight along-side him again, but he was a filthy traitor. And that dark aura bullshit that Lu was talking about, what was with her? But, Hamel needed help, and Chung would be devastated to know that his home was destroyed just because he didn't accept a truce.

"Grrrrr, fine, "Elsword slapped his hand away, "Just until Hamel is safe again"

"Whatever, brat, "Add grunted, "Come on, Ara's waiting for me"

"Neh, Ciel, we get to see the Dark Countess in battle, "Lu said excitedly, "The battlefield will sure to be full of blood"

"This is perfect for you to reclaim your power, Lu, "Ciel smirked, "Maybe even surpassing it"

Lu smirked, "Ciel, will you help me become the Demon Queen"

"For you Lu, I would do anything you ask; I am you and you are me; are fate is connected, "Ciel placed a hand on her head

"Ciel….thank you"

* * *

**I can literally see the Lu x Ciel fanfictions that I've just put in your heads. XD**

**Anyway, hope you like this short chapter; comment and tell me what was wrong and what I can fix.**

**Note: One day, I will revise the whole story, so there will possibly be more chapters then I intended.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE: There are only a few more chapters left in _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_ (I think). (Don't cry, dammit!) The climax is coming and I know that almost all of you are waiting on that sex scene. XP**

* * *

**Update Preview: (I'm doing these because I don't know when the next update will be out, and I want you guys to feel suspense XD XP)**

"Add, please, "Ara reached out to him, "Kill me"

"Ara, "Add frowned, "I can't do that; I love you too much"

"If you don't kill me, I'll kill you; I don't want to hurt you, "she started to cry

"I can't, "Add shook his head, "I won't"

"Please, "Ara started to shake, "I can't hold it back any longer, please kill me, get away from me"

"Ara, I won't do it, "Add shouted

"Ahhhhhhhhh, "Ara shouted as her skin started to ripple turning back into a dark grey color

"Ara, no, "Add screamed

The room fell silent; the waterfalls made no noise as the Dark Countess rose from the purifying waters.

"….Die…(gasp)"

"…(hic)...Die…(hic)"

"…(hic, hic)...DIE YOU STUPID HUMAN"

* * *

**I'm evil; I know; my brother tells me that every day. What the shit did I do in the next chapter, you ask. How long is it, you ask. PRETTY FUCKING LONG is what I have to say.**

**See you guys next time on _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.**


	10. Author's Note: Re-read the Whole Thing

Hey people, I just wanted to tell you guys that I revised the whole story where I saw fit (for the time being). A whole lot of things have been rearranged, added, and maybe taken away, so when I finally do update the next chapter, you won't feel weird or anything.

P.S. Next update will be one of the LONGEST chapters that I will EVER write on this site since I'm still writing and it's already over 10,000 words long, and I'm not close to halfway through. However, it's still going to be a while till it comes out. SORRY!

P.P.S. Thank you ZeroHakurei and others who probably were annoyed with my grammar mistakes [That's what you get when you have a bad English teacher who only wants to look at her phone and kids]. That will be changed soon as well. [Yay, more reading! *Half-way sarcastic*]

P.P.S. If their is anything wrong with the story chronologically, punctuality, or anything else, please tell me immediately. My eyes cross when I read too much and I get a headache, but I will fix it.

Soooooooooooooo...

Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors and see you in the next update. YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY HAPPEN! XD


	11. School's Tomorrow (Sad Face)

School...is...tomorrow...tomorrow, 8/10/15...WHY!

Just got my schedule Friday and I'm crying guys. I also just found out that school is going to start a full fifteen minutes early. I hate high school.

World Lit/Eng 2

AP Bio/ACT Prep

DL Trig/DL Sociology

DL AP World Hist/US Gvt/ACT

Driver's Ed

* * *

I know that there has been a lot of author's notes, and I know that you guys are probably annoyed. So, I PROMISE, that the next thing that I will update on these stories WILL be the next chapter(s).

Man, I wish that I could bring my laptop to school so I could write on the updates during lunch break. *Sigh* No such luck.

Man, I wish that I would've/could've updated more than what I did this summer.

See you in the updates of my stories!

Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.

* * *

Sneak Peaks:

**Salvation:**

"Is your hair color natural, "Eren asked the girl curiously

"Yes, yes it is, "Sakura's eye twitched, "Neh, Eren, how about you tell me about yourself"

"Hmm, uhhh, "the boy was at a loss

"Well, what do you want to be in the future, "Sakura smiled

"I wanna join the survey corps, "Eren said with flashing eyes

"Survey corps, "Sakura pondered, "What's that"

"You don't know, "Eren asked, "They're a group that take expiditions out the walls to try and reclaim land for humanity"

"So, they're fighting for freedom, "Sakura smirked

"Yeah, I wanna be on Captain Levi's team someday, "Eren grinned

"Well, with that type of determination, I'm sure you will, "Sakura patted his head, "You know, I used to have a friend just like you"

"Hmm, how so, "the boy asked

The pinkette giggled, "Well, he was always full of courage, never backed down, and always strived towards his goal; he was a bit of a block head, stubborn, and hotheaded, but so loveable"

"Hotheaded, "Eren scowled

"See, you're just like him, "Sakura smiled

"Sakura, are you warm yet, "Mr. Ackerman came in with some food

"Yeah, and Eren kept me company, "she grinned

"That's wonderful; Mikasa was worried for you the whole time you were gone, "the man chastised her, "Don't go out in the freezing cold like that anymore"

"Ah, "Sakura mumbled, "Um...dad, when Eren and his dad leave, I need to talk to you and mom about something VERY important"

"Can't it wait..., "Mr. Ackerman looked into the pinkette's eyes, "I understand"

"Thank you...dad"

* * *

**Run Devil Run:**

He didn't know what to think of the new Phantomhive servant. She could cook, clean, fight; she wasn't normal in the slightest. Well, when someone comes from a different dimension they won't be normal.

She was intriguing, that's for sure. She smelled life flowers in spring, she had beauty, strength. She was a man's dream. She made him curious. Just how much of a woman was she?

"Sebastian, Sakura needs some new medical supplies, "his young lord said boredly, "And Madam Red is coming over again"

"Yes, my lord"

"Sakura also needs some clothing to walk around in; she can't be seen in her ninja attire in the daylight"

"Yes, my lord"

"Sebastian, are you even listen to me"

"Yes, my lord"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm think about killing myself, Sebastian"

"Very good, my lord"

"Hmmm,...I think I heard a crash from the infirmary"

"I will go check it out, young master"

The little Phantomhive smirked as his butler quickly left the study to go check on the new servant.

"This...will certainly be interesting"

* * *

**What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger**

"Hehehehehe, *cough* *cough* I don't know what type of relationship *wheeze* you think you and that woman had, but *wheeze* it's over, "Ara showed her spiky teeth

"Ara... what's happened to you, " Add held onto his broken arm

"I have to *wince* thank you, "the demon smirked, "That aura left a horrible taste in my mouth *cough*; now that it's gone, the Dark El in me can finally take control"

"Ara *gasp*, "Add shut in eyes from the pain

"Awww, poor little Add, is he heart broken, "Ara laughed and Ran teleported to her

"Are you hurt, little Ara, "he caressed her cheek

"I'm f-fi.. fin-g-guh, "she spit up blood

Ran held his sister closely as her body started to convulse. Her skin was rippling and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Grrrr, this is your fault, "Ran glared at Add, "I'll take your head"

Add glared back, "I...could. *wince*..say the same damn thing to you"

"You'll be hunted by the entirety of the demon realm, and I'll make sure that you pay, "Ran vowed, "Little Ara, let's go home"

Purple smoke surrounded the siblings and Ran opened a portal back to their realm. The Halls of Water grew even more silent as everyone stared at the poor Mastermind.

"Everyone get in the water, "Add said after Ara and Ran disappeared

"What for, "Elsword glared

"Elsword, I know your stupid, but you just saw what happened, that aura is the reason why you all been acting like lunatics, "Eve said and jumped into the watery depths

"Jump in, and maybe you'll go back to normal, "Raven add and followed after his girlfriend

The El Gang gave one another looks of doubt, but decided to follow the Dark El Mastermind's order.

"Eeewww, "Aisha whimpered, "What is this stuff"

The sparkling blue waters around them turned a sickly black color. It was like they hadn't taken baths in years.

"The...the voices...they're gone, "Rena said wide eyed, "So, this water really does purify you"

"I told you that you'd all been tainted, "Lu said with hands on her hips, "And you said that I was stupid"

"Grrh, "Chung gripped his chest

"Chung, what's wrong, "Elesis asked the blonde

"We were...Ara...I, we, "he was crying, "Why did, how did this..."

"Neh, that aura must've messed with your guys heads; now think, what's always on your minds, "Lu asked them

Rena blushed, "Raven"

"Revenge on Ara's brother, "Chung sniffed

"Getting my powers back, "Aisha pouted, "And Elrios's protection"

"Elrios, "Elsword scowled

"Elsword and Elrios, "Elesis growled

"I see you're still a bitch, Elesis, "Add grunted, "So, this must be your aura then"

"Must be, "Lu shrugged, "Seems about right"

"Shut up, I never meant for this to happen, "the Crimson Avenger shook with anger

"But, why were we so mean to Ara, "Chung asked

"Simple, Elesis hates Ara, "Eve sighed, "My head feels so much clearer; those modifications seem useless now; all that time...I felt hallow"

"These years, all the people we killed, all the risks we took, "Raven smiled at her, "Yeah"

"Eve, Raven, Lu, Ciel, let's go, "Add grunted, "Let's go back to Hamel Capital for now"

"Add, I'm sorry, "Elsword got out of the water, "We-"

"Save it, "Add glared at the red-head, "What's done is done, and you can't change it"

"I know, but...I know that this won't change anything, but do you want to be a part of the gang again, "Elsword mumbled

"No thanks, I've got my own group to worry about now; plus, your group worries about Elrios's protection; I don't have time for something like that, "the lavender haired male declined and winced as his arm shifted

"Lu, is there anyway you can take to the demon realm, "Add kneeled down to her

"Neh, maybe, but I'll need some help, "Lu smiled, "You best get healed up; the Dark Earl has always kept his word; no doubt he's ordering sqaudrons to come after you as we speak"

"Great, maybe Ariel can help us, "Add sighed, "And I'm not worried about him, just Ara"

"That thing was not Ara, "Add gritted his teeth, "No way in hell was that Ara"

"Let's go back, "Elsword placed a hand on Add's shoulder, "I...you need to rest up"

"Right...your right for once Elsword"

There is a shit ton of info missing from those sneak peeks that I'm not going to include because it will ruin EVERYTHING. Sorry that you guys have to wait a little bit longer. But, trust me, it will be worth it.


	12. Ara Haan Will Be No More: Part One

**Hey people, this is Yami with another installment of****_ What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_****. Now, originally, I was going to go through all of Hamel in one chapter, but when I looked at my notes for this story I soon realized that it would've been WAY too long. So enjoy the first part and the others when I put them up. See you in the outro! XD**

* * *

"Help me, help, "the water priestess cried as Ara dragged her up the steps of the Halls of Water

"Quiet, "Ran glowered at her

"I will not obey you, demon, "the blue haired woman screamed, "Someone, please help"

Ara glared at the water priestess, "You humans are always so annoying"

"Release me, foul demon, "the water priestess shouted

Ara grunted and threw the woman on the top of an arc. Flash-stepping up to the top with her brother, the two demons loomed over the water priestess.

"What do you plan to do with me, "the blue haired maiden quivered, "What have you done with the water priest"

Ara smirked and kneeled down close to the female. The priestess tried to crawl away, but Ara latched onto her ankle and pulled her closer.

"Neh, don't be afraid, I just need to get some information from you, "Ara smiled and placed her forehead on the priestess's

"St-stop, "the woman whimpered

Syncing with the water priestess's mind, the two woman went into a trance like state. Their eyes turned completely grey, and their skin was tattooed with intricate demon literature.

"Now, tell me everything you know, "Ara said slowly

Ran surrounded the two with the barrier so that no one would interrupt Ara. Summoning a chair and taking a seat, he took watch.

"The Water Priestess is in our hands, the only issue remaining is time"

* * *

"Penensio, Rod Ross, "Chung shouted and ran through the entrance of Hamel

"Look, it's Prince Seiker"

"Prince Seiker has returned!"

"Prince"

"Prince"

"Prince"

People started to crowd around the Tactical Trooper and the others. They were crying and laughing in joy that the young Seiker was back home.

"Prince Seiker, "Rod Ross strode over to the young boy, "You're back"

"Mhmm, "Chung nodded, "Is everyone okay"

"No, everything is awful, "Rod Ross said dramatically, "The demons have taken over"

Daisy hugged Rod Ross's arm, "The capital is the only safe place now"

Chung's breath hitched in his throat, "What happened"

Penensio let out a sad sigh, "The demons invaded with large forces, larger than any we've ever seen, many of our men have been poisoned, and even more civilians have suffered or lost their lives because of this tragedy"

"We've fended off the capital, but resources are getting scarce, "Daisy continued, "I don't know how much longer we can last"

Chung let out a low growl, "They'll pay for this"

"Young Seiker, please, your mother will be in tears if you don't visit her, "Rod Ross smiled

"But-

"No buts, "the blonde man interrupted him, "You've had a long journey, no; I'm sure you and your friends must be tired"

Add snorted at the man, "Not really"

Rod Ross stared at Add and his gang in fear, along with many others.

"Who…who are you, "the duke asked in a low tone

"Add Kim, nice to meet you, "Add said sarcastically

"Neh, Eve, Raven, Lu, Ciel, let's go scout the area, "Add looked behind him

"Right, "Eve and Raven agreed

"What, what are you doing, "Elsword growled, "I make the decisions around here"

"I said that we would help you protect Hamel; I never said that we would play by your rules, "Add glared back, "See ya later"

The five members of the Dark El Gang, left Hamel capital and quickly found themselves in a demon infested area.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said the demons completely took over, "Eve said with a bored look on her face

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle, "Raven smirked at her

"Right-what the fuck is that, "Eve squinted her eyes in the distance

"It's a red, walking….fish, "she cracked her head to the side, "I don't know how I should feel about this"

"You're seeing a red, walking fish; I'm seeing a purple and green toad thing, "Add grunted, "Demons are weird"

"It's a Button Shadow Walker, "Lu smiled at them, "Trust me, there are uglier demons"

"Damn, that fucking ugly, "Add smirked, "Let's clear this place out"

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

"Damn it, Lu; you could have told us that those fucking Shadow Defenders shot poisonous spikes, "Raven glared at her

Lu gave him the puppy dog eyes look, "Ooopsy"

Ciel let out a snicker before looking at Eve, Add, and Raven. They were wrapping up their wounds from the fight. While the demons were easy picking, it was like a million squadrons infested the area.

"Tch, what a bore, "Add grunted, "Let's move on"

"You sure you don't want to head back to the village, "Raven asked him

"No thanks, I don't want to hear Elsword's mouth, "the Mastermind grunted, "Lu, do you sense anything, more specifically, Ara's brother"

The little pinkette scrunched her face up, "I sense many powerful demons here, but no, I don't sense the Dark Earl"

Add sighed, "Fine, when we free Hamel, then we'll move on"

"Maybe he's in the demon realm, "Lu said, "There're still diplomatic issues going on, and the Dark Earl has the qualifications to be the next Demon King"

"Who're the other nominees, "Raven asked

"No one; the Dark Earl is the only one qualified, but because he isn't a "pure blooded" demon many diplomats have don't want him to rule, "Lu sighed, "Many of us tried to take the throne by force, but, as you can see, it didn't work out too well"

"Well, Lu, seeing as you went out of your way to help humans, I think you'd be a great Demon Queen, "Add grinned

"Thanks prey, "Lu smiled, "You still haven't told me everything you know about the Dark Countess"

"Well, she was shy, clumsy, can't cook, can't dance, she's older than me by one year, and I'm pretty sure she has mental problems, "Add told her

"So vague, "Lu pouted

"Well, when we get her back, you can talk to her all you like, "Add patted her on the head

Eve snickered, "Lu's not a child…..I think"

"I'm over 200 years old, "Lu shrieked at her

"Suuuurre you are, "Eve smiled wickedly

"Ghhh, let's go forward, "Lu glared and walked ahead of everyone

"She's so fun to mess with, "Eve looked at Ciel

"I know, "the assassin smirked before running ahead to catch up with the pinkette

"I know Lu's old, but her appearance makes Ciel look like a pedophile, "Raven commented as they walked behind the two

"I'm not the only one who thought that, thank goodness, "Add sighed, "I thought I was weird for a second"

"You are weird, but I don't know how to feel about Lu and Ciel, "Eve frowned

"You don't know how to feel about a lot of things lately; do you need another upgrade, "Add asked her

"I don't probably; you're upgrades make me feel knowledgeable, like I know things, but there are many things I don't know or can't feel, "Eve pouted

Raven got a worried look on his face, "Maybe we should head back to Hamel; sounds like you might need an upgrade"

"I'm fine, stop worrying, "Eve smiled at him, "You act like a sociopath when you worry"

"I'm worried, "Raven jaw set into a larger frown, "Maybe all this fighting isn't good for you"

"I'm fine, all this fighting isn't good for _you_, "Eve replied

"I'll take a look at both of you later, for right now let's catch up with pedo and child, "Add ordered

"Right, I think someone is up ahead, "Eve squinted her eyes again, "Looks like the type of armor Chung wears"

"Someone in his family perhaps, "Raven smiled, "Let's get to know them"

Within minutes, the Dark El Gang stood in front of a short, white armored clad, person who was heaving heavily.

"These demons are so powerful, "they said to them, "Helputt, where are you, my love"

"Do you need help, "Raven held a hand out to them

"…..No, don't help me; I'm a member of the great Seiker family; I don't need help, "they shouted

"Can you at least tell us who you are then, "Eve said uncaringly

"Gug, *huff* *huff*, my name is….*huff* Yun…*huff*…Seiker, "they fell on their behind, "Yun Seiker"

"Well, Yun Seiker, are you a man or a woman, cause I can't tell under all that armor, "Add kneeled down

The person grunted before lifting their hands and ripping their helmet off. Their long, flowing hair cascaded down their armor like sleek streams of water.

"Ah, you're a woman then, fairly young took, "Ciel said

"Young, ha, I've older than you think; I've already had a son who should be eighteen by now, "Yun laughed and then winced

"Don't strain yourself, Ms. Yun; now who is Helputt, "Add asked

"Helputt is…my husband; he left the capital after he heard the demons took over the Temple of Trails, never to come back, "Yun looked ready to cry, " oh, Helputt, please be safe"

"I'm sure he's fine, "Add lied, "Raven, pick up Ms. Yun here, we're taking her back to Hamel"

"No, you can't; I need to reclaim Stricken City for Hamel; the capital is the only place safe, "Yun tried to stand up only to fall again, "I managed to bypass the demons in Elime's Wave, but the demons are far stronger here"

"Don't worry, we've already cleared Elime's Wave; we'll come back and clear this area too, "Raven smirked before lifting Yun up

"What, you did; how is that even possible, you're only regular….,"Yun took this time to notice that their clothing was actually armor, "I see"

"Now, let's head back to Hamel, "Add placed his hands on his hips, "I can't have a useful person die so early"

**(Half an hour later)**

"Yun, "a teen clad in white armor saw the group as they walked through the gates, "You're safe"

The teen ran over with many others wearing the same armor. Elsword and co. were with them.

"Mother, "Chung exclaimed before coming up to her, "Are you alright"

"Hmm, is that my little Prince; ah, look how much you're grown, "Yun caressed his cheek, "You look so much like you're father"

"Yun, where have you been, "A Seiker family member asked, "We've been worried sick"

"I'm sorry, I foolishly tried to clear Stricken City on my own; this group found me and brought me back, "Yun sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I'm fine now"

"Mother, "Chung frowned, "So reckless"

"Ahh, chastising me like your father; Helputt would be proud, "Yun laughed, "Excuse me, sir, can you put me down, "Yun looked up at Raven's face

"Sure, "Raven replied before gently setting Yun on her feet, "You really should get check by a doctor; you were lucky we found you when we did"

"Thank you, but I'm really fine, "Yun grinned and smack her hand against her chest, "My last name isn't Seiker for nothing"

Chung sighed and looked at Add, "Thanks for helping my mother"

"You're welcome, but it's all part of the treaty, "Add waved him off

"Treaty, "Yun looked at her son, "What treaty"

Chung got a dark look on his face, "It's nothing you should worry about, mother"

Yun frowned sadly before turning the group of Seiker members.

"Alright, everyone rest up; tomorrow we are going on a mission to clear the Stricken City, "Yun screamed

"But, Yun, what about Elime's Wave, "one asked

"These fine fighters cleared the area for us already, "Yun pointed behind her, "Now, let's go home and celebrate; my baby boy is home"

"Right!"

Add sweat-dropped as the Seiker members courageously walked down the street to their compound, his and Elsword's groups following close behind.

"Why did you save my mother, "Chung asked the Mastermind

"She hasn't done anything to piss me off, so I helped her, "Add shrugged, "Just because she's your mother doesn't mean anything"

"Thanks, I guess, "Tactical Trooper said awkwardly

"Don't mention it, really, "Add frowned and started to walked ahead of them with his group

"Here we are, home sweet home, "Yun exclaimed as they came across bright, white and gold, buildings

"Alright, everyone in the kitchen; little Prince should be tired after all that traveling, "Yun looked back lovingly at her son, "Everyone who can't cook, into the dining hall; little Prince is gonna tell us all about his adventures"

The two groups of fighters were led into a massive room filled with many oval tables. The biggest sat in the middle of the room, most likely for the main branch.

"Little Prince, sit here, "Yun directed her son to chair that stood beside a throne like on, "Right next to your fathers"

"You lot, sit here as well, there are only three main branch family members, "Yun ordered

"Why such a big table, "Elesis asked

"To show how proud the Seiker family is, "Yun grinned showing off her white polished teeth

The groups did as Yun said, making sure to have a chair separating them. Yun made note of how the groups interacted, noticing subtle glares and coughs that they sent one another. She would have to ask Prince about that at dinner.

"Now, I'm gonna go check on dinner, you all sit here and look young, "Yun smiled and left out of the room

"Do they do everything in their armor, "Eve said comically

"Your family's weird, "Add looked at Chung

"So what, I'm pretty sure your family was weird too, "Chung said back defensively

"My family was a group of Nasod re-searchers and scientists, not a group of egotistical maniacs, "Add glared

"No need to get hostile, "Rena said while still staring at Raven

"Says one of the most hostile people here, "Eve muttered under her breath

Elsword cough, breaking the tension, "We really should talk about some things"

"Like what, "Add snickered, "Your dislike for us, our treaty, how I want to murder you all in your sleep"

"Elsword frowned, "Our treaty yes, but also no; I wanna know how you guys got so strong in just two years"

"Yeah, "Aisha chimed in, "It's impossible to get that strong in such a short amount of time"

Add shook his head, "Well, while you guys were signing autographs and being lazy, we were training, taking in bounties, freeing areas of the world from demons"

"Where did you go, "Aisha inquired

"We went to Ara's home land. Turns out there were thousands, if not millions of demons there; in a few places, humans and demons made peace, starting families and what not. However, there were other demons who hated the ideas of humans and demons getting along, so those were the ones that we hunted. One village, Xia I think, found the remains of the Haan family's old skills and techniques. We practiced them day in and day out, not taking a break and almost collapsing at the spot."

"I'm not surprised that her home is a demons nest, "Elesis smirked

"Add glared at Elesis, "I'm really not in the mood to hear your mouth; shut up before I shut it for you"

Elesis laughed at him, "You think I'm afraid of you, you demon loving traitor"

"No, I just know that if you don't shut up, you'll go back to the hell that you crawled out of, "Add growled darkly, "I'm not one to mess with Elesis"

"Sis,….maybe you should leave him alone for a second, "Elsword pleaded, "We don't need him on our bad side"

"Sure Els, anything for you, "Elesis grunted

"Uummm,….excuse me, "A meek voice called out through the sea of anger

"Huh, "everyone turned to see a small, teenage girl

"H-h-hi, "she mumbled and waved her hand

"Who're you, "Chung asked

"I'm Bora Park, "she said shyly

"I see why, "Chung looked at her hair

"I, um, I'm….I'm the nurse for the Seiker family, "she blushed, "I….I was…c-called here about Ms. Y-y-yun Sei-seiker about injuries"

"Mom didn't look that beat up, "Chung replied

"Yes she did, maybe internal bleeding or something, "Raven said to him, "While you're mother is good at acting, she needs help"

Bora squirmed, "Whe-where i-is M-ms. Se-sei-seiker"

"Kitchen, most likely dying, "Lu smiled as a crash was heard

"Yun, yun; speak to me, "someone screamed, "Boooorrrrraaaaaaa"

"I must go, "Bora yelped before running into the kitchen

"Well,…..that was interesting, "Ciel said while Lu giggled

An hour later, the Seiker family sat at tables eating along with the two groups of fighters. Yun was there, bandaged up, with Bora standing by her chair in case she hit the floor again.

"Little Prince, tell momma about your journey, "Yun smiled at her son

Chung blushed in embarrassment as his teammates giggled at him, along with the rest of his family. Chung coughed into his hand, trying to reclaim his long lost pride.

"Um, well, where do I start; Ruben Village was home to the sacred El Tree, "the blonde said, "There was a bandit named Banthus who stole some of the El to help King Wally"

"Ahhhh, Banthus, "Everyone turned to look at Add, "I remember killing him; may you always remain a phoru's piece of shit"

"You killed Banthus, "Elsword exclaimed, "That wall of muscle"

"It wasn't hard, "Add shrugged, "He hadn't changed one bit since the last time I saw him, still a cocky asshole"

"You seem strong, "Someone yelled from afar away table, "How strong are you"

"Don't know, don't really care anymore, "Add leaned back in his chair, "There're only two things in this world I care about anymore"

"Let me guess, your whore of a demon girlfriend is one of them, "Elesis smiled

"Elesis, "Aisha said, "Not now"

"What, why shouldn't I talk about her; she's our enemy, isn't she, "Elesis sneered, "Demon, demon, no good demon slut"

"Sis, "Elsword screamed, "Enough"

If Elesis's plan was to turn the whole Seiker family against the Dark El Gang, that surely did it.

"Demon, "Yun narrowed her eyes, "In league with the demons"

"Traitors"

"Filth"

"Scum"

"Trash"

Most of the members of the Dark El Gang payed no mind to the words coming their way, but their leader held his head down, eyes darkened.

"Elesis, "the Mastermind said so harshly to quiet the room, "What did you just say"

The Crimson Avenger stood up from the table, ignoring her teammates' pleas to sit down.

"Ara Haan, whore of Elrios, turns into a demon and leaves her poor lover all alone, "the crimsonette had her hands on her hips, "Is that what you wanted to her, oh great Dark El Mastermind. Or, is it the fact that she's probably fucking her brother right about; Ara never had morals did she. Getting fucked by every high class demon in the demon realm; man, I can imagine how loose she's gotta be"

Add was gripping the table, noticeable cracks started to form. His teammates backed away, already knowing what was probably, most likely, going to happen.

"Elesis, it would be smart to shut up now, "Raven said catching all the attention, "Add's not as kind as to just leave you with a punch to the face this time"

"Oh, you be quiet, you nasod loving freak; you and your whore should go die in a hole somewhere, "Elesis placed a hand on Rena's shoulder, "You good for nothing traitors, you don't deserve to live"

"Prince, what's all this about, "Yun glared at her son along with the rest of his family

"Nothing mother, "Chung grabbed hold of his cannon, "Just a treaty falling to pieces"

"Elesis, Add, "Chung said passively, "This is my own; if you're going to fight, do it outside"

"Why should I, little Prince, "Elesis mocked him, "I'm only telling the truth"

"Elesis never wanted a treaty in between our gangs, "Raven had his hand on his sword's hilt, "Chung, you know that she's only trying to turn your family against us"

"*sigh*, I know that, "Chung looked to his mother, "*sigh*"

"Chung, you shouldn't even be talking to him, "Elesis snorted, "You might catch his traitor disease, or, better yet, Eve's nasod stupidity"

"Sis, stop right now, "Elsword ordered, "We have a treaty with them, be nice; we need them to help us"

"Els, you have to be insane to trust them, "Elesis shouted at her little brother, "After all that's happened; that whore, she caused everything"

His last nerve snapping, Add unsheathed his sword, jumped across the table, and slammed the Crimson Avenger onto the floor. He pressed his blade close to her neck, drawing blood.

"Sis, "Elsword brought out his blade, "Get away from her"

Trying to strike the Mastermind, Elsword brought his sword down, only to be reflected by Raven's blade.

"I never noticed before, "Raven grinned maliciously, "You still have that cracked sword, El boy; what's wrong, can't get over the fact that Ara beat you so easily"

"Raven, "Elsword gritted his teeth, "Get out of the way"

"Ahahahaha, "Raven laughed sadistically, "You know, I haven't killed a human in a good bit"

"See, I told you he gets insane when I'm not feeling well, "Eve said to herself, "I don't know how to feel about this situation"

"Raven, "Rena squeaked and tried to touch him, "Please stop, leave Elsword alone"

"Rena, get back, "Raven glared at her, "Stay away from Eve"

The Grand Archer whimpered at the Dark El Commander before her breath hitched. She started clutching her head and fell to her knees.

"Raven, no Eve, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven and me, "she started to mumbled to herself, "Raven, Raven, Raven"

"Sis, you alright, "Elsword screamed to his sister

"Yeah, I'm fine, "Elesis replied, "I'm good"

The Mastermind loomed over the Crimson Avenger with no emotion in his face what-so-ever. Shoving his knee far into her gut, Elesis gasped in pain.

"I want you to listen here and listen good, "he whispered in her ear, "I will kill you, if you EVER say anything like that again; do you understand me. I will mutilate you, I will rip out your guts one by one, I will find a way to bring you back to life just kill you again,….UNDERSTAND ELESIS"

She glared at him, "I'm not afraid of you"

He frowned, "Oh really"

Taking her left arm in his hand, the Mastermind promptly broke her arm letting her ear shattering scream freeze almost everyone in the room.

"Sis, "Elsword tried to get past Raven only to be slammed on the ground

"Don't try anything, El boy, "Raven put his sword to the back the teen's neck, "You're lucky he hasn't killed her yet"

"Beg for your life, "Add wrapped his hand around her neck, "Now"

Elesis shuttered as she gripped her broken arm; why hadn't she tried to grab her sword earlier instead of piss of this guy? She could bile in the back of her throat, threatening to erupt out of her mouth.

"Beg….now, "Add started to squeeze her neck, "There's no dark el that can bring you back this time"

"Sis, "Elsword struggled underneath Raven, "Add, please stop"

"Why should I, "Add smirked as Elesis started gasping for arm, "After all she's done to Ara, she doesn't deserve to live"

"Traitorous bastard, "Elsword screamed, "You and your fucking whore"

Add increased the pressure on Elesis's neck, "Don't think that I'll stop hurting her to turn to you Elsword, "he glared at him, "I'll make you watch the life leave her"

Tears started to fall from Elsword eyes, "Aww, what's wrong, little boy; scared to see big sis leave you again"

"I'm sorry, "Elsword shouted out, "We're sorry about what happened, okay; we didn't mean for things to turn out like this"

Elsword started to convulse under Raven. He looked like a person on fire trying to put themselves out.

"Ghaa..ofda….gafhr….bsatrd, "Elesis gargled to Add

"Ahh, ready to beg, "Add loosened his grip

"*cough* *cough* *hack* I'm *Cough* so- *Cough* sor- *gasp* sorry, *gasp*; pl- *hack* plea- *gasp* -se le-le- *gasp* m-me *gasp* *gasp* l-li-li-li- *gasp* -ve, "Elesis said, "Ple-please"

"Good girl, "Add let the light back into his eyes, "Raven, let go of the dying fish"

Both men sheathing their swords, Raven got off of Elsword to watch him squirm on the ground. Elesis, with the minimal strength she now hand, crawled to her brother and grasped his hand. She soon passed out after that.

"Raven, "the Dark El Commander looked to his girlfriend, "You scared me for a second; don't do that again"

Grabbing his trench coat and pulling him down, Eve and Raven French kissed in front of everyone.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh, "Rena fainted

The couple pulled away and Raven pulled Eve closer to him by the waist.

"Sorry love, I won't do it again; you just started making me worry earlier, remember, "Raven kissed her forehead

Ciel and Lu watched the spectacle with amused eyes.

Ciel looked at Bora, "Looks like you have a full night ahead of you Miss Park"

"Wha-what, "the girl blushed

"No matter how sad this may seem, we have a treaty with these people; you have to get them to tip top shape, "Ciel smiled, "We can pay any expenses you have"

"Bu-but,"Bora sighed, "Alright"

Yun looked at her son who had a dazed look on his face, "You have a lot of explaining to do young man"

Chung looked her, eyes still hazy, "Yes mother, "And put his cannon away

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Information travels fast. While Chung told his mother the story of how that night came to be, a side branch must have been listening in. The next morning, people from all over the capital were stalking around the Seiker's home.

"I heard he's in love with a demon!"

"I heard he's a spy for them!"

"We should have them executed!"

"No, no, Prince said that they're helping them free Hamel!"

"But they fought last night!"

"They didn't start the fight, one of Prince's teammates did!"

"I heard that Prince teammates needed medical care after the fight was over!"

"Wow, these people must be super strong!"

Add pinched the bridge of his nose as the commotion outside grew louder.

"I hate that red-haired wench, "Add flopped down onto his bed, "I should've killed her last night"

"But you did, "Lu giggled, "I really thought you and Raven were going to slaughter them"

"Which reminds me that I need to give a check up on the two of you, "he looked at Raven and Eve who were cuddling on another bed

"I'm fine, but you should give Eve a checkup, "Raven hugged his girlfriend

"I'm fine, but Raven needs a phycologist, "Eve replied

"I'm sure we all need one of those, "Add smiled

A frown setting on his face, Add looked at Lu, "Lu, about that aura stuff earlier, tell me more"

The pinkette jumped on the bed and crawled over to Add like a child, "Well, it's pretty simple. If a person is injected with another's aura, then anything could happen. They could go insane, start seeing illusions, feel thing that aren't really there or aren't happening, their emotions could go haywire, anything"

"That explains a whole lot, "Add said, "Do the affects happen right away"

"No, not really, sometimes they stay dormant, like a disease, and wait for the right time to strike, "she said

"So, if this is true, then it started to take effect on Ara when we were in Velder, "Add grasped his chin, "And us sometime later"

"The others acted different ever since before we left Feita, "Raven chimed in, "But it was in bit and bursts"

"Yeah, so we never really noticed, "Eve added

There was a knock at the door, "Open up, the Duke, Rod Ross is here to see you"

"It wasn't locked, "Eve said back

There was a pause, a couple whispers, before the door creaked open. In came a man with the brightest of blonde hair, a woman with the expensive looking clothing, and a man in battle-ready-armor.

"You there, we need to talk, "Rod Ross said with no authority behind his words.

"Speak then, "Add yawned at him

Rodd Ross blushed in embarrassment, "You dark disrespect me; I can ruin your family's name"

"All of my family is dead, so go ahead, "Add waved him off

"How rude, "the woman placed her hands on her hips, "You will respect Rod Ross"

"Okay, miss purple and silver, "Eve replied, "Is he gonna talk or stand there looking like a high school girl"

Rod Ross coughed into his hands, "*cough* Well then, I heard that you were in league with the demons and are now enslaved by Prince Seiker's group"

"Well, you heard wrong, "Add licked his lips, "I'm no one's slave, not anymore"

"Ah, well, you are being forced to help us, so give me all the information you have on the demon, "Rod Ross ordered

"Are you that stupid, "Add snickered, "Did you become duke because your father was before you; if so, people are stupid for letting you lead them"

"We will not ask again, "Penensio grabbed his sword, "Give us everything you know"

"If I knew anything, I wouldn't be here in this sparkling city of water, "Add said, "I have something more important to do than save this damned place"

Penensio glared, "How do we know you aren't lying"

"He isn't lying, Penensio, "everyone looked to see Chung at the door

"Prince, why are you here, "Rodd Ross asked a little too kindly

"Elesis is getting on my nerves, so I came to talk to Add, "Chung said, "You should leave,…..now"

"But Pri- now Rod Ross, "Chung interrupted the man

The blonde looked highly irritated, but did as he was told. Daisy glared back at the Dark El Gang before running after her boss in a flurry of glitter.

"You leave too, Penensio, "Chung said to the man

"Prince, I need to interrogate- I SAID LEAVE, "Chung's scream was heard throughout the household

"Penensio sighed, "Right away, young Prince"

Chung closed the door with a bang and locked it. Sitting in a chair in the far corner, he stared Add in the eyes.

"What do you want, "Add placed his head on his hands

"Why are you helping us, "Chung asked, "I know it isn't out of the kindness of your heart"

"There are many demons here, some of them high class, "Add looked at Lu who nodded, "They may know something about Ara"

"You're still in love with her, "Chung asked

"Yeah, are you, "Add raised an eyebrow

"No, that was just a silly crush; I don't date wea- never mind, "Chung did finish his sentence

"Smart kid, "Add glared at him, "So why couldn't you ask me this later"

"Everyone's mad at Elesis right now, even Elsword's avoiding her, "Chung told him, "I don't know why, but whenever she talks about Ara; I just go blank. A black world with two paths, weapons; recently blood has started to fall from the empty sky, and I keep seeing this figure of a woman now"

Add looked at Lu out of the corner of his eye; she caught his gaze and nodded slowly.

"I remember Lu saying something about aura; is that what this is, "Chung asked, "I can feel it clouding my brain and my heart"

"How are the others fairing, "Raven questioned

"Elsword keeps saying that he feels like he's on fire from the inside out, Aisha says it feels like slugs are crawling all over her, draining her of her sanity, Rena keeps hearing voices in her head, telling her to do things, and Elesis is fine, "Chung said

"So everyone but the red-haired witch, "Add said

"What about you guys, "Chung asked, "Are you being affected"

"Eve is losing her emotions, Raven has started to lose his sanity because of it, and I'm pretty sure I'm insane already, so I'm not affected as much when it comes to Ara, "Add replied

"I've been giving her upgrades everyone so months, both for her physical and mental being, but recently the upgrades have stopped working, "Add said, "It's like she's turning into a regular robot"

"Ahh, sorry about that, "Chung looked at Eve sadly

"I'm fine, "she waved him off

"That's good-, "A loud knock interrupted him

"Prince, Prince, we need your help; the Resiam Outskirts have been destroyed by the demons, "someone shouted, "The Red Knights can't hold them back"

Chung gritted his teeth, "Damn demons"

"Let's get going, "Chung said to the Dark El Gang

"Lead the way, "Add smiled

Slinging the door, open Chung ran through the halls of his home, past family remembers and friends who watched with proud smiles.

"Chung, "the El Gang ran down the hall to catch up with them

"Come on, "the blonde shouted urgently

It was like seconds, flying through Elime's wave and Stricken City to get to the ruins of the Resiam Outskirts. Chung's breath hitched as he saw all of the dead Hamel cities.

"Wahh, Add, I sense a powerful demon somewhere in there, "Lu said to the Mastermind, "They're radiating dark energy"

Add bit his lip, and it started to bleed. Clinching his fist, he started out onto the ruined land.

'Just hold on a bit longer, Ara; I'm coming for you'

* * *

**And that's a wrap on this many part chapter. I was going to do the first two dungeons in this one, but then it would've been long, like long long. I want to space the words in thousands so it's not ****_that_**** long and you guys get tired of reading it. Sorry if this first part sucked, I was trying to transition as best I could into Hamel with the tension between the groups and getting some informational stuff in there too.**

**I hope that the information about the aura cleared up any questions you guys might have had. I want to do things right because we are now in the most crucial part of the story from here on out.**

**There won't be any field fight scenes. I'm letting you guys know this now because I'm leaving most of the fight scenes to the dungeons.**

**Bit of info:**

**Yun (in Korean): means soft; sleek (in Sino-Korean): allow; consent**

**Bora (In Korean): means purple**

**Park (In Korean): means magnolia Tree**

**Bora Park: "Purple Magnolia Tree"**

**Kim (In Korean- Add's last name): means gold and is the most popular surname in Korea**

**Haan [Han] (In Korean): means country_ the one in bracket is the true way to spell it**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me if there is anything wrong and I will fix it. (I know that there are grammar and punctuation mistakes; I will fix those when the story is finished)**

**P.S. Thank you [concerned] for telling me that I was spelling asshole wrong**

**Thank you, and see you next time on ****_What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_****.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	13. Ara Haan Will Be No More: Part Two

**Hey people, this is Yami with another installment of****_ What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_****. This is where shit starts to get a little bit darker in the story, and the romance starts to show. Not like that! Not yet at least….I think. XD See you in the outro!**

**Happy Harmony Festival on Elsword!**

**This chapter was revised because of disgust of first installment; almost everything is the same though. I will talk more in the next update.**

* * *

**(Hamel: Resiam Outskirts_ Elesis POV)**

"Get the fuck out of my way, "That girly-haired bastard shouted as he cut the head off of one of those disgusting demons

"Lu, which way, "he screamed at the demon midget

"A little ways ahead, "that pink puff ball replied

My mind was an uncontrollable riot. The Resiam Outskirts had been torn apart by those blasted demons. Humans lay dead everywhere, pets lay dead everywhere,...those Red Knights….lay dead…everywhere.

"Tch, "I gritted my teeth, "Get a hold of yourself, Elesis"

I gripped chest; it tingled with restless abandon. The tingling sensation was somewhat stinging, like a horrible memory come to pass.

"Fuck this,….they shouldn't have messed with me, "I glared at the demons ahead, "Not with any of us"

"Sis, are you okay, "Els asked me

"I fine, "I said a bit too harshly, "I mean, I'm alright Els; just a bad memory"

Yeah, a very bad memory. Their blood covered my face as I slashed through demons trying to get to them. Weapons piercing my body as I tried to revive them. Bleeding out on the ground while they passed on. Yeah, a bad memory indeed.

"Chung, where is this, "I asked him

"This is Resiam Outskirts, "the blonde looked horrified, "This place was filled with apartment complexes; everything is gone"

I could feel a chill go up my spine. This place was torn asunder! What demon could do this, certainly not the swarm in front of us?

"Els, "I looked to see Aisha grab Elsword's arm, "This is insane; we can't take on this many demons by ourselves"

"We have too, "Els wasn't looking at her, "The civilians can't protect themselves against these things"

"We aren't Add and his freak group; we aren't as strong as them, "she squeaked

"We can take them on, "I said suddenly, "Demons are no match for the humans"

Els looked at me, a worried expression on his face. He turned to look down at the battlefield.

"Els, "Aisha hugged the boy, "I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, "Els wrapped an arm around her

Aisha smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She suddenly tore her eyes away from Els and looked at me. Her eyes widened and her lip started quivering.

"Elesis, "she mouthed to me, "Don't hurt me"

I flinched at that. Hurt her, why would I do that?

Oh yeah, how could I forget?

Aisha is such a whore.

* * *

**(Past_ Hamel_ Seiker Residence)**

"Fucking demon loving traitor, "I grumbled as I sat in the Seiker's study

"Demons kill humans, they don't have feelings, they don't love, "I whispered, "She doesn't love you back; she will never love you back"

I gripped my newly healed arm. Els was angry with me; he said I was at fault for his seizure last night. He said that I need to stop trying to piss of that nasod freak and worry about Hamel's uprising. Doesn't he know that I don't care about this place?

"Els, "I whispered, "You don't understand"

"I'm worried about you, Els, "I whimpered, "I'm scared"

"Man, these people really know how to treat their guests, "I stilled at my brother's voice

"Yeah, that bed was so comfy, "Aisha squealed

"Yeah, that was great, "Elsword agreed

"Yeah, you were amazing, "Aisha giggled

'Bed….amazing….agree; oh god, were they having sex, 'I thought with a blush, 'Elsword's only seventeen!'

'Aisha, you whore, 'I growled inwardly, 'You're nineteen, an adult, Elsword's still a kid"

"You think so- oh, hey sis, "he said with wide eyes as he saw me, "How ya doing"

"H-hey, Els, "I was still blushing, "Do we need to have a talk"

"Uhhhh, no, "he rubbed the back of his head, "How much did ya actually hear"

"From "comfy bed" to "you were amazing, "I had my hands on my hips, "Elsword, are you hiding something from your big sister"

They both started to blush red as a tomato; so I was right. How long were they up to this; why hadn't I noticed?

"*Sigh*, I guess as long as you use protection, it's alright, "I smiled

"Sis, "Elsword screamed

I laughed and flattened his hair out, "You're still young, Els; I wanna protect you as much as I can; I don't wanna see you get hurt"

"I can protect myself, "he pouted

"Yeah, but I don't care, "I grinned, "You're still my little brother, and it's not like I have anything else to worry about"

"You should get a boyfriend, sis, "he smiled

"Boyfriend, ha, like that's ever going to happen, "I waved him off, "Els, you're still so naïve about this world"

"No, I'm not, "he replied, "Man, sis, you're the one I should be worried about"

"Huh, I'm fine, "I ran a hand through my hair

"No, you're not, "he frowned, "Whenever you see demons, or talk about demons, you turn into this crazy maniac"

"I'm fine, "I said again

"Sis, I'm really worried; you've acted crazy ever since Ara turned demonic, "he grabbed my hand

"I'm fine, Els, really, "I replied, "I just really hate the demons; they've taken away some precious things from me, that's all"

"Are you sure-

"Where is Prince Seiker; where is Prince, "a voice was heard down the hall

"What's wrong, "a person shouted

"The demons have destroyed the Resiam Outskirts; the Red Knights can't hold them back for long, "the person screamed

"Red Knights, "I said to myself

"Let's go help them out, "Elsword said to me, squeezing my hand and started to drag me out the room

"Y-ye-yeah, "I mumbled, "The Red Knights, let's go"

* * *

**(Present_ Hamel_ Resiam Outskirts)**

I let my anger at the girl subside.

"Red Knights, "I whispered, "They should change the name"

I stood at the remainder as they fought, unspecialized. As far as I could tell, they were all in their teens or younger. Had the demons really pushed us this far, resorting to children fighting for our lives?

"They shouldn't have messed with me, "I grunted

"Els, you and the others take on the demons over there, I'm helping those knights, "I shouted at my little brother

"Wait sis, hold on-

"Blood Cutter!"

I might have nicked a couple of the knights, but at least they weren't dead.

"Get up, "I yanked one of them off the ground, "Fight like a man"

He grunted at me, eyes wallowed in fear,….pathetic.

"You're a Red Knight, act like one, "I snarled at him, "Or do you need to go home to mommy"

That seemed to shake him, hit a man's pride and they're suddenly Banthus on steroids.

The demons weren't that hard to kill, but there was a shit ton of them. One of them latched onto my arm and tried to chew it off.

"Get off me you ugly piece of shit, "I shouted and punch it in the face, "Die"

I shoved my sword through its eyes, letting drone out a disgusting squeal before dying.

"Damn demon, "I grabbed my gnawed arm, "Gaaahh"

The demons were surrounding me, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I was losing a lot of blood, and my vision was starting to get blurry.

"I won't die like this, "I breathed heavily, "Guh"

"Sis, you okay, "Els was running toward me

"Arc Shot, "I heard Rena scream and some demons were taken down

"Rising Slash, "my little bro

"Sis, are you alright, "Els grabbed me by my shoulders

"I'm fine, "I lied, "I just need to sit down, blood loss"

I let the Red Knights take care of the rest of the demons in this sector. When I wasn't looking that lavender bastard and team must have gone ahead, because they weren't here.

"Where's that nasod freak, "I asked Els as I kneeled on the ground

"He went further in; he looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown, "he handed me a warrior's potion

"Oh really, "I said and started to gulp it down

"Are you alright sis, "he was worried

"Yeah, I'm fine, "I smiled half-heartedly, "I just didn't think that there were any Red Knights left in existence"

"We have to thank you Miss; if it weren't for you, we'd be dead right about now, "one of the knights said

I narrowed my eyes, "Uh huh; how old are you all"

"12,16, 17; when the demons invaded, a lot of the Red Knights were killed; we're the only ones left, unless you count the betrayers"

"Betrayers, "my eyes widened

"Yeah, some of the knights thought it would be better to side with the demons, "one said

I could feel by teeth grinding together. Red…..Knight…..Betrayers. I could myself heating up. Rage,….that was all I could feel. I knew that some humans would betray their race, BUT THE RED KNIGHTS! The Red Knights were sworn into fighting for land, not giving their last breath before everything in site was eradicated.

"Where are they, "I suddenly shouted

"We don't know, Penensio has their files, but other than that, they're a mystery, "another answered slowly

"I'll slaughter them, "I snarled

"Sis, "Elsword frowned at me, "You need to calm down"

"I'm fine Elsword, "I screamed, "Let's just find that nasod traitor"

I was angry, of course. Most of Elrios should have known about what happened to me and my team, the slaughter it was. I was livid, all that crap I said about demons was being thrown in my face. How I believed humans were always better and those that sided with them were trash.

I never thought that the Red Knights would side with them. I trained with those men, slept with them, fought with them. I never thought they could do any wrong.

Humans can be just as bad as demons, but that doesn't mean that I'll take back everything I've done.

I'll protect what I have left. My brother, Elrios, and these Red Knight children. I am the Crimson Avenger, driven by Dark El to end any demon I come across.

They shouldn't have messed with me.

* * *

**(Author POV)**

Elsword nodded solemnly at his sister before directing everyone to the path that Add and his team had taken.

Elsword didn't know if Add had c4 strapped to him when he ran away, but the place was full of gutted demons. Some unlucky few looked as if they had been tortured, pinned to the walls with dynamos, arms chopped clean off. Claw and burn marks decorated the walls like some type of eerie artwork.

"Has he finally lost the rest of his marbles, "Rena said to no one

"Looks like it, "Chung said, "He did say that he goes insane over Ara"

"If she's here, then he's definitely going to go off the walls, "Chung muttered, "Tsk, we better catch up fast; Add doesn't seem like the type to let humans go free anymore"

"If that bastard hurts anyone, I give you permission to punch him as much as you like, "Elsword placed a hand on the teens shoulder, "But you can't kill him"

"No promises, "the blonde grunted

Elsword smirked and directed the group to the end of the tunnel, "That has to be where he went"

Everyone nodded following the short red-head to the end of the cavern.

"Wait, "the teen held his hand up, "did you hear that"

"Hear what, "a Red Knight asked him

"Listen, "the boy placed a hand to his ear others following suit

It was faint laughter they could hear from farther into the area. They could also hear clanking and slashing, signaling a battle was going on.

"What the hell, "Elesis muttered, "What's that lunatic up to"

"Let's find out, "Rena nodded at her

The group ran towards the fighting, the loud echoes of blades hitting flesh, lasers, and laughing.

"Add, "Elsword shouted running into the battle arena

The Dark El Gang was surrounding a large demon who looked like a genie. The thing was chained to the floor with blue and black chains made of fire.

"K-K-Kahahahaha, "Add let out a sinister laugh

"Add, "Elsword looked at him warily

"Kekekeke, "Add looked at the red head, "Took you long enough"

"What, "Elsword growled

"These demons aren't the strongest things around, "Add waved the boy's anger off, "And there supervisor here isn't the strongest either"

"Why isn't he dead, "Elesis eyed the demon

"Lu senses many demons here, so we're interrogating it, "Raven said boredly, "He won't talk so we're going to start using drastic measures"

"Drastic….measures, "a Red Knight raised an eyebrow, "You mean torture"

"Exactly, "Raven smirked

The Dark El Commander took his blade and shoved the tip into one of the demon's arm. Looking at his leader, Add nodded and got face to face with the demon.

"Look, this is how this is going to go down; you give me everything I want to know, and I might consider letting you live, "the Mastermind said with a devious smile

"I am loyal to the Dark Earl, "the demon growled

"We'll see about that, "Add laughed, "First things first, where is your Dark Earl"

The remained quiet. Shaking his head, Add turned to Raven and made a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"Copy that, "Raven grinned before swiftly cutting off the demon's arm.

"Grraaaaahhhh, "the demon hollered and started to thrash against its bindings

"Kekeke, now, now, don't be like that, "Add snickered, "I told you to tell me everything you know, but you didn't"

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaa, "the demon mumbled

"You can speak English, I know, "the Mastermind kicked the demon in the side, "Lu, burn him"

"Huhuhuhuhu, "Lu giggled and followed her leader's command

Lu chains started to turn a sick black color, scarring the demons skin. Some even started to burn through, causing the pain to increase.

The demon was screeching and wailing, causing some of the Red Knights and El Gang to cover their ears.

"Wh-whoa, A-Add, "Elsword looked sick, "Don't you think that's going too far"

"No, "the Mastermind gave him an innocent look, "I need this info, and he's not giving, not my fault he's not cooperating"

"Grrrraaaahhhh, Dddaaaaaa, "the demon gurgled out

"Hmmmm, ready to talk, "Add held his foot on one of the burning chains and pushed down on it, "Or are you going to let yourself suffer"

"I think it's going into shock, "Eve took a seat on the floor, "Remy, make sure this thing doesn't die while we're questioning it"

Remy make a beeping sound toward her mistress before attaching wires into the demon. Taking a large vial of honey out of her pocket, Eve took one of the wires and attached it, a small stream now flowing into the demon to keep it alive.

"Add, nothing is so important to torture the thing this far, "Chung said uncertainly

"Oh please, this thing may even know where your father is, and you want to put it out of its misery, "Add smiled

Chung gulped, staring down at the demon, seemingly contemplating Add's words.

"Even if he doesn't know anything he is a demon, right Elesis, "Add looked tauntingly at the young woman

Elesis crossed her arms around her chest, "Whatever"

The Crimson Avenger looked around at her companions. She noticed that most of the Red Knights looked sick to their stomachs albeit fighting demons not even an hour ago.

"You all should go back to the capital; we can take it from here, "Ciel looked at him, "You all look ready to pass out"

"Neh, I'm not carrying anyone back, "Lu pouted

Elsword looked offended, but huffed and went to sit at the far wall. Grinning, Add waved the Red Knights and the other El Gang members to go sit with the teen.

"Now, tell me where Ran is, "Add cracked his neck at the demon

"I will…remain...loyal, "the demon said quietly, "The Dark Countess will fall into darkness forever"

"What the hell did you say, "Add's face turned livid

"Electric Slicer, "Add shouted out

The Dark El Mastermind's dynamos started to zip across the demons skin, opening up gaps for the burning chains to meld into. Add's dynamo factory started to make more and more, making the progress go faster.

"That's enough, "Add said emotionlessly at the skinned demon, "I'm done playing games now"

"You dare say something like that to me, "Add stomped down on a burning chain making the demon blood splatter on his face, "Tell me where she is"

The demon was silent. It lay in a pool of black.

"Eve, end this worthless piece of shit, "Add looked at the nasod queen

"Roger, "Eve grunted, "Blast Cannon: Electric Destroyer"

Both drones turning into the shape of Chung's destroyer, Moby and Remy shot out a bright purple laser. Looking down after the blast, the only thing left was a black puddle of blood.

"Let's go back to the capital, "Add said and shook the demon's blood off of his white shoes and face

"Right, "his teammates said and started to leave

The Dark El Gang ignored the horrified looks the Red Knights and El Gang gave them. Passing by their handiwork in the tunnel, most noticed Add's down cast eyes.

'Ara, wait for me'

* * *

**(2 Days Later _Hamel_ Seiker Residence_ Add's Room)**

"Ahhh, ahh, *snort*, stop it, ahhh, stop it"

"And if I don't?"

"Ahhhhh, stop it, *snort*, I'm ticklish, *snort*"

"Uhh hu, what about this…aaaannnddd this"

"Ahhhhhh, Raven!"

"Ahahaha"

"You two disgust me"

The nasod couple looked over to see their leader glowering at them in the corner of the room. A dark shadow had cast itself over him.

Eve stuck her tongue, "Prude"

"How am I a prude, "he asked dramatically, "I want Ara"

"Hehehe, "Raven snickered, "Cute"

Add blushed, "Not cute, you fucker"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Add ran a hand through his silky hair. He'd been stuck in this room for the past two days with the "touchy-feely" couple and was ready to strangle both of them.

"Just fuck, ALREADY, "he shrieked

"We're waiting and you're in the room, "Raven blushed

"You want me to leave, "Add stood, "Cause I'm totally fine with leaving; sex before marriage isn't bad"

"Yeah, you can leave, "Eve pulled Raven's face towards, "Bye boy"

"Boy, you're not my mother, "Add huffed, "Well, you're old enough to be"

Eve glared at him before letting Raven go and huffing, "Mood…ruined"

"Cock…blocked, "Add retorted

"Shut up, lavender, "Eve taunted

"It's white, you bitch, "his eye twitched

Eve stood and started to taunt the Mastermind, "Oh, it's white hair, you bitch; uh, shut up already"

"I do NOT sound like that, "Add grumbled, "Mean"

"Ahaha, "Eve laughed, "You're so…brrrrrrrrr"

The nasod's eyes turned white. She stood as still as a statue as her eyes twinkled bright before being covered by a layer of darkness.

"Eve, Eve, are you alright, "Raven stood and shook the girl, "Shit, what the fuck is this"

"Raaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeeeennnnnnnn, "Eve buzzed out, "Raaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeeeennnnnnnn"

"Okay, maybe I should check her out, "Add got a disturbed look on his face

"What the hell is this, "Raven asked him and pushed and stray hair out of her face

"Probably that aura shit, "Add shook his head, "I really hope's their a cure"

"Eve, can you hear me, "Raven waved a hand in from of her face, "Eve, speak to me"

The nasod stared back at him with blank eyes, worrying the warrior more.

"Alright, let's get this over with, "Add rolled up his sleeves, "Strip her and put her on the bed"

Sighing heavily, Raven followed his leader's orders.

* * *

**(Eve's Dream/ Memory- Past_ Two Years Ago_ Velder Village_ After Ara becomes a demon)**

Sitting in the kitchen, Eve idly munched on spring rolls, deep in thought. Her drones beeped at her, trying to get her attention, but the Nasod Queen ignored her servants.

Finishing eating her small meal, Eve stood up with a sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

"Moby, Remy, I'm just not in the mood, "she said quietly, "This place is boring without Ara here"

Moby made a sound of agreement, and Remy followed. Smiling, Eve petted the drones and decided to go check up on her teammates.

'Guess I'll check on Lavender first, 'she thought

Going to the Mastermind's door, she knocked twice on the wooden door, but there was no reply.

"Yo, Mastermind, open up, "she called yet the male didn't reply

"Guh, "she gritted her teeth, "Hey, I know you're having a hard time, but let's talk"

Add didn't come to the door, making Eve's cheeks flush in anger. Turning the door knob, she realized that the door was also locked.

"Fuck this, "she screamed, "Junk Break"

Breaking the door into splinters, Eve sauntered into the room, glaring at the Mastermind who looked at her from his bed.

"Why, "was all he asked with a raised hand

"Stop acting like a love-struck pussy bitch, "she placed her hands on her hips, "Laying around like a dumbass isn't going to help Ara"

Add grunted, "Don't you think I know that"

Eve's expression softened for a moment before she sat down at the edge of Add's bed.

"Why did you join the El Gang, "she asked

"What, "Add looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Why did you join the El Gang when you did, "Eve repeated herself

"To get your codes, "he said bluntly

"Then why haven't you, "she said, "I've pretty sure I've given you multiple opportunities"

Add blushed and looked away from her, "You have"

"Why didn't you take my codes then, "she asked, "What stopped you"

"You're…..a good friend of….Ara's, "Add said awkwardly, "I didn't want to make her hate me"

"Yeah, whatever, "Eve hopped up off the bed, "Whenever you stop feeling sorry for yourself, Raven and I will be ready to help you get her back"

Add stared at her for a second before uttering a small "thank you".

"No problem, "Eve smirked and left the room

Going back to the kitchen, Eve saw Raven cooking on the stove.

"Hi, "she said with a big blush

"Oh, hi E-Eve, "Raven jumped and turned around to smile at her, "how are you"

"Better than Lavender, "she sat at the table

"Lavender, "Raven smirked, "You mean Add"

"Yep, "she laughed

Turning the fire off, Raven sat down at the table with Eve. They stayed silent for a second before Raven grasped Eve's hands.

"Wha-wha, "Eve stuttered, "What are you…doing"

"I don't know, "Raven moved his face closer to her's, "What am I doing"

Eve gulped and turned her head away from the male.

"Neh, Eve, anything wrong, "Raven snickered

"Nothing at all, "she said loudly, "I mean…..nothing"

Moby and Remy beeped at their mistress before leaving the two in peace.

"Hey, where are you going, "Eve tried to hop up but Raven stopped her

"Let them have some peace, now we can talk,….alone, "Raven said slyly

Eve gushed at him, but nodded away, "O-ok,…alright, what do you want to talk about"

"Us"

* * *

**(Halls of Water_ Author POV)**

He felt it as soon as it happened. The dropping numbers of his soldiers one by one as they were taken down by an anonymous foe.

"Tch, "he gritted his teeth, "What a worse time"

"Insolent bitch, "Ran hopped up from his seat to see Ara out of her induced trance

"Fucking whore, "the demon woman growled before slapping the water priestess across the face

"What wrong, "he asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"Her mind is strong; she won't break, "Ara snarled at the now trembling woman

"Guards, "the Dark Countess called

One by one, the Glitter Squad bowed before the two commanders.

"Lock her up, "Ran pointed to the priestess, "Make sure she is heavily guarded"

"Sir, yes, sir, "the Glitter Squad said simultaneously before dragging the bluenette away

"Tch, "Ran grumbled before sitting down in his chair and gripping his head

"Something wrong, brother, "Ara stared at him

"We've lost the Resiam Outskirts, "was all he said

"What, "Ara growled

"This is unexpected, "she clinched her fists, "Damn humans"

"What should we do, "she kneeled down to look at him, "We need more time"

"Send a message, a strong one, "he replied, "But what"

"Hamel is the capital, "Ara pondered, "There should be some political ties"

"…..The duke, "Ran's eyes widened, "The Duke Rod Ross"

"If he's assassinated…, Ara started

"Then Hamel will surely fall further, "her brother finished

"We need a highly trained assassin for this, "Ara smirked, "We need this messaged passed"

"Yes, yes we do, "Ran smiled, "Black Glitter, bring me Chloe"

* * *

**(5 Days later)**

"Nhhhg, uuugh, where the fuck is the moon, "Eve grumbled and held up a hand to block the sun shining through the window

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty, "Eve looked at the side of her bed to Raven, "Glad you're awake"

"What happened, "she grunted, "Why does it feel like 10,000 Moby fell on me"

Raven chuckled at her and ruffled her hair, "Neh, that aura messed with your head; you left the building for a little while"

"How long is a little while, "the Nasod Queen raised an eyebrow

"A week, "the man replied

Eve deadpanned, "That's a shit long time"

"You're awake now, so it doesn't matter, "Raven replied before placing a chaste kiss on Eve forehead

Eve blushed, "I hate you"

"Ahaha, "he smiled fondly at her

"So, where's Lavender, "Eve laid back down

"With the Duke, "Raven replied, "We got some very interesting intel the other day"

"What happened, "Eve wondered

"Do you remember Chloe, "Raven pulled the covers up to her chin

"Yeah, the evil version of Rena, "Eve sighed

"Well, she's alive, "Raven frowned, "Power enhanced by Dark El, she tried to assassinate the duke one night but Lu stopped her. We tried to interrogate her, but the demons came and saved her. The only thing she said was that they were "running out of time".

"Running out of time, "Eve mumbled, "For what"

"I don't know, "Raven shrugged, "A lot has happened"

"Like, "Eve raised an eyebrow

"Well, we found the head of a missing fisherman, "Raven started, "His eyes were replaced with coral spikes, like something ripped them out; Lu thinks it might be a demon"

"Well, coral doesn't eat humans, so it has to be, "the nasod shook her head

"Lu said it could be the Coral Serpent, "Raven replied, "Apparently, it lived under the demon kings castle, and the defects were thrown down as food"

"But since there is no demon king and Ara's brother is the highest ranking official, "Eve continued, "Ran has the authority to do whatever he pleases with it"

The Dark El Veteran Commander smiled sadly, "Correct; the duke says that the water is too deep to fight in, even with oxygen masks"

"I could fight, "Eve sat up abruptly, "I mean, I'm not completely human, and with a couple upgra-"

"No, "Raven interrupted her, "No way in hell am I letting you go in alone"

"We can't just let people die, "Eve insisted, "Let Add upgrade me and give me an oxygen mask; I'll be fine"

"No, and that's final, "Raven glared at her, "I'm not letting you endanger yourself"

Eve scowled back at him, "I'll be fine"

"I don't trust that black magic going on inside our bodies, what if it acts up again; you'd be completely helpless in their all by yourself, "Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I'll be fine, "Eve jumped out of the bed

"You could die, "he stared at her

"I won't, "Eve stated before leaving the room in anger

* * *

**(Hamel_ Duke Residence_ Add POV)**

This blonde diva did not know how close I was to killing him.

"That monster tried to kill me in my sleep; I thought people like you were supposed to protect people like me. How useless are you; no wonder you can't accomplish anything, "he was saying over and over

That Daisy bitch was clinging onto his arm like a piece of gaudy jewelry. She was looking at my clothing like I just stepped out of a dumpster.

"Look, Chloe left and I doubt she's coming back, "I started, "She's smart, unlike a certain someone"

"It's not my fault she's infiltrated your capital, "I looked to Penensio, "You should have a better guard schedule"

"Ran isn't the type of person to leave loose ends, so something must be up if he's "running out of time", "I grunted, "If he's here, then there's something big going on"

"That demon thing tainted the Water El Stones, so the water in going haywire, "Penensio stated, "Shouldn't that be enough"

"It should be, "I held my chin, "They have the stone, but there's something else"

I stood there pondering this thought for a little while before Daisy jumped up, glitter going everywhere.

"The Water Priestess, "Daisy suddenly shouted, "How could I forget, everything east of the capital is under demon control"

"Poor girl, "the duke cried dramatically, "I feel for her"

"There's a water priestess, "I looked at them, "And you forgot about her"

"We have our own problems at the moment, "Daisy sneered

"Well, Daisy, we can't help your priestess until we get rid of that Coral Serpent, so have a fine fucking day, "I waved and left the building

I squinted my eyes at the blazing sun, too bright. I decided to head back to the Seiker house, maybe then I could think of a plan.

"Ohhh, so pretty, I'm sure I can make a necklace out of these, "I light voice shouted out

I looked over to see the accessory girl talking to Eve. She was pink in the face.

"Eve, "I walked behind her, "What'cha doing"

She jumped at me, strange. What was going on with her now?

"Add, nothing, "she gasped at me, "Just getting some things"

"What happened, "I cracked my neck

"Raven told me about the Coral Serpent, "she started, "No one else can fight it but me; I know it"

"Eve, you were passed out for five days, "I shook my head, "I wouldn't let you go either"

"I can do it, "she grabbed my collar, "I know it; please"

"No, Eve, "I denied her, "No way"

"We have to get to Ara, "my eyes widened, "That thing is in our way"

Damn nasod woman; she knew exactly how to make me fall to her knees.

I started to sweat, "Still"

"I can do it, "she looked at the accessory girl, "I'll be back for that necklace later tonight"

"Okay, "the girl cheered, "Pretty, pretty crystals"

Eve spared me one more glance before turning and going down the pristine streets.

"Where are you going, "I called after her

"To find a florist, "she shouted back

"Florist, "she was so confusing

I sighed and started back to the Seiker Residence.

'She's out of her mind, 'I thought, 'I can't let her do something so dangerous'

'But it seems foul proof, 'I countered mentally, 'She's not completely human so the chances of her drowning are dropped down by 25%'

'Raven will murder me, 'I winced, 'I would let him'

'But, if Ara is here, 'I hissed, 'Do I really have a choice'

* * *

**(The Next Morning_ Author POV)**

"Mnnng, Eve, "Raven woke up in a daze, "Eve"

Sitting up in bed, Raven quickly noticed he was the only one in the room. Shifting a bit, he saw something on the nightstand. There sat a shining crystal necklace with a yin-yang heart in the middle and a letter. Beside them was an Amaranth, Azalea, a Camellia, a Chrysanthemum, a Daffodil, a Lavender, an Orange Blossom, a Primrose, a Ranunculus, and a single bloomed Red Rose.

Picking up the necklace and letter he put the shining material on and read the letter.

"I'm not the greatest when picking out colors, but I know the meanings. You're angry, I know, but I don't care. This has to be done, and if I never see you again, at least you'll remember me by this.

Eve

"Eve, "his lip quivered, "She wouldn't, she couldn't"

"Eve, "Raven grabbed his sword and ran out of the room, "Eve"

The house was empty; everyone was gone.

"Eve, "he screamed and ran out of the residence and into the capital

"Eve!"

* * *

**(Past_ Beach)**

"Whoo, "Eve grinned as she ran down the beach in a t-shirt and short-shorts

"Don't hurt yourself, "Raven screamed after her

"I won't-waaaahhhh, "Eve screamed as she tripped over something

"What did I just say, "Add and Raven smirked before running after the girl

"Ahhhh, what the fuck did I just run into, "Eve looked at her ankle to see a box protruding out of the sand

"Treasure, "Eve questioned and wiggled the box out of the earth

"Money, "Add's eyes lit up

Eve rolled her eyes at him, "Moron"

Fiddling with the box's lock, Eve soon got annoyed with it and ripped it off the box.

"Calm down there, tiger, "Add smiled

"Whatever, "Eve puffed her cheeks out and opened the box

"Wow, "Raven kneeled down, "What pretty shells"

"Pretty, "Eve raised an eyebrow at him, "Boys + Pretty shells = Confusion of Boyfriend's Sexuality"

Raven glared playfully at her, "Shells are nice"

Eve raised an eyebrow before taking the shells out of the box and giving them to Remy.

"Keep these safe, "she told the drone

Remy nodded and took the shells away

Raven gave his girlfriend a look of confusion, "Eve"

"You think they're pretty, "she said, "Aren't we supposed to be enjoying our day off"

"Yeah, "Add snickered, "Last one into the water's a Lesser Glitter!"

* * *

**(Present_ Sunken Resiam_ Author POV)**

"Eve, you know you don't have to do this, right, "Eve looked over to Add

"I want to do this, "she grunted, "Not like you guys can survive down there for long"

"If you feel like you can't breath for even a second, get the fuck back up here, "Add placed a hand on her shoulder

"I'll be fine, "she brushed his hand off

Looking down into the clear, Eve let out a heavy breath.

"Okay, "she sighed, "Let's do this"

Jumping into the water, Eve immediately turned on her oxygen tank. Swimming deeper into the water, it was starting to get harder to see.

'Shit, "Eve thought to herself, 'I can barely see a thing'

'I wish Moby and Remy were here, 'she sniffed, 'Too bad they're not water proof'

The cold water was starting to make her skin stiff, her armor showing off a lot of skin.

'Okay, so how to get it to come here, 'she stopped in a sea of kelp'

'Not a lot of moves I can do without Moby and Remy, 'she frowned, 'Stupid martial artist tactics'

Gritting her teeth inside the oxygen mask, Eve started to mentally berate herself.

'Ok, calm the fuck down Eve, you still have plenty of time before you need to go back up, 'she thought, 'let's search around'

* * *

**(Shore_ Author POV)**

"Eve, "Add turned to see Raven running toward them

"Grab him, "Add ordered the Red Knights who were with him

"Eve-gaaaahhhh, "Raven shouted as he was forced down to the ground

"Raven, calm down, "Add ordered the man as he struggled

"Let me go, "he grunted, "Let me the fuck go"

"No, hold him tighter, "Add glared at him, "You need to calm down"

"Fuck you, "Raven snarled, "What the hell are you thinking"

"I'm thinking that you need to have faith in Eve, "the Mastermind crossed his arms in front of his chest, "She'll be fine"

"You don't sound too sure, "Raven tried to bite one of the people holding him down

"I'm worried for her too, you know, "Add kneeled down in front of Raven, "If there was any other way, I'd take it; if I could do it, I'd rather risk my life than have you two separated like this"

"She's not okay, "Raven looked ready to cry

"The oxygen tank lasts for twenty five minutes, "Add stood back up, "She has twenty minutes left; after that we're going in after her"

* * *

**(Minutes later_ Inside Sunken Resiam_ Eve POV)**

'Fox Chaser, 'I grunted as I punched the Coral Serpent in its ugly face

'Lightning Kick, 'I flew into the things eye

The multi-colored demon flew into a sunken house, breaking it into thousands of debris.

'Shit, 'I heaved, 'I'm using too much oxygen'

I haven't been fighting long, maybe ten minutes or so. The thing came out of nowhere and bitch-slapped the fuck out of me. My mask broke and now I have less time to finish this fight.

'Grrraaaooooohhhh, "the thing screeched making me grab my ears

'Shit, 'I realized too late that I let my guard down

"Gaaahhhh, "I was tailed whipped into an ocean of coral

"Ghhh, "I hissed as I was cut in many places

"Grrraaaoooohhh, "it screeched even louder

'Jjjjjaaaaa, "my ear drums busted

"Fuck, "I screamed and got a mouthful of water

"Grrrrraaaaaooooooohhhhhh, "the blood was making my head pound

"Cccchhhhhaaa, "the coral tailed hit me in my face

"Ggggggrrrrraaaaaahhhhh, "my head exploded in gigantic spasms of agony

"Ffffrrrraaaaaaaa, "I gasped as I was hit again

"Ghhhh, "I whimpered as my vision started to blur

"Grrraaaaaooooohhhh, "the demons voice was starting to fade

"Grrrraaaaoooohhhh, "I felt my breath hitch as one last sharp sting of pain hit me in my stomach

Darkness consumed me.

"Grrrraaaaaoooooooohhhhhhh!"

* * *

**(Shore_ Author POV)**

"Something's wrong, "A Red Knight pointed towards the water, "The water's…turning red"

"What, "both Raven and Add shouted at the same time

Throwing off his coat and dynamo weaponry, Add charged toward the water and dived in. Throwing his distracted captors off of him, Raven followed suit.

The Red Knights stood at the shore, all with uncertain looks in their faces.

"What do you think happened, "one asked another

"I have no idea, "another responded

The area was quiet as the water stilled. Doubt of survival started to linger in the knights' minds as time passed on.

"You think they're dead, "a knight gulped

"Could be, "one replied, "They didn't have masks,…and the other's time is almost up"

"What should….we do, "another leaned over the shore

"Report back, let the duke know what happened, "another crossed his arms over his chest plate

"Y-yeah, "a younger knight quivered

"Let's go, "an older looking man glared, "They were demon lovers anyway"

Turning to go back to the capital, a splash caught their ears.

"*Gasp* *cough, cough* *gasp*, "the knights swiveled to Add and Raven dragging Eve's body out of the water

"*Gasp* *Gasp*, "Raven sputtered as he shook Eve

"Eve, can you hear me, "he coughed, "Eve"

The nasod was unconscious and barely breathing. The gem in the middle of her forehead was cracked in two. There was a hold in her lower abdomen and she was bleeding profusely from the wound.

"Eve, wake up, please, "Raven started to administer CPR

"Eve, "he cried out

"Eve!"

* * *

**Hey, how was that; hope you guys enjoyed this installment.**

**I looked at both my notes for this story and the entirety of Hamel and decided three of the dungeons have no business being there. If I was write those chapters, they would only be filler. I am taking out the** Ancient Waterway**, **Heart of the Ancient Waterway**, &amp; **Magmanta's Cave**. These dungeons, while important to the canon story, aren't here, so sorry if these are your favorite dungeons or something. I don't like unprogressive segments in my writing, so I hope you all understand.**

**Anyway, don't cry, the story isn't _that_ close to being finished yet. However, I will tell you that there is either four- six chapters left, depending on certain things. Like I said, I don't want these chapters to be too long, excluding the ending, seeing as its getting close to the finale. Some chapters might be shorter than others, but all will carry on the same concept.**

**The note thing was about the language of flowers. Seeing as this outro is long enough already, I'll put the note in the intro of next installment.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	14. Re-Vamp?

Hey people, this si Yami with some news that you guys will either like or hate...

I'm restarting the entire story.

I know that we're getting close to the end, but as I re-read over my story, I've come to hate it. I don't feel that romance, insanity, drama, and suspense I was driving for. I was going to continue writing the first one to the end, but I'm starting to feel myself slowing more and more as I write. I can not, and will not, force myself to continue writing something I loath.

So there will be a re-vamp. I am not deleting the first story of this; I am leaving it on the site for the time being. I'm am currently re-writing this story as you read this actually.

The first chapter WILL be out this week. The re-vamp will most likely be easier for me to write seeing as I know what the story is missing and how I can make it better.

I hope you all understand.

Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors


End file.
